


S.O.S. (State of Sunshine)

by Moondance



Category: Lance Tucker - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Bronze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 85,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondance/pseuds/Moondance
Summary: Evelyn Burns’ life is turned upside down when her sister and brother-in-law are killed in a car crash and she becomes the legal guardian of her 13 year-old niece Hannah.  The one thing that will get Hannah through is continuing her work as a gymnast, so Evelyn takes it upon herself to find her the best coach in town.  Enter Lance Tucker, a scandal-ridden scoundrel yet brilliant coach who has been laying low in Florida where he owns his own gym.  He’s everything Evelyn hates about men and she is the polar opposite of what he looks for in a good lay, but when they’re forced to spend time together they realize that maybe they are just what the other needs.A/N: This is my first time writing about a fictional character, so go easy on me!  I love feedback.  The first chapter is kind of a bummer, but I promise it’ll get a little more sunny with Lance comes in.  How can it not?





	1. Chapter 1

Deep breathes. In. Out. In again. And out. It would be over soon, she told herself. That was the understatement of the century; it was just beginning.

How was she supposed to do this? Evelyn knew nothing about kids and, to be honest, she really never wanted to. She loved her niece - of course she did - but loving someone that you see on special holidays or the occasional birthday and taking care of someone for at least the next seven years were totally different things.

Her world had turned upside down a week ago when she got a call in the middle of the night that her sister and brother-in-law had been in a fatal car accident. She never thought that when she agreed to be Hannah’s legal guardian if anything should ever happen to Rachel and Scott that she would actually have to do it, but here she was, a 30 year-old with an all-consuming career, a fiance, and now an 13 year-old kid. She was guilt-ridden over feeling put out, but there it was. She was determined to shake away the feeling. This was her life now, and she had to get used to it.

“They’re starting to arrive,” Ben said, putting his hand on the small of her back and giving her hair a kiss. All she could do was nod. “I’ll call Hannah down. Hannah!” No response.

“She doesn’t have to come,” Evelyn muttered.

“But she-”

“Let her spend as much time in her room as she can,” she interjected, placing her hand on his shoulder. “It’s her last night in it.”

Ding-dong.

“I know, but it’s important that she accepts everyone’s condolences. It’s the proper thing to do.”  
“Right,” Evelyn said with a nod. “Of course.” A little voice inside her head wanted to scream at Ben. The girl’s parents had just died and he was worried about etiquette?

Ding-dong.

But Ben was right, she told herself, quieting the little devil on her shoulder. Hannah also had to say her goodbyes. Tomorrow, she would go from a Washingtonian to a Floridian and she’d probably never see any of these people again. “Let me go get her. You get the door.”

Approaching with caution, Evelyn gave three light knocks on the door with the big pink and purple sign that read Hannah with a silhouette of a gymnast below it. There was no response. She knocked again. “Hannah, it’s your aunt.” Evelyn shook her head at herself - of course she knew who it was. She was the only woman there. 

“I’m packing,” Hannah replied.

“Can I come in?” 

“No. Too messy.”

“Please? I just want to talk,” Evelyn said, trying to mask the desperation. No response. “I know this is hard. It’s hard for me, too. But, you really should be down there with us for the reception. It’s important to thank everyone for coming. And it’s your last time to see your friends for a while …”

“I said goodbye to my friends,” Hannah huffed through the door. 

“Miss Natalia will be there,” Evelyn bargained, hoping that seeing Hannah’s beloved gymnastics coach one last time would get her to come downstairs. The door opened and Evelyn bit back an audible sigh of relief. If she hadn’t succeeded, Ben would be up here and he had a tendency to be a little less than gentle with his words. 

“I still have packing to do.”

“I’ll help you with it after,” Evelyn replied, putting her arm around her new ward as they descended the staircase to the growing crowd of people waiting to say they were sorry for their loss.

It seemed endless. Evelyn’s throat was dry as a bone; her voice strained from repeating the same rehearsed line over and over. Her hands ached from all the strong handshakes. She needed a drink, but water would have to do. She didn’t want to make a bad first impression on all the people she was taking Hannah away from. 

“Miss Burns?” someone said behind her. A slight Russian accent gave away the owner of the voice immediately. She turned around to find a woman who she could tell was once a great athlete. She was short but fit. Only the silver wisps in her hair and tiny crows feet around her eyes gave away her age.

“Miss Natalia,” Evelyn said, extending her hand to her.

“Miss Burns-”

“Please, call me Evelyn.”

“Evelyn. You know who I am, yes?” Evelyn nodded. “I’m sure you know this, but Hannah … “ the woman crossed her arms over her chest as if she were cradling her heart, “ … She has a gift.”

Evelyn knew about Hannah’s talent. She’d gotten it from her mother. She would say it ran in the family, but Evelyn couldn’t even balance on one leg. It took her ages to learn how to walk in the heels that she wore every day to work. But Rachel, she was gifted. 

Evelyn remembered being forced to sit through endless practices while Rachel perfected her routine. When Rachel had a competition, Evelyn was there. No matter how far away it was. Since Rachel was home-schooled, so was Evelyn. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t go to school like the rest of the kids - it’s not like she was the gymnast. But mom said it would be easier that way, especially when competition season heated up. It wasn’t until Rachel got pregnant at 20, when Evelyn was 17, that Evelyn finally got to be a normal kid. To say Evelyn wasn’t resentful would be a lie. Bottom line, Evelyn was not a fan of the sport and she never would be.

“I know,” Evelyn replied. She was unsure of how well she hid the resentment in her tone.

“Then you know that this gift must be nurtured. She can do great things, my little Banana.” Evelyn nodded. She didn’t know quite what to say. Miss Taylor’s hands grabbed onto hers and Evelyn’s eyes widened. “You have to promise me not to let her talent waste away. Promise me you’ll make her keep going. It’s her true love. It’s the one thing that makes her happy.” With every sentence, Miss Natalia’s grip tightened. Evelyn winced and she let go. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Evelyna cleared her throat, pressing her palms down her black dress. 

“Miss Natalia!” Hannah exclaimed, running over to her and hugging her. 

“My little Banana.” Miss Natalia ran her hand over Hannah’s blonde curls. “I was just talking to your aunt about finding you a gym when you get to Florida.” Hannah’s dainty lips turned up into the first time she’d seen from her in a week.

“Really? Can I?”

Ben and her hadn’t discussed it yet. There were a lot of things yet to be discussed when it came to Hannah. But the look on her niece’s face made her decision for her. No matter how much she hated it, if it was something that made Hannah smile after all that she’d been through, Evelyn would grin and bear it.

“I suppose.” Evelyn gulped. “Yes.” Hannah’s smile widened and she threw her arms around Evelyn for the first time without tears running down her cheeks.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“What was that about?” Ben asked a few minutes later when he found Evelyn in the kitchen.

“I guess I need to find Hannah a gym and a coach.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

“Gymnastics? Is that really something she should be focusing on right now? School starts in a few weeks, Evelyn. I think the focus should be getting her ready for that. The gymnastics can wait.”

“Can we talk about this later?” Evelyn said in a loud whisper before taking sip of her water.

“Fine. But it is something that we need to discuss.” Evelyn nodded. “In depth.” 

Hannah ran up to Evelyn as soon as she turned the corner into the living room. “Miss Natalia knows someone who can coach me! His name is Lance Tucker!” What the hell kind of a name was Lance Tucker? It sounded like a porno name or some ridiculous model. Evelyn bit her lip to keep from laughing at it.

“Oh?”

“Yeah! He was her old student and he’s living in Florida now. His gym is … where is it, Miss Natalia?”

“Treasure Island,” the Russian replied. Lance Tucker from Treasure Island? The porno wrote itself! This time, Evelyn let a giggle slip. She was suddenly grateful to this Lance whom she’d never met - he gave her her first laugh in a long time. Miss Natalia’s eyebrow rose in consternation. Evelyn cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly at her. “This is close to you, no?”

“About a half hour. I … I didn’t know Treasure Island had a gym.”

“It is just a few years old. Lance owns it. He was my best student. And I’ve already sent him an email about Hannah.” Well, that was presumptuous. What if Evelyn had said no? Well, now it looked like she couldn’t. “He said he would meet her. Is Tuesday good for you?” This was happening way too fast.

“I have meetings all day,” Evelyn replied.

“I will email him. He will stay late. Meet you after your meetings. Is this good?” 

“Please, Auntie Evelyn?” That was the first time Hannah had called her that since she was 5. That, accompanied with the little pout she was throwing her, made Evelyn’s self-described small, shriveled heart swell in her chest. “Can we meet him? Please?”

“I’ll be able to get there by 7, if he can stay that long.”

“He will do this. For me, and for Hannah. Once he sees what she can do, I’m sure he’ll agree to coach her.”

“Wonderful.”

It took some coaxing, but eventually Ben agreed that having something familiar to Hannah in a new and scary place was a good idea. He wasn’t keen on gymnastics either, especially because Evelyn made no qualms to him about how much she disliked it. But they were doing this for Hannah. 

 

Tuesday 7:20 pm

“Is that him?” Hannah asked from the back seat of Evelyn’s Audi as they pull into the parking lot of the gym. A tall man with perfectly gelled hair, black shades and a cocky strut walked towards a red convertible right in front of the gym entrance. He was wearing black track pants and a fitted white t-shirt that showed off his gymnast frame. He sure looked like a Lance Tucker. “He’s leaving!”

“Hold on.” Evelyn stumbled out of her car, gathering herself and smoothing down her pencil skirt before approaching the man who had just turned on his engine. The stereo was blaring old school hip-hop so loudly that Lance didn’t hear Evelyn approach, nor did he hear her exclaim, “Excuse me. EXCUSE ME!” His head snapped towards her and his eyes moved from her pencil skirt slowly … too slowly … up to her face. “Can you turn the music down?”

“Huh?” he asked, dipping his shades. His eyes were ridiculously blue, a fact that Evelyn was oblivious to at the moment because the music was so loud that she could barely think. 

“Music!” she shouted, motioning down. She could have sworn she saw him role his eyes. She gritted her teeth as he obliged her.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“You’re Lance, right?”

“The one and only,” he said with a megawatt smile. The man looked like he could be in an ad for whitening toothpaste. Lance Tucker, the toothpaste model. It sounded right.

“I’m Evelyn Burns. I think Natalia Taylor emailed you about my niece …” Lance stared at her. “Hannah?”

“Oh. Yeah. You’re late.”

“Yes, I know. I had a meeting in St. Pete and it ran long. I got here as fast as I could.”

“Yeah,” Lance clicked his teeth. “But I’m kind of big on punctuality. I waited 20 minutes and no Hannah so …” He revved his engine. Really? What an asshole. 

“Look,” Evelyn took a deep breath. “I know I’m late, but it’s not Hannah’s fault. It’s my fault. And she’s really excited to meet you. Miss Natalia told her you’re the best.”

“She’s not wrong.”

“So … can we go inside and she can show you? She’s been practicing all day.” Evelyn didn’t want to beg - especially to a man like Lance - but she would if it meant she got to see Hannah’s smile a little longer. Lance looked her up and down again. She had half a mind to bite his head off for leering, but she held her tongue.

“Fine. But I have a date at 8, so let’s make this quick.”

“Great. Thank you so much.” 

Evelyn ran through the rough gravel in her stilettos, nearly face-planting not once but twice on her way back to the car. She was sure Lance saw - she could feel his eyes burning into her back. Sure enough, when she turned around he was leaning against his car, arms crossed over his chest with a sly smile playing on his lips. Evelyn wasn’t so sure about this guy.

“Mr. Tucker, this is my niece, Hannah.” 

Lance’s demeanor completely changed once Hannah was between them. He smiled widely at her, leaning over and putting his hands on his knees. “Hiya, Hannah. I’m Coach Tucker,” he said, emphasizing the word coach and looking up at Evelyn when he said it. 

“Hi,” she said shyly with a little wave.

“I hear you’re one heck of a gymnast. Want to show me what you can do?” Hannah nodded. “Wonderful. Let’s go inside.”

 

“I usually don’t take on new clients this late in the year,” Lance told Evelyn from the chair behind his desk. His office looked out onto the big open gym area where Hannah was tumbling around while they spoke about her future there. 

“But-” Evelyn scooted forward in her chair opposite him.

“Not finished,” he said, holding up a long, slender finger. Evelyn bit her lip in frustration. “I said, I usually don’t … but Hannah has got something.” Evelyn heaved a sigh of relief. “I think with my help, that little girl could be a champion.”

“So, you’ll coach her?”

“It’s not going to be cheap,” he said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms behind his head. 

“Money’s not an issue,” Evelyn said plainly. Lance’s smile widened. “I just really want Hannah to have something that makes her happy. She’s new here and … I’m sure Natalia told you …”

“Her parents? Yeah. Bummer.” What a sweet sentiment, Evelyn thought. She strained to keep her eyes from rolling. “You know, tragedy can make a great athlete into a champion.” Evelyn cocked her head to the side. “She could be America’s sweetheart, with a story like this.”

Evelyn rose in her chair. “I think we’ll be taking our business somewhere else. Thank you for your time, Coach Tucker.” She turned and walked towards the door, but Lance jumped over his desk and grabbed her arm. She spun around, eyes wide. She pulled her hand from his grip. “I will not let you use Hannah’s tragedy as a sob story to help further your career … if you can call it that.”

“Look.” Lance scratched his chin. “I’m sorry. I …” The man looked like he’d never apologized in his life. “Hannah has raw talent. Enough talent to become America’s sweetheart without a sob story.”

“I know. A fact that I’m sure other coaches in the area will fully comprehend.” 

“There’s only one other coach in the area and she’s shit.” Lance stepped closer and Evelyn stepped back, her back coming in contact with the door. “Hannah needs me.”

“And it sounds like you need her, too.”

“Every great coach needs a star. I’ve got some great kids here, but none that can do what she just showed me.” He pointed to his chest. “I’m the best chance she has. Natalia knows it. And I think Hannah does, too.”

“I’m not going to have Hannah’s life turned into a circus.”

“It won’t be.” Lance stepped closer; close enough to smell his cologne. Evelyn hated to admit that he smelled amazing. “She’s good. I can make her great. I promise you.”

“Okay,” Evelyn sighed. There was that smile again - big and cocky and luminous. “But you have to promise me that you will never talk about her personal life to the press. The focus is on Hannah and the sport and nothing else. Understood?”

“Wow,” Lance said with a little chuckle. “You’re almost intimidating.” He hadn’t seen the worst of her and something inside Evelyn told her that he definitely would.

“I’m good at getting what I want,” she said, tucking a loose strand of her otherwise perfect bobbed haircut behind her ear.

“That makes two of us,” he said with a wink. If Evelyn were attracted to pretty boys like him, that would have almost worked. When he saw that it had no effect, his smile shrunk. He turned, walking over to his desk and snatching a card from a holder. “Email me and we’ll work out a schedule for her. It’ll be rigorous, but from what I remember from learning from Miss Natalia, I’m sure Hannah’s ready for it.”

“Thank you. I’ll be in touch.”

“Great.” Lance looked down at his watch. “Fuck. It’s nearly 8.”

“We’ll see ourselves out.”

“Good. Okay.” Lance grabbed his sunglasses, hooking them in the V of his shirt. The sun was down, what would he need those for?

“I hope you don’t swear like that around your students,” Evelyn said from the doorway.

“What?” Lance walked behind her.

“You just said … “ Evelyn looked around to see if Hannah was near, “fuck.”

“Did I?” Lance smiled. That didn’t bode well. “No, Miss Burns …” Lance’s eyes clocked her engagement ring, “Or is it Mrs?”

“It will be Mrs. Stevens in a few months.”

“Okay then. Miss Burnes,” he said, popping a piece of gum in his mouth. “No, I don’t swear in front of my students.”

“See that it stays that way.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lance mocked, standing at attention and saluting her. When she rolled her eyes at him, he threw his head back and laughed. “I’ll talk to you soon. Bye, Hannah!” He waved goofily at her. 

“Bye, Coach Tucker!”

This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

After several emails back and forth, Evelyn and Lance had come to an agreement. Much to his chagrin, Hannah would not be pulled out of school to spend more time training. Her mother had always insisted that Hannah led as normal a life as possible - she didn’t want her to grow to hate the sport as she did. The agreement was three times a week after school and Saturday mornings. The gym had a van that would take her from school to the gym, so Evelyn only needed to worry about picking her up after work and taking her on Saturdays. It would be a lot of driving, but it was worth it to see Hannah smile like that.

After a few weeks, things were starting to set into a natural rhythm; as natural as it could get, at least. This was all still so new to Evelyn and Ben and even though she hated to admit it, she was still walking on proverbial eggshells around Hannah. She had no idea how to act around a teenager - it seemed so long ago to her. I mean, it was half a lifetime ago! At least that’s how she rationalized it to herself.

Whenever she’d pick up Hannah from the gym, Lance would be there. Of course he would be - it was his gym. He was pleasant, if you could call it that. He’d say hello, say that she was doing well but he wished that she would have more time at the gym and that homeschooling would be a better option. Evelyn would refuse and he’d make some quip about her being the boss and she’d roll your eyes at him. He’d respond with that ridiculous smile. It was always the same - almost like the two of them were on a continuous loop.

Evelyn avoided staying for Hannah’s Saturday practices. Watching her brought back so many memories of when she used to be forced to watch Rachel. It was bittersweet now - how she wished she were back there in that stinky gym watching her ridiculously talented sister do what she did best. But watching Hannah just reminded her of what was gone and it was too much for her to bear. She’d always find something to do instead - work out, grocery shop, lunch with Ben. Hannah didn’t seem to mind at all. She hadn’t exactly warmed up to her. To be fair, she hadn’t warmed up to her either. They were kind to one another, but it just didn’t feel … natural.

Evelyn were just about to leave after dropping Hannah off at her 3rd Saturday practice when she heard Lance call from behind her. “Miss Burns.”

“Yes?” she asked, turning to him with her hand on the door. They were alone in the lobby - all of the other students were in the gym and the moms were in the viewing area. “You know, you should really stay and watch. All of the other moms stay.” He smiled widely. She was sure that the other mom’s motives weren’t solely to see their children do flips and splits and whatever else it was that they did. Lance was a good looking guy - at least to most women. To Evelyn, he seemed a bit slimy. I mean, the gelled hair, the tan, the track suits, the t-shirts that were at least one size too small, the smile … who was he kidding? Okay, sometimes his smile wasn’t all that bad, but the other parts? Forget it. Ben was so much cuter - at least to her. Ben was brilliant and that made him the most attractive man in the world. He knew what he wanted and he went for it. He was a shrewd businessman. That made him sexy.

“I’m sure they do,” she quipped.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, crossing his arms over his taut chest. His biceps pulled at the fabric of his shirt. How was that comfortable to wear? She was one to talk - always wearing pencil skirts and high heels for work. Weekends were the only time she would be caught dead in jeans. Even then, she’d always wear a plain blouse, usually white or black, and a string of pearls and make sure her hair was straight and laid perfectly on her shoulders.

“What?” she asked.

“The way you said that … It was …” He drew his bottom lip between his teeth, stepping closer to her. “Snarky.” Evelyn could have sworn she saw his eyes flash with something, but she wasn’t sure what.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” she replied. “I’m late for a hair appointment.” There was no hair appointment.

“Getting a perm?” he quipped. She glared at him.

“My hair is actually naturally curly. Just like Hannah’s.”

“You’d never know it. I don’t think I’ve ever seen hair so straight. But, I guess it goes with this whole thing you’ve got going on here.” He motioned to her body.

“What is that supposed to mean?” This time it was Evelyn you stepped closer.

“Nothing,” he replied, smirking at her. “Enjoy your hair appointment.”

“No, what do you mean? Is there something wrong with the way I look?” she asked. The moment the sentence came out of her mouth she regretted it. She didn’t care what Lance Tucker thought!

Lance turned back to her and shrugged. “Nah. Just … not my type.”

“Whoa, big surprise there!” Evelyn said with a forced laugh. He glared at her.

“I’ve got to get out there. See you at 2.”

“Uh-huh.”

Evelyn stewed the entire morning over the exchange she’d shared with Lance in the lobby. Who did he think he was, commenting on the way she looked! There was nothing wrong with it. Not all Floridians dressed like they were going to the beach. So, she didn’t own a pair of flip flops. She didn’t have a fake-and-bake tan. So what? She was perfectly fine with the way she looked and if Lance Tucker wasn’t, well that was his problem.

She stretched out her morning as much as she could, but after lunch she really had nothing to do so she made your way back to the gym. When she entered the viewing area, most of the moms were sitting by the window and watching Lance with their kids. She hated to admit it, but he was really good with them. He was firm but encouraging. He congratulated them when they stuck a landing and gave them pointers when they faltered. He was so different with them than he was with her. Even though she’d had very little interaction with him, she noticed it. 

“You know, I’d say it’s a shame what happened to him, but I’m just so glad he’s here teaching Olivia,” Evelyn overheard one of the mom’s say to another. She was wearing a low cut dress that showed off her obviously fake assets.

“I know. At first, I was worried about having him as a coach. You know, people talk.” No kidding? She thought to herself. “But he’s just the best of the best. So what if he got a student pregnant?”

WHAT?! How had that not been on her radar? Evelyn’s heart sank in her stomach. She realized at that moment how stupid you had been. How had she not Googled him? She had trusted Natalia Taylor to choose a good coach for Hannah. Evelyn had been a fool.

“What … what was that you just said?” she chimed in. Her throat was suddenly very dry.

“You don’t know? I thought everyone in the gymnastics world knew about Lance Tucker.”

“I’m not really in the gymnastics scene.”

“Ohhh. You’re Hannah’s aunt, aren’t you? I heard about her parents. What a tragedy. I’m so sorry!” How did they know? Now she had two reasons to kick Lance’s teeth in.

“Who … who told you?”

“My girl, Olivia. She’s been practicing with Hannah a lot - they’re becoming fast friends. I’m Jeanie.” The woman held out her hand.

“Evelyn,” she replied, taking her hand. 

“I guess that’s why you’re always wearing black, huh?” Jeanie’s partner in crime chimed in. Jeanie’s eyes widened. “I just mean … Sorry.”

“What were you guys saying about Lance?” Evelyn asked, shrugging off the rude comment. “He got a student pregnant?”  
“Oh, yeah. About … what was it? Two years ago? Maggie. Don’t worry - she was 19.”

“Oh, well, what a relief!” Evelyn said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“It was really bad. The poor girl.” Jeanie dropped her head. “Gymnasts bodies just aren’t like the rest of us women, you know?”

“Wait… what happened?” Evelyn’s stomach sank further.

“Well … “ Jeanie lowered her voice. “She lost the baby. In the last trimester. Poor Lance. First his career as an Olympic coach gets ruined and then he loses the baby that ruined it in the first place.”

“Oh.” She didn’t know what else to say.

“Apparently, he had proposed to Maggie and everything. And then she dumped him after the baby died. Can you imagine? He came here right after to help his sick mother. And then SHE died. And he used his inheritance to open up the gym.”

“I see.”

“It struggled at first, but once we all saw what he could do for our kids …”

“Not to mention, he’s gorgeous,” Jeanie’s friend chimed in. Did this woman have a filter?

“You didn’t hear any of this from me though, okay?” Jeanie insisted. Evelyn nodded. Suddenly, the anger and disgust she felt towards Lance turned into pity. Yes, it was still disgusting that he slept with a student that was at least 8 years younger than him, but to have all of that happen to him … 

“Aunt Evelyn?” Hannah tapped on the glass and waved at her. “What are you doing here so early?”

“My … errands. I got done early.” 

“Awesome. Watch this, okay?” Hannah smiled widely before turning and running over to Lance. Evelyn couldn’t hear what she said, but when Lance looked over at her, she froze. He smiled and waved and she sheepishly returned the gesture. Hannah jumped onto the uneven bars and started twirling around effortlessly - just like her mother used to. Evelyn watched her, but she felt eyes on her - Lance’s eyes. After a perfect dismount, Evelyn clapped for her. She didn’t even notice Lance come up to the glass.

“Hair appointment ended early, huh?” he said with a wink.   
“Uh ….” Words, Evelyn. Use them. “Yes. Actually, it got cancelled. Which is why I’m here. Now.”

“Right on,” he said, snapping his gum and putting his hands on his chiseled hips. He turned his back to the mirror and a handful of the moms let out an audible sigh. 

“That ass,” Jeanie’s friend said.

“I know, right? You could bounce a quarter off of that thing,” another mom replied. Lance glanced over his shoulder, very much aware of the attention he was getting. He smirked. Just because something shitty happened to him, it didn’t make him any less of an ass. No matter how firm his ass was. 

“Alright, kids. Time to stretch it out.” All the kids gathered on the mats and Lance joined them, leading them in their stretches. The mom’s were practically salivating. Weren’t they married? Did they not have sex? Jesus, they were ridiculous. It was like they were suburban housewives and he was their pool boy in a little Speedo or something. Evelyn wondered how many of these women actually came here because he was one of the best in the business. 

After practice ended, Evelyn came out with the other moms to collect the kids. “Glad you could make it … even if it was just the last thirty minutes,” Lance said to her, scratching his day-old stubble on his jaw. 

“Yeah, well …”

“You okay, Miss Burns?” A smile tugged on the side of Lance’s lips. 

“Huh? Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

“You sure? You seem … oddly quiet. I mean, in the few weeks I’ve known you, you always have plenty to say to me.” He crossed his arms over his chest again. Why did he keep doing that? 

“Lance,” one of the mother’s chimed in. She was wearing incredibly short shorts and a tight tank top. Her skin was practically orange with fake-and-bake and her collagen lips were in a perfect pout.

“Hey, Tiffany. What’s up?” Were there any Tiffany’s in their mid 30’s, Evelyn thought to herself. It seemed like such a teenage name.

“I just wanted to give you these cookies,” Tiffany said, handing him a tupperware container. “You know, as a thank you for helping Brittany with her routine. She’s gotten so much better since we’ve switched gyms.”

“See? I told you. Coach Green is a hack. Didn’t I tell you?” he said to her. Tiffany giggled, nodding at him. “Your Brittany is a natural.”

“They’re chocolate chip,” Tiffany said with a smile.

“I’m sure they’re delicious. Thank you.”

“Mm hmm.” She stood there for a moment, caught in an awkward silence with Evelyn and Lance.

“Aunt Evelyn, can I go hang out at Olivia’s for a bit?” Hannah broke the silence, coming up to her aunt.

“I don’t know … Don’t you have an exam on Monday?” she asked.

“Yeah, but Olivia said she’d help me study. She already did American History last year.”

“Hold on, is your kid not homeschooled?” Tiffany asked. Evelyn shook your head. “How does that even work?” Lance smirked knowingly at her - they’d had this conversation too many times already.

“We manage,” Evelyn said through gritted teeth.

“Wait until competitions start, that’s all I’m saying,” Lance chimed in, holding his hands out.

“She’s staying in school,” Evelyn said firmly.

“There you are, Miss Burns.” And there was that smile again. “Feisty as ever.” She were about to come up with something witty to say when Hannah interjected.

“Please, Aunt Evelyn? She’s my friend.” That made her heart swell a bit. She were so proud of how well Hannah was doing. If she had been in her shoes, she would have locked yourself up in her room and read all day. But here she was, doing what she loved and making friends. 

“Is it alright with her mom?” Evelyn asked. Hannah nodded. “Okay. But home before dinner.”

“Miss Jeanie said I could stay for dinner! Don’t worry, Coach Tucker - it’s healthy.” Lance smiled at Hannah. 

“Alright. But you call me if you need me. Promise?” 

“I won’t. But okay! Thanks!” She gave her aunt a hug and went off to join Olivia.

“She’s doing so well,” Tiffany said. Evelyn balled her hands up into fists at her side. She had no right to comment. “Well, see you later Lance!” She sauntered away with a walk that was definitely meant to keep Lance’s attention, but he was focused on the Evelyn.

“I swear, I didn’t say anything to anyone. Hannah’s pretty open about what’s been going on.” Evelyn’s gaze reluctantly met his. “It’s good, you know. When shitty stuff happens to me …” he trailed off. 

“Well, I’m glad she’s doing well. See you next tuesday.” Lance choked on a laugh. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head and bringing his first up to his mouth to stifle his laugh. Was something funny? “See you next tuesday.”

 

Weeks passed and nothing really changed. Ben rarely spoke to Hannah. To be fair, they didn’t see each other much. He was always working and she was at practice on the weekends. Evelyn was getting anxious about the whole thing. They were supposed to feel like a family now, right? But Ben acted as if Hannah was just a temporary house guest.

“Maybe we should all go to the fall festival in town this weekend,” Evelyn suggested over coffee one morning.

“I don’t think I can. I’ve got a conference in Boston this weekend.”

“Oh? You hadn’t mentioned it.”

“It’s a last-minute thing. I’m replacing Jacobs - he’s got the flu His wife gave it to him.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. I’ll make sure to text Susan and ask how she’s doing.” Susan wasn’t a friend, really - just an acquaintance. Honestly, Ben was her only friend. The people Evelyn hung out with were all Ben’s friends - that’s just how it was. 

“You take Hannah, though. I’m sure it’ll be fun.” The inflection in his voice didn’t sound like he cared if it was or wasn’t. 

“Alright, then. I’ll take her.”

 

It took a little coaxing, but Hannah finally agreed to go to the festival with Evelyn as long as she was able to bring Olivia. Honestly, Evelyn wasn’t much a fan of Olivia’s. She was just like her mom - a gossip. But, if it got Hannah to spend time with her, she’d do it.

Evelyn groaned, throwing her broken straightener on the ground. It had worked just fine the day before! 

“Aunt Evelyn, are you almost ready? We have to pick up Olivia on the way to the festival!”

“Yeah. Just give me a few more minutes.” Evelyn put her hands in her hair, feeling frizzy waves. She hated her natural hair, although she’d heard enough times from her mother and others growing up that people would pay a fortune for it. She thought about tying it back, but it was a little too short for that when it was curly. She searched her drawers, finally finding a curl enhancer that she bought on a whim nearly a year ago when she was in a rut and wanted a change. Of course, Ben talked her into going back to her slick do. He said it was softer that way. After reading the directions on the bottle, Evelyn poured some of the liquid in her hands and went through her curls, picking them out and twisting them around her fingers. 

“Whoa, Auntie … You look great!” Evelyn jumped, turning around to find Hannah standing in the doorway. “Your hair looks like mine kind of, but I like your color better. Can I dye my hair that color?”

“Absolutely not,” Evelyn replied. Hannah frowned. “Your hair color is beautiful. Do you know how many people spend hundreds of dollars to get that color blonde?” God, she sounded like her mother now. 

“But auburn is totally in. All the kids in school have auburn hair. Please?”

“Hannah,” Evelyn sighed. “Your hair is lovely.” Hannah just pouted. “Maybe when you’re older we can talk about it, okay?” The pout turned into a small smile. “Let me change and we can head out, okay?” 

“Okay.”

What does one wear to a fall festival? Evelyn couldn’t recall ever going to one. It was a bit chilly out, so a dress was probably out of the question. She rummaged for her favorite pair of skinny jeans that she nearly never wore and her brown leather boots. With that, she put on a cream colored top with lace accents and an burnt orange cardigan. Orange was very fall-like, she thought. Looking in the mirror, she found someone she didn’t really recognize. But she didn’t hate what she saw. She looked … comfortable. Cozy. Fun. It was a stark contrast to the dark, severe look she normally went with.

“When in Rome,” she said to her reflection.

The fall festival was in downtown Treasure Island, right near the beach. It took up a whole city block with booths of food, games, and crafts. It seemed odd, having a fall festival in a place without falling leaves or crisp weather, but in Florida they had to make due with what they had. 

Evelyn made sure that Hannah and Olivia were within eyesight as they strolled down the street, checking out the booths, but Evelyn got distracted by an artist doing a glass-blowing demonstration and when she looked up, the girls were gone. 

“Shit,” the muttered under her breath. She pulled out her phone, calling Hannah. No answer. She marched down the street, her eyes scanning the crowd. It seemed like forever went by until she saw the familiar blonde curls. And someone else was familiar, too. Lance. 

“There you are, Aunt Evelyn! I thought we lost you!”

“Miss Burns … it can’t be.” Lance lowered his signature shades and took in the sight before him. Evelyn felt like she was standing in her underwear - she felt exposed. “You look …”

“Doesn’t she look pretty, coach Tucker? I told her she should always wear her hair like that.”

“My straightener broke,” Evelyn mumbled, fiddling with a loose curl and pushing it behind her ear. She prayed to God that her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. 

“It looks nice,” Lance said with that cocky smile. 

“Tuck!” A shrill voice called from behind him. His smile faltered. “There you are! I thought I lost you.” The shrill voice belonged to a tall, slender woman. She was obviously an athlete, although Evelyn thought she looked a little tall to be a gymnast. The woman pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek and wrapped her arm around him. “Who’s this?” She nodded to Evelyn.

“I’m Evelyn,” she said before Lance got a chance to. She stuck out her hand. “My niece goes to his gym.”

“Oh, okay. Good.” Good? What was good? “Tuck, baby. I want a candied apple. You promised me.” The woman whined like a five year-old.

“I did, didn’t I?” he said. He sounded as if he regretted his promise. “Hannah, Olivia, Miss Burns … nice to see you.” He walked away with the nameless woman draped over him, her hand resting on his jean-clad backside. It occured to Evelyn that she’d never seen him in jeans before. She furrowed her brow, wondering why the thought even crossed her mind.

“You, too,” the girls said in unison. Evelyn just stood there.”

“Why does he call you Miss Burns?” Olivia asked.

“Huh?” Evelyn shook her head.

“He calls all the other moms by their first names. Why does he call you Miss Burns?”

“Aunt Evelyn and coach Tucker don’t like each other very much,” Hannah answered for her.

“That’s not true. We get along fine.”

“Well, he was definitely checking you out just now,” Olivia said with a smirk.

“He totally was,” Hannah concurred, smiling up at her aunt.

“What? No …” 

“Uh-huh. He doesn’t look at the rest of the moms like that.”

“Definitely not,” Hannah said, shaking her head.

“Coach Tucker was definitely not … You know what? I’m not even going to dignify that with a response. You girls are nuts.” Evelyn laughed it off, but the girls just shook their heads.

“You’re blushing,” Olivia quipped. Evelyn’s hand went to her cheek.

“Oooo.”

“I’m starving. Anybody want to share an elephant ear?”

“What?!” The girls exclaimed in unison. “Ew!” 

“No, they’re delicious. Come on. I’ll prove it.”

“We can’t have a lot of sweets. Especially since coach is here. If he saw us.”

Who was he to dictate what her niece could eat? He wasn’t her guardian - she was. Yes, Evelyn was aware of the diet that Hannah had grown accustomed to, but a little bit of something sweet on a special occasion wouldn’t hurt her. She half hoped that Lance DID come by, just to show him who was boss.

Low and behold, they did run into Lance at the table right outside the booth were they’d gotten their treat. “Fancy seeing you guys again.”

“Coach Tucker! We’re … just having a bite of Evelyn’s ear.”

“Say what?” Lance’s brow raised in consternation.

“It’s an elephant ear. You know … the fried dough.” Evelyn pointed to the treat.

“Ah. Okay.” He smiled at the girls. “It’s Sunday, girls. Cheat day. Eat whatever you want. See?” He took a bite out of a caramel apple and hummed appreciatively. “Delicious.” Evelyn glared at him and he caught her, winking. She hated it when he did that. 

“Oh. My. God. It’s Holly!” The woman who was apparently attached to Lance at the hip shrieked, causing both Lance and Evelyn to jump. “I’ve got to go say hi.”

“Alright, then,” Lance replied. She peeled herself off, but not before giving his backside a pinch. Was that appropriate to do in front of two teenage girls? Especially two teenage girls that looked up to the guy she just fondled? Evelyn shook her head, silently answering herself. Of course, the girls didn’t seem to notice. They were too distracted by the table of teenage boys next to them. “So, where’s … Mr. Stevens, isn’t it?” Lance leaned in, almost whispering to her.

“Huh?” Evelyn looked at him with a furrowed brow.

“You know, your fiance. That is his name, right?”

“Oh. Yeah. Ben. He’s at a conference. In Boston.”

“Ah, I see.” Lance licked a finger that a little caramel had dripped onto.

“What?” 

“What?” Lance asked, smiling.

“The way you said that. Ah, I see…” Evelyn did her best Lance impression and he chuckled at her.

“Nothing.”

“No, what do you see?” Evelyn asked. His tone perturbed her. 

“It’s just …” Lance shrugged. “I’ve known you and Hannah for a few months now and I’ve never seen the guy. Hannah never talks about him. I’m kind of beginning to think he doesn’t exist.” Evelyn’s jaw dropped at his accusation. “I’m kidding, Miss Burns,” he said with a chuckle, bumping her shoulder gently.

“Why do you call me that?” she found herself asking.

“Call you what?” he asked, taking another bite of his apple. It looked delicious. Evelyn was wondering if she’d made the right choice when it came to carnival treats.

“Miss Burns. You call all the other moms by their first names.”

“Well, you’re not a mom, are you?” he said, scooting a bit closer.

“Still …”

“If it bothers you, I can stop.” His tone was genuine; it wasn’t something Evelyn expected. “You just don’t really look like an Evelyn to me. Evie, maybe. But Evelyn? Nah.”

“Well, you definitely look like a Lance,” she retorted. Lance leaned back, looking at her with amusement in his eyes.

“Oh? How so?”

“I don’t know. Lance sounds like a model’s name.”

“So, I look like a model, huh?” he asked, taking another bite of the apple.

“What? NO! I mean, I …”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, you know that?” Evelyn had no idea how to respond. She was offended, and yet … 

“Aunt Evelyn. Can we go play skee ball with Matt and Brian?” Hannah pulled Evelyn out of her head. She could still feel Lance’s eyes on her

“What? Who are Matt and Brian?” The teenage boys that were now standing at her table waved. “I don’t know …”

“Oh, c’mon, Evie. Let them have a little fun,” Lance said, bumping Evelyn’s shoulder again. Her eyes widened at the use of a nickname she hadn’t heard since high school. She hadn’t given him permission to call her that! Hannah and Olivia both smiled widely at Evelyn. She said they could go just so they wouldn’t cause a seen with Lance.

“But keep your phones on! I’ll text you when it’s time to go.”

“Yes, auntie!” 

As soon as the girls were gone, Evelyn turned so her hip rested on the high-top table, glaring at Lance. “What?” He pulled his lip between his teeth, smiling innocently at her. It was infuriating.

“If you call me anything but Miss Burns, I’d really appreciate it if you stuck with Evelyn, please.”

“Well, since you said please,” he teased. “So, what’s the deal with your hair?”

“What?”

“It’s so … bouncy.” He bounced a little on the balls of his feet and Evelyn bit back a laugh. “I like it. It suits you.”

“I told you - my straightener broke.”

“Well, I say it’s a good thing. You’re really very-”

“Tuck!” Again? God, this woman could shatter glass with her voice; Evelyn was sure of it. “Baby, I want to go. There are too many people here. And some of them smell horrible.” She made a disgusted face. What a lovely choice Lance had made in a companion. “You’re still here?”

“Yasmine,” Lance warned.

“What?”

“We’d better be going,” Lance said to Evelyn. He looked at her apologetically, which she wasn’t expecting. It wasn’t necessary, she thought. “See you … next Tuesday?” She had since looked up what the second meaning to that phrase was and she shook her head at him, nibbling on her lip to stifle a laugh. Lance winked at her and, unfortunately, Yasmine noticed. 

“Come on, Lance! I want to go.”

“Okay, okay. It was nice to see you … Evelyn.”

“You too, Lance.”


	4. Chapter 4

The time Evelyn had been dreading was upon her: the holidays. Rachel had always loved the holidays. She’d gone out of her way to make sure everyone was well fed, entertained, happy. At least that’s what Evelyn remembered; she hadn’t come to a gathering the last few years Rachel was alive. 

She was so nervous about Hannah. Would she even want to celebrate? She seemed to be doing well, but Thanksgiving was her first big holiday without her parents. Should Evelyn do something, she wondered? She wasn’t much of a cook, but she could try. Or should she just let it be? Would it be a comfort to Hannah to celebrate or would it stir up old feelings? What if it made her break down? Evelyn hadn’t seen her break down yet - not fully. There were a few nights in the beginning, late at night, when she heard whimpers from her room but she was too chicken shit to go in and comfort her; she didn’t know what to say.

It was the Saturday before Thanksgiving when Evelyn blurted out on the way to practice, “Do you want a Thanksgiving?” Hannah’s head turned up from her phone and Evelyn panicked. “I mean like Turkey and stuff. I’ve never really done it, but if you want-”

“You don’t have to,” Hannah said with a sigh. 

“I know I don’t have to, but I was just thinking ... it might be nice. I don’t know. Your mom always used to-”

“Really, it’s okay. I shouldn’t eat that stuff anyway.”

“Is that what coach Tucker is telling you?” Evelyn fumed. “Because he shouldn’t be. You’re a growing girl. You’re active. You look great, too. You should be able to have some damn cranberry sauce and sweet potatoes if you want to!”

“Whoa, auntie. Calm down,” Hannah said with a laugh. “If you want to do Thanksgiving, then you can do it.”

“Oh ….” Evelyn loosened her vice grip on the steering wheel. “Okay, then.”

“Is Ben going to come?”

“I don’t think so. He’s out of town on business.”

“Surprise, surprise,” Hannah said with an eyeroll. 

“Hey, he works hard, you know. He’s doing all he can to provide for us.”

“Auntie,” Hannah shot her a look. “You and I both know that you work hard enough to provide for both of us times three. And you don’t even need to, considering the inheritance grandmama and grandpapa left you.”

“How do you -” Evelyn’s mouth was agape.

“Mom told me. She said I should be grateful to them for helping pay for all of my lessons after dad lost his job.”

“Oh ….”

“Yeah. So I know you don’t really need to work if you don’t want to.”

“Well,” Evelyn shifted in her seat after they pulled into the parking lot at the gym. “Just because we have that money doesn’t mean that Ben doesn’t need to work hard. His work is like gymnastics to you. He doesn’t need it to survive, but he’s good at it and he enjoys it and it makes him happy. Just like my work.”

“I still don’t get what you do,” Hannah said with a little chuckle.

“I’m the VP of strategic analysis-”

“For global planning and acquisition,” Hannah said with her in unison in the same tone as Evelyn, as if she’d heard it a few times. Maybe she had.... “I know… but I still don’t get it.”

“It’s complicated,” Evelyn said plainly.

“Are you staying for practice today?” Hannah said with a hopeful smile. Evelyn had been making an effort to stay a bit longer each week - kind of easing herself into it. She knew that she’d lose Hannah if she didn’t at least try to show an interest in her favorite thing. 

It wasn’t easy, especially with those moms. All they did was gossip about stuff around town and stare at Lance Tucker’s ass. Evelyn did her best to ignore them, often bringing some weekend work or a book to distract her, but it wasn’t easy; especially when Lance would come and talk to her. He would always have something to say, even if it was really nothing. It was as if he enjoyed seeing Evelyn get worked up by his ridiculousness. And she could feel the impaling glares from the moms, like arrows in her back. 

For Hannah, Evelyn would chant to herself. For Hannah.

“Yes, I think I’ll stay.”

“Awesome! Because I want to show you my new trick Lance taught me this week. It’s really cool! He said I’m the youngest student he’s ever seen do it!”

“A trick, huh? What kind of trick?”

“You’ll see,” Hannah beamed.

 

It was in the middle of rehearsal that Lance knocked on the glass to get Evelyn’s attention. She was sitting in the corner working on a spreadsheet and didn’t notice him until he knocked again. “YO. Evelyn!” Her head shot up. “Watch this, okay?” Evelyn looked around sheepishly; all the moms had taken notice. She nodded and Lance turned around. “Okay, Hannah. Show time.”

Hannah got up on the uneven bars and did twists and turns and flips like Evelyn had never seen. It was so effortless for her, but it almost made Evelyn dizzy watching her. But it was awe-inspiring, that was for sure. When Hannah stuck the landing, Lance ran up to her and gave her a big hug, spinning her around. “That’s how it’s done!” He gave her a double high five and turned to Evelyn. “Did you see that?” Evelyn nodded, beaming at her niece. 

After practice, Hannah approached her aunt with caution as if she had a question she was scared to hear the answer to. “What is it?” she asked.

“I was just wondering. I was talking to Coach Tucker about Thanksgiving and-”

“Did he say you can’t have any turkey? I’m going to sock him in that stupid hard stomach of his,” Evelyn said, stepping in Lance’s direction. 

“No, no. It’s not that. I was just telling him about it. And telling him about how we used to have all these people over and it was a big thing and that this year it was just going to be us probably. And he said that he wasn’t doing anything but he was happy we were.” He was happy, huh? “And then I said … well, I kind of invited him.”

“You did what?” Evelyn’s eyes widened and Hannah frowned.

“Please, auntie? He’s all alone down here.”

“Doesn’t he have Yasmine? Or Gigi or Bianca or whoever his flavor or the week is?” You’d tried not to take notice of the women you saw him joining up with after practice on some nights, but they were just so … obvious. 

“C’mon, auntie. He’s lonely. And he’s like … my uncle.” What about Ben? Evelyn thought. In the last four months that Hannah had been living with them, they’d probably spent about a month of that in Ben’s company. She spent way more time with Lance. But her uncle? Really? Evelyn shook her head. Hannah’s hopeful face seared her heart. How could she refuse?

“As long as he doesn’t make any remarks on how fatty the food is,” Evelyn said. Hannah jumped on her, giving her a hug.

“Coach Tucker!” Hannah called. “She said it’s okay! See you thursday?” 

Evelyn heard some of the moms whispering as Lance approached them with a smile that was very out of character for him - it was sheepish. Wonderful. Now everyone knew who was coming to dinner. 

“Hannah, I told you not to bother,” Lance said, shaking his head at her.

“But it’s cool, isn’t it, aunt Evelyn?”

“Yeah. I mean, one turkey is a lot for two people to eat,” she answered.

“What about the fiance?” Lance asked.

“I told you, coach … he’s away on business,” Hannah said.

“Right, right,” Lance said, nodding. “Alright then. What time should I come and what should I bring?” 

“You don’t have to bring anything,” Evelyn said, almost taken aback by the kind gesture.

“Well, I know I don’t have to. But I want to. It’s what guests do. How about dessert? I make some delicious lemon bars.”

“Let me guess - low fat?” Evelyn quipped.

“No, they’re dripping in fat,” Lance said to her; a snarky tone in his voice. “I’m not a food Nazi, you know.” Evelyn rolled her eyes.

“Fine. Bring your bars. Dinner with be at 3.”

“Perfect. See you then, Hannah.”

As they were leaving, Jeanie’s friend, whom Evelyn learned was called Tracy a few weeks back, came up to her. “How did you get coach Tucker to come to dinner at your place? We’ve all been trying at every holiday and no luck.” Evelyn just shrugged and said she didn’t know before getting out of there as fast as possible.  
This stirred up curiousity in Evelyn. Why did he say yes? And why hadn’t he said yes to these women before? It’s not like he didn’t love being gawked at. And, Evelyn learned, a few of them were single and definitely on the prowl. But yet he said no. So why now was he saying yes? Maybe he was doing it for Hannah. Maybe he saw how hard this was going to be on her and he thought a familiar, friendly face would help. Or maybe he knew it would put Evelyn on edge. Maybe he was doing it to see just how far he could push her buttons before she finally blew up at him. Maybe he was doing it because he liked watching her squirm. Evelyn pushed down those notions and decided that supporting Hannah was his main reason. She’d have to go with that, or else she’d cancel the whole thing. 

 

The day had come. Evelyn had gone into high-power planning mode the last few days and now everything was set. The table looked perfect, the turkey smelled amazing, the potatoes were nearly done. Hannah had been such a great help, too. The two of them truly felt like … family.

“You look nice, auntie,” Hannah told her as she came back into the kitchen after getting ready. Hannah sounded disappointed. She had wanted her to wear the pretty forest green dress that she’d found in her closet the other day when she was helping her plan her outfit, even though Evelyn insisted she didn’t need to. She’d already decided to wear her black dress with the high neckline. It was kind of plain, but it was comfortable and it went nicely with her pearls. Honestly, if her hair had been straight she’d look like it was just another day at the office. But Evelyn decided that since Ben wasn’t going to be there, she didn’t need to put in the extra effort to straighten her hair. So she left it curly, pinning one side back.

“Thanks,” she told her.

“Black … again.”

“Yeah, well … I like this dress.”

“I know, auntie, but that other dress makes your eyes look so pretty and-”

“I’m not trying to look pretty,” Evelyn retorted. Hannah’s gaze moved to the floor. “You look nice, too,” she told her. Hannah was wearing a pretty floral dress and a cardigan. She looked like a young lady.

Ding dong.

“Coach Tucker is here!” Hannah jumped off the couch, running to the door. Evelyn busied herself in the kitchen, putting an apron on over her dress before she went to baste the turkey one last time. After closing the oven and turning around, she was met by her niece and Lance, who was wearing dark blue slacks and a baby blue sweater that looked way too soft. The shades were gone, as was a good amount of the hair gel. He’d only used enough to keep it in place. He looked, regrettably, incredibly handsome.

“Happy turkey day, Mrs. Cleaver,” he said with a gigantic grin.

“Mrs. Cleaver?”

“Yeah, you know. From Leave it to Beaver?” 

“Yes … I know who she is,” Evelyn replied.

“Yeah, well …” he started. Evelyn just stared at him. “The pearls. The apron. The cooking. Come on …” He looked at Hannah. “She looks like Mrs. Cleaver.”

“No idea who you’re talking about,” Hannah said, walking over to get a cup of water with a little bounce in her step.

“What I - what I meant to say was … You look ….”

“Like a stereotype,” Evelyn quipped, flattening her palms over her apron. Same old Lance, she thought. She knew this was a bad idea.

“No … you lo- ...you looked nice,” he choked out. “I have the bars.” He held out a foil-covered glass dish to her.

“Thanks,” she said plainly, taking them and placing them on the counter with a thunk. She could feel Lance beside her - he was too close. She could smell his cologne. She hated how good it smelled. 

“I’m sorry. Sometimes my filter … I’m sorry, okay?” He lowered his head so he could look up at her, trying to catch her gaze. He made a puppy dog face and Evelyn nibbled on her bottom lip to keep from smiling. He noticed, and he smiled at her. “C’mon, Evelyn … I’m sorry. You look great.”

“It’s fine,” she said, flashing her eyes towards his only for a moment. “I’ve got to get this turkey out. Hannah, can you get the wine out that I told you about?” Hannah’s eyes lit up. “And the sparkling cider for you?” Her eyes dimmed.

“Yes, auntie,” she said with a pout.

“While we’re alone,” Lance said softly. Evelyn’s breath caught in her throat. “I wanted to run something by you.”

“Wha-what’s that?” she asked, trying to focus on getting the potatoes into the serving dish.

“I was wondering if you’d be interested in chaperoning a trip after the new year. There’s a competition up in Orlando and I need a few parents … or guardians … with me to watch the kids.”

“Oh, I don’t think I could take the time off work,” Evelyn said. 

“Couldn’t you?” he asked, leaning in again. The seemingly soft fabric was of sweater was, indeed, incredibly soft as it brushed against her arm. “When was the last time you took a vacation?” 

Honestly, Evelyn couldn’t remember. It was probably right after she started dating Ben, and that was years ago. 

“I have my honeymoon coming up in May …” Even though it was going to be short, and Ben would technically be at a conference half the time. 

“Oh.” Lance stepped back. “Right. But … this would be with Hannah. I think it would be a good bonding trip for you guys. And it’s in Disney World.” He took a bean from the plate and popped it in his mouth, smiling at her. “The most magical place on earth. Mmm. Good beans.”

“Disney World?” She’d avoided that place for as long as she’d lived in Florida. She’d never gone and she had no desire to. The crowds, the kids, the long lines, the heat, the kids … She really didn’t want to be around that many kids. Hannah was all she could handle, and she was a teenager, not a screaming baby. 

“Yeah, you know…. Mickey, Splash Mountain, fireworks … “ he was leaning in again. “It’s fun. You’d love it.”

“If you think that, then you must not know me very well,” she said, looking up at him. He looked utterly bummed. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“It’d mean a lot to Hannah.”

“You haven’t mentioned this to her, have you?” she said in a loud whisper, pointing a potato covered ladle at him. He chuckled, shaking his head and holding his hands up in surrender.

“No. That’s why I’m asking you while she’s not here. Where did she go, anyway?”

“The wine cellar.”

“You have a wine cellar?” Lance’s eyes got wide. “Of course you do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Evelyn popped her hip. Lance noticed.

“Look, I just ...I think it would be good for you and Hannah. She’s gotten better since you started coming to practices. The fact that you’re embracing her passion … it’s making her better. If you came, she’d do better. She’d do amazing. And it would be fun.” Evelyn looked up at him. “You know… fun?” She glared. “Come with me.” He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. “I mean, us. Come with us. We need you.” Evelyn sighed. “Honestly, I just need one mom … guardian … there that doesn’t act like I’m a piece of meat.” Evelyn blinked at his honesty. Lance made a face, almost as if he were ashamed. “Please come?”

“I’ll see if I can get time off work.” He beamed at her. That smile, she thought. He could make a lot of people do a lot of things with that smile. 

“Excellent.” He clapped his hands together loudly. “Now! Anything I can do to help?” He asked, turning so his back was against the counter. He crossed his arms over his chest and even though the sweater wasn’t nearly as tight as the shirts he’d usually wear, his muscles still bulged beneath the soft blue fabric. Evelyn had to will herself not to look, but she couldn’t help but glance. Lance smirked at her. “Hmm?” he hummed. 

“Actually …” Evelyn looked up at him with a hopeful smile. “I’m not really good at the whole carving bit.”

“I can do that,” he told her. “Got an extra apron?” Evelyn shook her head. “Do you mind if I borrow yours, then?” She shook her head again. Lance moved behind her, working on the knot at her back. He was dangerously closer to her ass, and it made Evelyn’s body heat go up a bit.

“I can do that, you know,” she told him. She felt his breathy laugh on the back of her neck and it gave her a shiver. 

“I’ve got it,” he told her. He moved to stand in front of her, lifting the apron over her head. She felt his fingers brush against her curls. He smiled, dawning the apron. “How do I look?”

“Just like June Cleaver,” she quipped. Lance’s jaw dropped in jest. “Your turkey awaits.” She motioned to the turkey.

“Alright, baby. Time to get carved,” he said to the turkey, licking his lips while the scraped the fork against the knife as if he were sharpening the blade. Evelyn couldn’t help but laugh at him. And once he started, she couldn’t help but laugh at the terrible job he was doing; he wasn’t good at everything after all. 

“Oh my God, Lance. What are you doing?”

“What?” he chuckled, slicing a huge piece of meat off the turkey leg.

“You don’t slice the leg!” Evelyn laughed.

“Maybe I do,” he said. “Now shh, let me work.” His tongue moved over his top lip; his brow furrowed in concentration. Evelyn leaned against the counter now, her hand covering her mouth as she stifled a laugh. “Stop laughing,” he said, pointing the knife at her.

“Watch where you point that thing!” she said with a laugh. He sheepishly pulled it back. “Here, give it to me.” She grabbed for them, but Lance pulled out of her reach.

“Uh-uh. This is my job. I’ve been given this task and I will execute it with perfection.”

“I think you’ve strayed far away from that,” Evelyn teased. Lance glared at her, his blue eyes staring into her green ones. “C’mon. Let me show you.” Evelyn held out her hand.

“Didn’t you just say you weren’t good at this?” he said to her. She just stared at him. “Fine,” he groaned, handing her the knife and fork. 

“Step aside,” she told him, shooing him with the knife. He did so, but he was still very close. “You’ve got to dig dip in there,” she said, going at the turkey. Lance covered his mouth this time. “Get your head out of the gutter.”

“Easier said than done,” he quipped. “Go on, Evelyn. Get in there. Nice and deep.” She knew he was teasing, but his tone was overtly sexual and it made Evelyn’s entire body get suddenly very warm. Again. He really needed to stop doing that. “That’s it,” he teased. “Show that turkey who’s-” Some juice from the turkey squirted right onto Evelyn’s dress. “Oh shit.”

“My dress!” Evelyn dropped the knife and fork. She glared at Lance. “You’re still wearing my apron.” Lance shrugged, biting his lower lip.

“Sorry. Do you have any baking soda?”

“What?” Evelyn asked, trying to find a cloth to dab at the stain.

“Baking soda. It will help. Trust me.” Evelyn motioned to the cabinet and Lance got it out, opening it and sprinkling it on Evelyn’s stain, taking a cloth and dabbing it. It didn’t seem to cross his mind that the stain was right on her left breast. 

“Whoa, whoa.” Evelyn pushed him back, grabbing the cloth. “I’ve got it.”

“Sorry.” Lance shook his head, as if he were disappointed in himself. And his cheeks looked red. Did Lance Tucker even know how to blush? Apparently so. “Where’s Hannah?”

“Is this the right wine, auntie?” Hannah called from the doorway. “Oh no! Your dress!”

“It’s fine,” Evelyn said.

“Wait … Coach Tucker, why are you wearing the apron?”

“I was carving … badly, it would seem,” the rolled on the balls of his foot, pushing his hands into the pockets of the apron. “Your aunt tried to teach me, but then the turkey got angry and attacked.”

“Ew …” Hannah grimaced. 

“I’m going to finish carving, since I’m already a mess-”

“No, I’ve got it,” Lance told her. “You can go change. If you want to. I mean, you don’t have to.”

“No, I will,” Evelyn replied. She walked upstairs and into her walk-in closet. The green dress was there, practically shouting at her to put it on. Since she didn’t really have any other dressed picked out, she went with that one. The neck was a little lower than she was used to. The very tip of her cleavage showed, and she had ample cleavage. But it was tasteful. The skirt was a bit more flowy than she was used to, like it was meant for dancing. It came to right above her knee. After she put it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. Hannah was right, it did make her eyes pop. 

“Who’s hungry?” she said as she descended the staircase. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ben standing at the bottom, briefcase in hand. “Ben, what are you-” 

“Whose car is that out in the driveway?” Ben asked, his voice strained.

“It’s …” Before she could answer, Ben walked towards the kitchen. Shit. Shit shit shit! Evelyn had neglected to mention that Lance was coming over. She thought it didn’t matter since he wasn’t going to be here. If she were being honest with herself, though, she didn’t mention it because she knew Ben would have refused and that would have broken Hannah’s heart. 

Evelyn raced into the dining room after Ben. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” Ben said to Lance, who stood up.

“No. You must be Ben. I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Lance.” Lance held his hand out to him.

“Lance …”

“Coach Tucker.” He was still holding his hand out, waiting for Ben to take it.

“Oh. Right. Well, I wasn’t aware the girls were having company over for dinner.” Ben shot Evelyn a look. She’d hear about that later. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“We’re surprised, alright,” Hannah said, taking a sip of her cider.

“Why don’t you go freshen up, dear? I’ll make a setting for you.” Evelyn rubbed Ben’s shoulder, trying to calm him. Hell, she was trying to calm herself. She was suddenly a bundle of nerves. This dinner was turning out to be a disaster.

“Thank you, darling,” he said to her, pushing his cheek towards her like he did when he expected a kiss. She obliged him, but in the corner of her eye she saw Lance mouth, ‘darling?’ to Hannah and stick his tongue out. Hannah laughed. Ben looked at her and she stopped. “I’ll be down in a moment. Please, go ahead without me …”

“Oh, no, man. We can wait,” Lance said.

“How kind,” Ben replied before disappearing upstairs.

“So … that’s Ben, huh?”

“Yes. That’s Ben. Why do you say it like that?” Evelyn inquired. 

“Like what? I’m just saying … I never thought I’d meet the guy.”

“Well, you just did.” 

“Auntie, you’re wearing the pretty dress. Isn’t it pretty, coach?” She could feel Lance’s eyes on her and she didn’t dare look up at him.

“Very,” he replied, as if it were totally normal to compliment one of your student’s parents like that. 

“Thanks,” Evelyn said, looking up at him only for a moment. His eyes looked darker than they did earlier. It must have been the lighting.

To say that dinner was awkward was the understatement of the century. Ben was cordial, but Evelyn knew him well enough to know that he was a little more than upset that they had a guest he’d never met. A very charming, very handsome guest that was alone with his fiance and his ward, as he called Hannah.  
When Ben asked Lance about himself, Evelyn held her breath. She knew enough to know that this could go badly, but she hoped that Lance wouldn’t say anything unsavory in front of Hannah.

“Not too much to tell, I guess.”

“I’m sure there is. You’re an ex gymnast, right?”

“Yeah,” Lance said after swallowing a bite of turkey.

“And I think Hannah told me that you’ve won a couple of medals, am I right?”

“A few. Two golds and two silvers.”

“So why did you stop?” Ben asked. “Too old to do those little flips?” 

“I suppose,” Lance replied cooley. “My hamstrings and I got into too many disagreements. So, I decided to pursue coaching. I have a lifetime of knowledge to pass down to kids like Hannah, here.” He motioned to Hannah and she beamed at him. She really did think the world of him, Evelyn thought. She prayed that Hannah never found out about his past … if she didn’t already know. Olivia had probably heard it from her mom and she was sure Olivia had passed it on. Or maybe she hadn’t. She really hoped not. 

“Well, that’s noble of you. I guess it’s true what they say, huh?” Lance shot him a questioning look. “Those who can’t do, teach.” Evelyn tensed, expecting Lance to reply with something colorful or even blow up at him.

“I guess so,” Lance replied. After a moment of struggling to catch his gaze, Evelyn found it. She tried to say sorry without words, and Lance nodded at her, giving her a small smile. Ben was being such an asshole and she felt terrible about it. Lance was taking it in stride, though. That surprised her. “This turkey is really amazing, Evelyn.”

“Thank you,” she replied. “Ben, do you like it?”

“A little too moist for my taste,” Ben said. Evelyn heard Lance bite back a laugh. She nudged him with her foot under the table. Leave it to Tucker to be totally calm and cool when someone was insulting him, but lose it when somebody made an unintentional sexual innuendo. Lance nudged her back and she glared at him. He gave her a little wink and she held her breath, praying that Ben didn’t notice.

“I think it’s great, auntie,” Hannah said. Ben looked at Hannah. “I mean, aunt Evelyn.” Ben thought the word ‘auntie’ was too childish for a teenager to use. And unladylike. 

“What is it that you do, Ben?” Lance asked. Oh great … here we go, Evelyn thought. Ben went on for ten minutes about his job, using unnecessarily big words to try to confuse Lance. But Lance didn’t falter. He listened intently, or at least he feigned interest. Either way, he shocked her. 

When Hannah and Lance talked excitedly about her progress, Evelyn sat and listened while Ben went to his phone. “Ben, come on… it’s Thanksgiving.”

“I know. I’m here, aren’t I? I just have to answer this email.”

“Fine,” she said defeatedly. “I’m going to go get the dessert. Lance, will you help me?”

“All you need to do is-” he stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. “Yeah. Coming.” He got up and followed her into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, Lance. I had no idea he was coming.”

“What? It’s fine.” Lance shrugged his shoulders. “You’ve got a real winner, there.”

“He’s just … on edge. He wasn’t expecting you. And for you to be …” Evelyn motioned to Lance. “You.”

“What do you mean for me to be me?” Lance asked, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. He stepped closer to Evelyn, reaching for the tinfoil of the dish.

“I just mean that if you came home to your fiance having dinner with a man that you’d never met and that man looked like you, wouldn’t you feel a bit insecure?”

“A man that looks like me …” the smile widened.

“Oh, cut the crap, Lance,” Evelyn groaned, ripping the tin foil. “You’re fully aware of how you look.”

“I am.” He took one step closer, his gaze searing into Evelyn from above her. “I just wasn’t aware that you were … aware.”

“Well,” Evelyn pulled back and started putting the lemon bars on a serving plate. “That’s because you’re not my type.”

“No?” he asked. 

“Definitely not.”

“I guess that’s not surprising, seeing as you’re engaged to Mr. Roboto out there.” Her brow furrowed. “You know, you’re going to go blind from glaring at me so much.”

“Well, maybe if you’d stop saying things that piss me off we wouldn’t have a problem!” She took a lemon square and bit into it. Suddenly, the anger she had subsided as she was whisked away onto a perfect cloud of lemony goodness. She closed her eyes, humming. 

“Good, huh?” he asked. She opened her eyes to find him smiling at her. “Told you they were delicious.” He popped one in his mouth, humming in response. Her body felt hot again, but she was sure it was the anger this time. That’s all it was.

“They’re okay.”

“Ha! Liar … you love them.” 

“I don’t.”

“You do,” he teased, stepping closer to her again. “Admit it. You love my bars.” She blinked at him. “C’mon …” he motioned with his hand. “Admit it.”

“They’re … fine.” 

“Fine? No. My chocolate chip cookies are fine. My lemon bars are divine.” 

“Fine …. They’re really good.” Lance made a triumphant gesture with his fist. “Okay? Happy?”

“Very. Now, let’s see if these will make Ben smile.”

Spoiler alert. They didn’t. But, dessert meant the night was almost over and that made everyone happy. After dessert, Lance made an excuse that he had to be up early tomorrow for practice. When Hannah said she thought the gym was closed, he let out a nervous laugh and said he was going because the gym was being cleaned and he had to be there. Quick thinking, Evelyn thought. She knew it was a lie, but she didn’t blame him. She wanted out, too.

She thanked him for coming. Hannah gave him a hug. Ben gave him a sturdy handshake. And then he was gone.

“Well, that was … interesting,” Hannah said. “I’m going to bed.”

“It’s 4:30,” Evelyn replied.

“What I meant was, I’m going to my room. They’re having a marathon of all the Friends Thanksgiving episodes.”

“You know the role, Hannah. Only one hour of TV a night,” Ben told her.

“C’mon, Ben. It’s a holiday.” Evelyn pleaded with him with her eyes. 

“Fine. But after the last episode, no more.”

“Yes, sir.”

Evelyn braced herself for a tirade. But Ben was unexpectedly calm. In fact, he was too calm. And too quiet. He barely said a word to her before he excused himself to go to bed, saying his jetlag was catching up with him. Once he was gone, Evelyn went upstairs to ask Hannah to come down and join her for the Friends marathon.

“You okay, aunt Evelyn?” she asked after a while.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, Ben didn’t know about coach Tucker …” 

“No.”

“He seemed pretty pissed about it. Did he yell at you?”

“No. Why would you-”

“It’s just that sometimes I can hear him yell at you,” Hannah said softly. “And I hear you yell back.”

“Hannah …” Evelyn had no idea that Hannah heard them. Were they that loud? And did they fight that much? She felt awful.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” She got up. “I can go back upstairs now.”

“No, please stay,” Evelyn pleaded, patting the couch. “It’s Thanksgiving … we should be with family.”

“Okay,” Hannah said with a small smile, sitting beside her. “I liked having coach Tucker over. Even if it was kind of a disaster.”

“Me, too.”


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone has those weeks where nothing goes right - it’s just the way the world worked. Evelyn knew this to be true, because she’d had a couple of bad ones, but the week before Christmas was a doozy. The pre-holiday rush with everyone trying to get their work done before they go home had begun at the office. Evelyn was staying late every day, trying to finish up reports and get everything in order before the new year. She’d also finally gotten Ben to do some wedding planning with her after another big fight. He was putting in an effort, but everything that he was adamant about was something that Evelyn didn’t really want. He wanted a band, she wanted a DJ. He wanted chicken, she wanted fish. He refused to use the color red in their colors - it was her favorite color. She felt like she was getting nowhere with him, and it was making her want to pull her hair out.

The only time Evelyn felt sane was when she went to the gym, and even ended up biting her in the ass. One night after work she went on the treadmill and did something to her knee. It hurt like a bitch, especially when she had to walk in heels. She tried to brush it off, but Ben made her go to the doctor a few days after she hurt it. She found out she had runner’s knee and that the only thing that could fix it was physical therapy. Like she had time for that! So, she just got a brace to wear under her slacks and took some pain relievers until she had time to address the issue - maybe after the new year. 

A few nights before Christmas eve, Evelyn managed to get off a bit early so she thought she’d surprise Hannah by going to pick her up from practice. When she got there the only person there was Lance, cleaning up after the kids had gone home. He was blasting that old school rap again and … dancing. Evelyn couldn’t help but giggle at him. Luckily, the music was loud enough that he couldn’t hear her. She wasn’t sure how long she watched the little show he was unwittingly putting on for her. She was thoroughly entertained, though. It was the best thing she’d seen all week. When he turned around, he screamed and jumped back.

“What the hell, Evelyn!” He turned off the music and scratched the back of his neck. Evelyn couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“Sorry I interrupted your … what was that?” She covered her mouth, trying to hold back her laugh. Lance grimaced at her like he was annoyed, but his the color of his cheeks told her he was just embarrassed.

“What are you doing here?” He threw a towel over his shoulder and walked over to the mats to start putting them away.

Well, I thought I’d surprise Hannah by coming to watch the last hour of practice. Why aren’t the kids here?”

“It was the last practice before Christmas eve, so I thought I’d let them go early. And Hannah told me she was spending the night at Olivia’s …” He picked up a big mat and threw it over on top of the others.

“Oh, shit.” Evelyn ran her hand down her face. “That was tonight, wasn’t it? I completely forgot.”

“Rough week?” he asked, throwing another mat. How did he do that so effortlessly?

“You could say that,” she said, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Well, sorry I stopped your dance party.” He made a face at her. “I’m gonna go. Merry Christmas, Lance.” She started walking away.

“Hey, are you okay?” he called from behind her.

“What?” She turned to him.

“You’re limping. And you’re wearing a brace on your knee. Are you okay?” he asked again, walking towards her. Of course she decided to wear a dress that day - no hiding the brace in that.

“Oh, yeah. It’s just runner’s knee.”

“You need physical therapy for that,” he told her.

“That’s exactly what the doctor said,” she replied, sucking her lips in. “The brace is fine for now. I don’t have time for therapy.”

“No? What about now?”

“What?” she said with a laugh.

“I know about runner’s knee - I’ve had it. I can help.”

“Thanks, but I think I should go to a professional.” Lance held his arms out, as if to say ‘here I am’. “You are not a professional,” Evelyn chuckled. 

“Well, no … but I know some exercises that can help. You really need to stretch it out. And you need to get a massage to loosen everything up. Your muscles in your thigh are too tight. I can help.” She gave him a look. “Really, I can.”

“I’m good,” she said, waving him off. But as she started to walk away, she let out an audible gasp nearly fell over from the pain. Lance was behind her in an instant, holding her up. His cologne wafted into her nostrils. He smelled way too good for someone doing all that physical activity.

“Liar,” he whispered in her ear. Evelyn looked up at him. “C’mon, get on the mat over here. You need to stretch that baby out.” He put her arm around his neck and started walking her over.

“You really don’t have to do this. I’m fine. I’m going to start physical therapy after the New Year - I just don’t have - ah!” She stepped the wrong way and pain shot through her knee like she was hit with a hammer. 

“You’re going to sit on this mat and let me help you, Evelyn. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“But, I’m definitely not dressed for this.” She picked up her dress a bit.

“You’ll be fine,” he said with a smile. “If I see panties, I’ll avert my eyes.” She glared at him. “I promise, Miss Burns. Get down on the mat.” She sighed - he wasn’t going to let up. She let him help her down on the mat and he got down on his knees in front of her.

“What … exactly, are you going to do to me?” He shot her a cheeky look. “Lance …”

“That’s coach Tucker.” He pointed at her. She wanted to bite his finger, but refrained. “First, you need to stretch. Then I’ll show you some exercises. And then I’ll show you a massage that you … or Ben … can do. It’s usually better if someone else does it.”

“Is it going to hurt?”

“Maybe a little, but I promise you it’ll help relieve some of your pain. Trust me, okay?” He looked into her eyes - she never noticed how blue they were. And they had specks of grey in them, almost making them look cobalt. “Okay?” he repeated when she didn’t answer.

“Yes. I trust you.” She had no idea why, but she did. 

“Wow … you are not flexible,” Lance remarked as she was stretching out. “I guess the gymnastics gene really didn’t go to you, huh?”

“If you’re going to be a dick, then I’m going to hobble out of here,” she told him.

“Sorry,” he said with a little chuckle. “I can help you work on that, too.”

“I’m good,” she said, her nose scrunching up as she spoke.

“Okayyyy, but I bet Ben would thank me.”

“LANCE!” Evelyn slapped his arm and he threw his head back and laughed.

“I’m just saying … flexibility comes in handy in the bedroom.”

“What goes on in my bedroom is just fine,” she quipped. “And none of your business.”

“You’re right. Sorry.” He stood up, holding his hand out to her. “C’mon.” Lance pulled her up, but he did so with a little too much effort and she slammed right into his chest. “Shit. Sorry.” He looked down at her, pushing the hair that was in her eyes out of the way. “You okay?”

“F-fine,” she said, pushing herself off his chest. “What now?”

“Exercises. You can do these at home. Or at work when you have time.”

“Unlikely,” she said, rolling her eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest. “I mean, the whole having time thing. With the wedding planning and the holidays and work, I honestly feel like I’m going to go insane.”

“You have to take care of yourself, though, Evelyn. If you don’t, it’s only going to get worse and you’ll have to have surgery.”

“Surgery?” She gulped. Lance just nodded. “Show me the exercises.”

There were a few times that Evelyn had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain during the exercises. And there were a few exercises that were definitely not meant to be done in a dress. But Lance was surprisingly professional - he didn’t look once. It seemed very out of character for him, Evelyn thought. But he promised. 

“Good,” he told her after she did the last set of leg lifts. She was working up a bit of a sweat - thank God her dress was black. “Sit down. I’m going to go get the tiger balm out of my office so I can rub it into your thigh.”

“Hold on …” She waved her hand in front her here. “First, what’s tiger balm. And second, you’re going to rub it into my thigh? My knee is hurt - not my thigh.”

“Yes, but the reason your knee is hurt is because your tendons in your muscles in your THIGH are tight and pulling your knee cap over.” The thought of her knee cap moving made her shiver. “So, rubbing the tiger balm, which is kind of like icy hot only better, into your thigh will help.”

“And you just have that lying around in your office?”

“I’m an athlete, Evelyn. Sometimes I strain a muscle. This stuff is like gold. Trust me.”

“Fine….” 

Evelyn sat on the mat with her legs out, flexing her arms and leaning back. Lance was only gone a few moments, and when he came back he sat down facing her and pulled her leg up over his thighs. “Scoot up a bit,” he told her. She did, moving her butt so she was sitting by his knees. “I’m going to move your dress up a little, okay?” She nodded. “I’m not trying anything …”

“I didn’t say you were,” she replied.

“Oh. Right … you didn’t.” His cheeks were pink again. “I just don’t want to get your dress all tiger balmy.”

“Tiger balmy,” Evelyn said with a little giggle. 

“Yeah, this stuff can be kinda messy.” He opened the jar and scooped out the burnt-orange colored substance that was halfway between a gel and a solid. It looked greasy and it smelled so weird. “It smells, too. Sorry,” he said with a shrug.

“It’s fine.” Lance took the hem of her dress in his hands and scooted it up to the top of her thigh, almost to her panties. Neither of them said a word as Lance put his hands on her, slowly rubbing the balm into her thigh right above her knee.

“Let me know if I go too hard, okay?” he asked. Evelyn expected him to wink or smirk, but he didn’t. He was stone-faced, actually - it was so weird. She watched his tan, long, slender fingers work into her pale flesh, rubbing in small circles. He’d concentrate in one spot for a few moments before inching up her thigh, rubbing a little deeper every few circles. “You’re really tight.” Still, nothing. But an unintentional laugh escaped Evelyn’s lips and Lance raised his eyebrow at her.

“Sorry. I….”

“You really need to stretch more. And try to de-stress. I can see it in your shoulders, too. And the way you walk. You need to loosen up, Evelyn.”

“I’m loose,” she argued.

“You’re probably the most uptight person I know,” he replied, digging deep into her thigh. Evelyn winced. “Sorry.”

“I am not uptight! I’m loosey goosey.” Now she got a smile out of him. “I’m totally … chill is still a word people use, right?” 

“Sure,” he laughed, but then he leaned into her. “But if you have to ask, then you’re definitely …” he moved in closer, “not chill.” 

“You think you’ve got me figured out, huh?” she asked.

“Oh, I know I do,” he replied.

“You really don’t.

“I do,” he insisted. She hadn’t noticed until that moment how close their faces were to one another. And she hadn’t noticed that his hands had stopped moving; his palms resting on her middle thigh. The fingers of his left hand were almost in inner-thigh territory. A few millimeters in and up and he would be dangerously close to …

“Are you done?” she asked.

“Huh?” Lance shook his head, as if he were shaking away a thought. She was reluctantly curious as to what that thought was.

“You stopped,” she said, looking down at his hands on her. The grip he had on her made her shudder. She told herself that it was just because she and Ben hadn’t had sex all week and she was horny, but in the back of her mind she knew that she liked the way he was holding her; she liked the way they looked together. 

“Oh.” He pulled his hands away. “Yeah … I think I got it all rubbed in there.” He pulled her dress down, but her leg was still resting over his thighs. “How does it feel?”

“Surprisingly … better.” She smiled at him and he smiled back. “Thank you.”

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed. His gaze made her a bit uneasy, and a little … she shook it off before the thought manifested. She pulled her leg back, rubbing her knee a bit. Lance cleared his throat, pushing himself up off the mat and holding his hand out to her. “Here.” She took his hand with trepidation. “I promise I won’t pull as hard this time.”

“That’s what she said,” Evelyn quipped. Lance threw his head back, laughing loudly. He pulled her up and he was still laughing.

“That was a good one, Evelyn.”

“See? I can be funny.” He just hummed and nodded. “I can be!”

“Sure you can, sweetheart.” He patted her arm and she glared at him. “I’m telling you, you’ll go blind,” he teased. He bent over and grabbed the jar of tiger balm, pushing it into her hand. “Here.”

“What? No, this is yours. I can get some.”

“Take it. I have jars of the stuff. Make sure you … or Ben … rub that into your thigh every night. And you can put a bit on your knee, too. The cooling sensation will help dull the pain.”

“Thanks.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I let the kids go early, huh? Free therapy session!”

“I can pay you,” Evelyn told him.

“No need,” he said, smiling widely at her. “Just … say you’ll for sure be a chaperone to the trip in a few weeks and we’ll consider us even.”

“Ohhh, I see.” Evelyn crossed her arms in front of her chest. Lance’s eyes moved down to her cleavage for a moment, probably fast enough that he didn’t think she’d notice. But she did. And now her cheeks were hot. “You had a motive after all.”

“I might have,” he said, squinting and cocking his head to the side. It was kind of adorable, and Evelyn hated herself immediately for thinking that. “But I really was trying to help you. Runner’s knee is a bitch.”

“Well, Hannah has been begging me to chaperone,” she told him. “I guess a little birdy told her that you mentioned it to me?” Lance silently pointed at his chest. “Mmm hmm.”

“So, you’ll do it?”

“Yes. I mean, I already got the time off.”

“Wonderful. Thank you, you’re a lifesaver. Here, it’s dark. I’ll walk you out to your car.”

“Thanks.”

“You can lean on me … if you want.” He walked close beside her.

“I’m good.”

Evelyn was about to get into her car when she stopped and turned to Lance. “So, what other moms are coming?”

“It’ll be you, Gloria, and Tiffany.” Tiffany. Great. She was going to be hanging on Lance all week. This was going to be fun.

“Fun,” she said. Lance gave her a look as if to say, ‘I know. And I’m sorry.’

“Well, Merry Christmas, Evelyn.”

“Merry Christmas, Lance. Thanks for the therapy.”

“No problem. If you need me to help you out again, you have my number. Okay?”

“Okay,” she nodded. “Goodnight.”

 

“Where were you?” Ben sat in the dark living room; his laptop giving off the only light. He looked up at her and his nose scrunched up in disgust. “And why do you smell like … what is that?”

“It’s tiger balm.” She didn’t dare tell him who rubbed it into her leg. It was completely innocent … or mostly. At least it seemed innocent on Lance’s end, which was surprising. It affected her more than she cared to admit. If Ben found out, he’d hit the ceiling. “I was Googling my knee thing at work and it said this can help if I rub it into my thigh. So I went to Walgreens and got some. It’s actually kind of working.” She showed him the jar that Lance gave her.

“Ah. Good.” He put his laptop down and came over to her. “You know, I’ve been thinking …” he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

“About?”

“The wedding. And, you’re right. We should have a DJ. That way we can have a variety. And maybe we can compromise on the menu a little bit.”

“Really?” she asked, smiling at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He nodded, giving her a soft kiss.

“Really. I just want to make you happy, beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Her hand ran down his chest and she tugged on his tie. She loved that tie on him - she got it for him for his birthday last year.

“You know,” he brushed his lips up against her cheek. “We’re all alone tonight.”

“True …” She giggled as he breathed into her ear.

“We should take advantage of it, don’t you think?” His hands moved down to her waist, pulling her closer.

“I do,” she sighed as he started to kiss her neck.

“Practicing for the wedding already?” he teased, pulling the skirt of her dress up into his fist. Evelyn leaned back, letting his lips explore her cleavage. “This dress is pretty sexy, Evelyn. I don’t know if I want you going out in it again.”

“Ben,” she sighed. She hated it when he got like that.

“Just teasing, sexy. Now, why don’t you go shower off that nasty smelling stuff and meet me in the bedroom in 10 minutes? And don’t put on any pajamas.”

“See you in 10,” she said, giving him a knee-buckling kiss.

Ben was … good, in bed. Evelyn hadn’t slept with too many men before him, but none of them had ever managed to make her come during sex. Ben could when he really tried. Sometimes when they were both tired and horny they’d screw, he’d finish and she’d pretend to finish so he wouldn’t feel bad, and then she’d go into the bathroom and finish herself off. He’d always be fast asleep by the time she got back. But when he really tried … kissed her, even engaged in a little foreplay, then she’d actually get there with him. A few times she even got there before him. Tonight, she thought, was going to be one of those nights.

When she came into the bedroom, Ben was naked under the covers. The lights were low and soft music was playing. “Wow … your body is gorgeous,” he told her. She blushed, looking down at the floor before looking back at him. “C’mere.” She bit her lip, walking without limping. It hurt, but she knew the limp would kill the mood. “So sexy,” he told her, stroking her arm after she got under the covers with him. “I’m so hot for you right now.”

“Yeah?” she asked. He nodded, lowering her onto her back. He started kissing down her body - that didn’t happen often. Usually, he’d push her on her back, push into her and start going. He told her he preferred missionary so he could look into her eyes, but sometimes she thought it was just because he was so … stiff. Just like Lance said about her. She was NOT stiff! And she’d prove it. She pulled Ben up, pushing him on his back and climbing on top of him.

“Whoa … Evelyn. What are you...” She attacked him with a searing kiss, grinding her body against his. He was nice and hard and she moaned when the tip of his cock brushed against her mound. “Evelyn,” he moaned. “What … what’s gotten into you?” She moved up against him again, her teeth grazing against his neck.

“Nothing,” she said, biting down on him gently.

“Ouch!” He pushed at her and she flexed her arms, hovering over him. 

“Sorry,” she said with a little smile.

“Seriously, babe. What’s gotten into you?”

“I just …. Want to be … fun.” He cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow at her. “I was thinking we could try something a little …” she moved her hips against his again and he threw his head back, biting his lip, “different.”

“Oh…” His hands went to her hips, moving back over her ass. “You want to be on top, huh?” She nodded, smiling at him. “And you want it …” he gave her ass a little slap and she jumped. “Rough?”

“God, yes,” she whimpered, grabbing his neck and diving in for another kiss. He pulled her close, rutting his hips up against her. She moaned into his mouth. “Fuck me.”

“Evelyn …” he pulled back, looking at her. “You know I don’t like it when you swear.”

“Sorry,” she said with a shrug. “I just thought … if we’re being rough …”

“Right, but I just don’t like the way that word sounds coming out of your mouth.” Way to kill the mood. She thought he was on board when he gave her a little spank, but now she wasn’t so sure. “But just for tonight … you can fuck me.” He gave her a kiss - it was soft and gentle and normal. She didn’t want any of those things. She wanted him to grind his hips up into her again and nibble on her neck so much that it left marks. She wanted him to grab at her and press his fingers into her skin, just like Lance had … WHY was she thinking about Lance? She shook her head, attacking Ben again. Only this time, she moved in a way that killed her knee.

“Ah!” She winced. 

“I know. Me, too,” Ben groaned, grabbing her ass.

“No. No. My knee,” she said, sitting up on him.

“Oh. Maybe I should be on top, then …” Evelyn hated to admit it, but he was right. She nodded and he turned her over. “We can try it rough another night.” He kissed her. “Okay?” She nodded. Ben pushed his way in and started moving in and out. She grabbed his hips, trying to get him to where she needed him to be. But he kept his steady pace, kissing her every once in a while but mostly burying his face in her neck. Evelyn closed her eyes, moving her hips up against him to try to deepen his thrust. “Shh, babe. Lay still. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” It was sweet that he cared, but he wasn’t going hard enough for her. She needed him to go harder.

“Harder,” she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You want it harder?” he asked. She nodded and he started going harder, alright - like a jackhammer. It felt good. It was like he was almost there, teetering on where she desperately wanted him to reach. She closed her eyes, willing him to go there. “I’m going to orgasm,” he told her.

“I’m almost there,” she whimpered, arching her back to try and get him to go deeper. “Almost. There.”

“Come on, babe.” He kissed her. “Get there.”

She closed her eyes tight, trying to focus on the orgasm that was teasing the pit of her stomach. Come, she told herself. Come. Let go. Don’t be uptight. Don’t be what Lance thinks you are. Lance. His cocky smile flashed in her mind. And The way he’d smile at her when he knew he got her riled up. And the way his biceps bulged in those shirts he always wore. And the way his ass looked when she was watching him dance earlier that night. And the way his hard chest felt against her when he pulled her up into his body. And the way his fingers felt on her inner thigh. His strong, tan fingers pressing into her soft, pale thigh, rubbing hard and deep… 

She thought about him rubbing a little higher, teasing at the edge of her panties … the smell of his cologne as he’d lean into her, his plush, full lips turning into just a hint of a smile as he saw her react to his touch. “Does that feel good?” he’d ask, his voice low and husky. She’d nod, biting her lip. “How about this?” he’d ask, his fingers tracing the outline of her panties down to her inner thigh. She’d whimper and he’d chuckle, nuzzling her cheek with his before whispering in her ear, “and this?” as his fingers moved over her panties. Evelyn would gasp, her eyes wide. But Lance would just smile at her and say, “I think you like me more than you want to admit,” pressing his fingers into the wet fabric.

“Lance,” she’d choke out just before he pressed his lips against hers, his kiss rough and needy, like he was desperate for her. She’d grab his neck, opening her mouth at the coaxing of his tongue against her bottom lip. She pawed at him, trying to get him closer, deepening the kiss and massaging his tongue this hers. He’d moan into the kiss and the sound would make her nerves flutter in her belly. His fingers would rub hard and fast over the cotton, the friction driving her mad. She’d grind up against his fingers and he’d smile into her kiss.

“You’re so wet,” he’d groan into her lips, nipping at her lip. She nipped back and he’d growl at her - that growl would almost undo her. “Come for me, Evie.” He’d pull his lips from hers, pressing his forehead against hers and staring into her eyes; his flickering with lust. “Fucking come for me.”

“FUCK!” Evelyn cried out, her entire body shaking as she came harder than she’d come in a very long time.

“Yeah, babe. Ohhhh, God.” Ben’s body shook over hers as he came, spilling inside of her. He stilled and gave her a kiss before pulling out of her and turning on his back. “That was amazing.”

What the hell had just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

For what seemed like an eternity, Evelyn stared at the ceiling trying to understand what the fuck happened. Every time Ben snored or moved beside her she felt guilt surge her, so she decided it would be easier to think downstairs in the kitchen. 

She paced for God knows how long, going over what happened in her head. How in holy hell did Lance Tucker manage to get her off with so little effort? In a fantasy, no less! And how did she let herself fantasize about him? She was having sex with Ben. She loved Ben. Ben made her feel good. But Lance … God, he made her feel … 

What was she saying? She hated Lance. Well, hate was a strong word … but she didn’t really like the guy. He was a womanizing jerk with the biggest ego she’d ever seen. And boy, did he love riling her up. But earlier that night, he riled her up in a different way. And he was so…. Soooo… 

“Stop it,” she scolded, pulling open the fridge door. She fully intended to get some milk out to warm up in an attempt to make her sleepy. Instead, she grabbed a bottle of wine, opened it, and poured herself a glass as if she were sleepwalking and completely unaware of her actions. She sat down on a bar stool and sipped her wine, trying to slow her racing mind. 

“Auntie?” Hannah came into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Hannah!” Evelyn thought to hide the wine glass, but it was too late. “What are you doing up? It’s …” Evelyn looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. “You should be in bed.”

“Bad dream,” Hannah said, coming to sit on the stool beside her. “You okay? I thought I heard you talking to someone.”

“What? Oh, no. I’m fine.” She took a sip of her wine and Hannah gave her a look. “Bad dream, too. What was yours about?”

“My parents.”

“Oh.” Well, that put things into perspective. Why was she worried about a stupid fantasy when someone she loved was in pain? “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was Christmas morning and I was in my old house and I went down the stairs.” She paused and Evelyn realized she was holding back tears.

“Hannah.” Evelyn got off her stool and wrapped her arms around her niece, pulling her into her chest and rubbing her back as she cried.

“They weren’t there. Nothing was there. And … I-I ...I was alone. And I …” She burst into tears and Evelyn held her tighter, stroking her hair. “I don’t want … To do … Christmas without them,” Hannah sobbed. “It’s too hard, auntie. It’s too hard.”

“I know, sweetheart.” She kissed her hair. “I know it’s hard. But you know they want you to be happy. They want you to go on, right?” Hannah nodded, her head still buried in Evelyn’s shoulder. “They want you to celebrate life and all that comes with it. I know your mom loved Christmas and that it’s hard doing it without her. It’s hard for me, too. But when she looks down on us, she doesn’t want to see us crying, does she?”

“N-no.”

“She wants to see us smiling. And laughing. Your father, too. They want you to be happy, Hannah. And you’re doing so well.” She pulled back, looking down at Hannah’s tear-stained face. “You amaze me. You know that?” Hannah shook her head. “The fact that you were able to move across the country and start at a new school and a new gym and somehow fit in effortlessly amazes me. You’re so strong. And so good. And so talented. You’re honestly my hero.”

“That’s what coach Tucker says, too,” Hannah sniffed. For once, Evelyn agreed with Lance.

“Well … he’s right. You are a phenomenal young lady.” Evelyn put her hands on Hannah’s shoulders. “I know this first Christmas is going to be tough. It will always be hard. But I think your parents would want you to celebrate. Don’t you?” Hannah nodded. “Plus, I got you something really cool.”

“You did?” Hannah blinked at her and Evelyn nodded. “What?”

“You’ll have to wait until Christmas morning to find out,” she said with a smile.

“Fine,” she groaned.

“Think you can go back to sleep?” Evelyn asked. Hannah shook her head. “Want to watch some late-night infomercials and laugh at the salespeople?” Hannah nodded and Evelyn giggled. “Okay, then.”

Christmas went better than expected. Hannah was, understandably, somber at first. But both Evelyn and Ben did their best to make it a special day for her. Yes, even Ben went out of his way to be festive, going as far as wearing an ugly Christmas sweater while the three of them drank cocoa and watched old Christmas movies. At the end of the day, Hannah had a smile on her face and that was all Evelyn could have asked for.

 

A week later was Jeanie’s annual New Years Eve party. Evelyn didn’t care much for the holiday, especially after last year. They were at a big party in Orlando for her work and Ben was going to meet her there after his plane landed. She got all dressed up and even got her hair and make-up professionally done. But then midnight rolled around and she was sitting alone on the terrace with a half-drunk bottle of champagne and tear-stained cheeks. Ben apologized profusely, but it still left a sour taste in her mouth. She feared the same might happen this year, since he would be flying in from Shanghai that day. But even if he didn’t make it, Evelyn was determined to have fun because this year, Hannah would be there with her. 

Jeanie’s party was always a big family affair. Everyone from the gym would be there, including Lance. That part did make Evelyn a tad weary. Thankfully, he hadn’t managed to creep into her lurid thoughts since that night, probably partially due to the fact that she had avoided him like the plague. She dropped Hannah off for her practice and then went to run “errands” before picking her up again. She did not set foot in the gym once that week. 

“What do you think of this one?” Hannah asked, showing her aunt the 3rd dress she’d tried on. She twirled and Evelyn smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

“That’s the one. It’s so cute and sparkly. I wish I could get away with wearing sparkles like that.”

“You can, auntie. It’s New Years Eve! Everyone’s dressed like a disco ball.”

“Unfortunately, I do not own any disco-ball ensembles. I think I’ll just go with …” She fingered through the dresses hanging in her closet. “This one?”

“Black? Again? C’mon, aunt Evelyn. Throw in some color.”

“What would you suggest then?” Evelyn asked, throwing her hands on her hips and giving her a face. Hannah just laughed.

“This one!” She pulled out a dress that Evelyn had honestly forgotten about. It was cherry red with thin straps and a sweetheart neck. The skirt flared a bit and it came just above her knee. “It’s festive and if you put some red lipstick on, your eyes will really pop!”

“I dunno …” 

“You’ll make me really happy if you wear it,” Hannah sang, swaying from side to side holding the dress up. Evelyn snatched the dress.

“Fine. You win.”

“Yes!” Hannah pumped her fist.

 

After the valet left with Evelyn’s car - yes, Jeanie had a valet at her party - she and Hannah stood in front of the house, staring at it. “I will never get over the size of this house,” Evelyn said. Evelyn wasn’t hurting for money, but she didn’t flaunt it either. Jeanie … she liked to flaunt. But she did it beautifully. It was a gorgeous house and the Christmas lights were spectacular. As they approached, they heard music and laughter. And Evelyn was sure she heard Lance’s laugh. She cursed the fact that she could pick it out in a crowd of people. 

“You okay?” Hannah asked. Evelyn nodded. “Let’s go. I’m sure Ben will be here soon.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Last time she heard from him he had just landed in New York and his flight to St. Pete was delayed. If he left soon, he might make it just in time for the clock to strike midnight.

“Hannah! Evelyn! Don’t you look gorgeous!” Jeanie greeted them with open arms and when Hannah looked over at Evelyn, they both smiled because Jeanie was wearing a dress even more shiny than Hannah’s. “Come in. Come in! The bar is over to the left. Of course, we have some great non-alcoholic drinks for the kids. Have you ever had a Shirley Temple, Hannah?”

“Oh, yeah. They’re delish.” 

“Delish,” Jeanie repeated, laughing like someone tickled her. “You’re too much. The buffet is over in the grand dining room down the hall. And there’s a dance floor set up out on the lawn. If you need anything, track down someone with a bow-tie!”

“Alright, then,” Evelyn said as soon as Jeanie went to greet the next wave of guests. “Shirley Temple?”

“Shirley Temple.”

It didn’t take long for Evelyn to find Lance. Not that she was looking. He just kinda stuck out. He was wearing a navy blue suit that had a little bit of a shine to it with a white dress shirt and no tie. The first few buttons of his shirt were left open, exposes his tanned skin. He looked … It didn’t matter how he looked. A new waify blonde was attached to him. Literally. She looked like she was glued to his side. It was kind of gross the way she was hanging off of him.

“Is it okay if I go downstairs with the rest of the kids? They’re playing spin …” Hannah stopped mid-sentence; her cheeks turned bright red.

“The bottle?” Evelyn finished.

“What? What’s that?” Hannah asked with feigned curiosity, cocking her head to the side.

“Go on,” Evelyn laughed. “But if they start playing 7 minutes in heaven you come right back up here, missy. And don’t kiss anyone you don’t want to kiss.” 

“Who’s kissing who?” The hairs on the back of Evelyn’s neck spiked up at the sound of his voice. Damnit. Slowly, she turned around to find Lance and his date.

“Hannah. She’s just going down to the basement with the other kids.”

“Are there boys down there?” Suddenly, Lance’s cheeky smile disappeared. He looked like a concerned dad. It was not a look she thought she’d ever see on Lance Tucker.

“I suppose so,” Evelyn said with a shrug.

“And you let her go down there?” Lance asked in a harsh tone.

“She’s my niece, Lance. And she’s just having a little fun. It’s harmless.”

“Sure. That’s how it starts. But boys that age … Maybe I should go down there.”

“Let the kids play, Lancy,” the waif cooed, running her fingers across the exposed bit of his chest. “That way you can play with me.” Evelyn couldn’t help rolling her eyes and Lance definitely noticed. He averted her gaze and she couldn’t tell if it was because he was annoyed or embarrassed. He stepped back from his date and she pouted.

“I just don’t want her to get mixed up with a boy so close to the competition next week.”

“Ah, I see.” Evelyn nodded thoughtfully before taking a sip of her drink. “So, you’re just worried she’ll lose focus and it’ll mess up a win for you.”

“No. No, that’s not what I …” He stepped closer to her.

“Uh huh,” Evelyn nodded, turning away from him. “Enjoy the party, Lance.”

“Wait, Evelyn …” she heard him call, but she just kept walking.

The hours passed and still no Ben. Hannah was having fun with the other teens. They’d moved to the dance floor around 11 and she looked like she was having a blast. Evelyn? Not so much. She felt like she was experiencing deja vu, standing on the deck overlooking the west lawn watching the party from a distance. There were a few other people enjoying the lovely night out on the deck, but she still felt so alone.

“The elusive Evelyn,” Lance said from behind her. She stiffened. She was so not in the mood for this. She hoped that maybe if she stayed perfectly still and didn’t respond that he’d just go away. She should have known that was hopeless. “I was wondering where you’d gone off to.” He came to stand beside her, leaning against the railing with his body facing hers. She didn’t look at him. 

“Here I am,” she said, shrugging. “And don’t worry, Hannah’s perfectly fine. She’s out there dancing.”

“I know. I talked to her a few minutes ago. She’s having fun.”

“Like a normal teenager. So weird, right?” Evelyn quipped, finally glancing over at her. Lance glared at her. “You know, you’ll go blind if you keep glaring at me like that.”

“Throwing my line back at me.” He raised his glass to her. “Nice.”

“Did you lose your date?” Evelyn asked, taking a sip of her drink. It was her second one, and she was starting to feel the effects of the vodka. It helped with the whole missing your fiance on New Years Eve thing. 

“Nope.” He leaned into Evelyn, pointing out onto the dance floor. There she was, dancing with another guy. “There she is.”

“Shouldn’t you be out there?” Evelyn asked.

“I’m not much of a dancer,” he shrugged.

“Well, I know that much,” Evelyn replied. Lance gave her a look. “I caught you dancing last week, remember? If you can call it that.”

“Hey! I may not be much of a dancer, but I have moves other places.” Evelyn’s eyes unwillingly widened. “Like on the uneven bars,” he said with a cheeky grin. “Oh, you thought I meant …”

“I didn’t think anything,” she said, standing up and pushing herself off the railing. “I’m going to go get another drink.”

“Let me. What’re you drinking?”

“No, it’s fine, I got it,” she said. Lance shook his head, grabbing her drink from her hand. As he did, his fingers brushed against her skin and she was reminded of where else those fingers had been - in reality and in fantasy. She hoped the night hid her blushing cheeks. 

“What’re you drinking?” he repeated.

“Vodka. Vodka tonic,” she replied.

“Alright, then,” he said with an amused look. “I’ll be right back.”

“Great. I’ll be here,” she said, throwing her arms up. He chuckled at her, shaking his head. Moments later, he returned with two drinks. 

“So, Evelyn … I have this feeling …”

“Huh?” Suddenly, Evelyn felt nerves tickle in her belly. He wasn’t smiling and that made her even more nervous. Serious Lance was unsettling. He rarely came out. 

“Did I do something to piss you off?” Evelyn stared at him and a little smile played at the corners of his mouth. “I mean, more than usual?”

“What? No. Why would you say that?” She turned to look out onto the dance floor again. 

“Well, you haven’t been at a single practice this week.”

“I’ve been busy. With work.”

“Aren’t you off work this week?” he asked, leaning in a bit. God, he smelled good. She didn’t want to, but her eyes moved over to him. That little smile was gone again. “Did I do something?”

“No.” Not you, she thought. Just the stupid, ridiculously sexy fantasy version of you that made me feel like I’ve been drowning in guilt the last week.

“You sure?” He was so close now that she could feel his breath on her. Or maybe that was the breeze. She pulled back slightly, nodding.

“I’ve just been busy. The holidays, ya know.”

“Alright, then,” he said, his nose scrunching up a bit as he said it. “And how’s the knee?”

“It’s fine,” she replied. It was better, actually.

“You’ve been doing the exercises and getting it massaged?” he asked.

“Mmm-hmmm. Ben’s very good at the massage part.”

“Is he?” Lance chuckled.

“What?” Evelyn couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Just hard to imagine someone so stiff giving a good massage,” Lance said with a shrug. “You gotta have the right touch.” Lance moved his hand in the air like he was massaging her thigh. Evelyn squeezed her thighs together to quell the unwanted ache that suddenly manifested in between her legs. “Where is Ben, anyway? I mean, if my fiance was at a party alone looking the way you look …” He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, glancing at her. She felt like he was looking at her naked or something. She didn’t like it, she told herself. Nope. She didn’t like it at all. 

“He’s on his way,” she blurted out. “He should be here right before midnight.”

“You mean in ten minutes?” Lance asked. Evelyn’s eyes widened and she grabbed Lance’s arm, pushing up his sleeve to look at his watch.

“Shit … I didn’t realize it was so late. I should go get Hannah.”

“Let her have fun,” he said with a wave.

“You’ve changed your tune,” she said, giving him a look.

“I mean, we can both see her. She’s just dancing. That’s quite different than being in a basement with a bunch of teenage boys and a spinning bottle. I still can’t believe you let her go down there.”

“Tell me, Lance. What other critiques do you have on my parenting skills?” She found herself moving closer to him.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” he said softly. “I just worry about her. She’s like my …”

“Kid?” she asked. Lance shrugged. Evelyn didn’t know quite what to say to that. She couldn’t decide if it pissed her off or warmed her heart. So, she decided to change the topic. “Shouldn’t you go find your date so you can kiss her at midnight?”

“Eh,” Lance said with a shrug. “I’m kind of over it. She’s a bit clingy.”

“You think?” Evelyn laughed.

“What about Ben? Does he know where to find you?”

“I texted him and told him where I was.” She looked down at her phone. Nothing. And it was five minutes to midnight. She sighed. “Deja vu,” she mumbled to herself.

“Hmm?” Lance hummed, scooting closer so their elbows touched.

“Nothing,” she sighed, turning to face him. He turned into her.

“You said deja vu. Were you at this party last year? I feel like I would have remembered you …”

“No,” she laughed. “I didn’t know any of these people last year. Last year, Ben and I were supposed to go to a big party in Orlando. Well, I went and he missed it. His flight got delayed and he didn’t get in until 3 am. So, it kinda feels like-”

“Deja vu,” Lance said, giving her a soft smile.

“I was really hoping to get a New Years Eve kiss this year,” she found herself saying. “Which is silly, really. Because I hate this holiday. It’s so stupid. Just another excuse to get drunk.”

“Which you are,” he said with a little laugh.

“I am not! I’m tipsy, at worst,” she said. When she tried to stand up tall, she stumbled and Lance had to steady her with his hand on her waist.

“Okay, tipsy. Maybe we should cut you off, huh?” He grabbed her drink and put it on the ledge.

“You’re not my coach, you know.”

“True, but I can still worry.”

“About me?” When Lance shrugged she threw her head back and laughed, causing her to lose her balance again. Lance grabbed her by the hips this time. With both hands.

“Whoa there,” he said with a little chuckle. He was holding her so close. Too close. She pulled back.

“Okay, maybe no more vodka.”

“Good call.”

“What time is it?” she mumbled, pulling Lance’s arm off of her and looking at his watch again, even though she had her phone in her little bag. “Two minutes.”

“You know, if you really want a kiss, I could …”

“What?” Evelyn’s eyes widened in shock. “Lance, no. That is not-”

“Just on the cheek,” he blurted out. He smiled and his nose did that little scrunched up thing again. “Just so you have at least a kiss, even if it’s not the one you really want.”

“I don’t need a …” She looked up at him and he smiled, but it wasn’t his Lance Tucker smile. It was softer. Kind. “I don’t need a kiss. And even if I did, you would not be the one-”

“Alright, alright” he said, putting his hands up in defense. “I just thought I’d offer. You know, the gentlemanly thing to do.”

“I wouldn’t say kissing someone else’s fiance was gentlemanly,” Evelyn said, patting his chest. Lance looked down at her hand that remained over his peck for probably a little too long.

“20! 19! 18!”

“Countdown time,” Lance said. Her hand was still on his chest. She cleared her throat, stepping back and staring down at her shoes.

“Lance! There you are!” His date ran up to him, throwing her arms around him. “I thought I was going to miss out on my New Years Eve, kiss.”

“So did I,” Lance said, glancing over at Evelyn as he said it.

“10! 9! 8!”

“Evelyn!” Ben appeared in the doorway. He looked completely exhausted. His hair was all a mess and his tie was loose around his neck. He had bags under his eyes. But he was there. “I made it!”

“You did!” She held her arms out to him and he ran to her, picking her up and spinning her. “Oh, whoa. No spinning,” she said, blinking up at him.

“Have you been drinking?” he asked. He looked disappointed. 

“2! 1! Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year,” Evelyn said to him, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Happy New Year, Lancy!” Lance’s date exclaimed, effectively ruining Evelyn’s moment with Ben. When she pulled back from the kiss, she caught a glance of Lance over Ben’s shoulder. He was looking at her, too. The expression on his face baffled Evelyn. She was expecting a cocky smile. A smirk. A wink. But he looked apologetic. What was he sorry for? His annoying date? The fact that he didn’t get to kiss her instead? No. That was silly. Why would he be sorry about that? And why would that even cross Evelyn’s mind? Great… now she was thinking about kissing him. Of his lips brushing against her cheek. She wondered how soft his lips were. She wondered how they would feel against hers. They looked soft. And his date sure seemed to enjoy the kiss he gave her. She kept kissing his neck, like she couldn’t get enough of him.

“You alright, darling?” Ben cooed, giving her another kiss and pulling her out of her ridiculous daze. Evelyn saw Lance turn away and put his arm around his date, leaving her alone with her fiance.

“What? Oh. Yeah. I’m fine,” she said, smiling widely.

“You’re cheeks are flushed. Too much to drink, I think, hmm?” He patted her arm.

“Yeah. Must have been that,” she said. That’s why she was thinking about kissing Lance - she was drunk. That was the only logical reason.

“Let’s get Hannah and get you home, hmm?”

“Home. Yes. Good.”


	7. Chapter 7

Evelyn had always considered herself to be a morning person. When the alarm went off, she’d bound out of bed and into the shower, ready for whatever the day would bring. It’s easy to be a morning person where you like where you’re going, but when you’re dreading it? Not so much. And she was dreading this competition trip. She even thought of trying to get out of it a few times, but knowing how much Hannah wanted her there made her change her mind. She could deal with a week of Lance for Hannah. She’d have to.

Evelyn accidentally slept through her alarm and if it hadn’t been for Hannah, she would have slept until noon. “C’mon, auntie. We have to be at the gym by 5:30!”

“I’m coming,” she groaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “What time is it?”

“4:50!”

“Shit!” Evelyn covered her mouth as soon as the word slipped out. “I mean…”

“Aunt Evelyn, I’m 13. I’ve heard the word shit.”

“I know, but I still shouldn’t say it.”

“Ben swears all the time,” Hannah said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“I don’t have time to shower, do I?” Evelyn asked. Hannah shook her head. “Damnit. Okay. Let me just freshen up and we’ll hit the road.” Thank God she had packed the night before.

Evelyn rushed to the bathroom, washing her face and forgoing any make-up because she didn’t have time. She put her curls up into a messy bun and looked in the mirror. She looked like a zombie but there was nothing she could do about it now. Hopefully she’d catch some winks in the van and when they got to the hotel before they had to check into the competition.

“There you guys are! We were starting to worry,” Gloria said, smiling at Evelyn. “Looks like you didn’t get much sleep.”

“Not as much as I would have liked,” Evelyn mumbled.

“There you are!” Lance came out of the gym with a bag over his shoulder. He looked very well rested and he had the biggest grin on his face. “Sleep through the alarm, Evelyn?” he asked, looking her up and down.

“She totally did,” Hannah said with a laugh. Lance winked at Evelyn and she rolled her eyes at him.

“I can’t tell if the eye roll is a step up from the glare or a step down.”

“Difficult to say,” Evelyn grumbled.

“Maybe we should stop and get some coffee before we hit the road, huh?”

“That would be appreciated.”

Needless the say, being in a van with 6 excited girls, two excited fully grown women and one very cheery coach who insisted on carpool karaoke is not conducive to sleeping. In fact, Evelyn didn’t get a wink until that night after they’d been at Hollywood Studios all day. Thankfully, she did have a chance to shower before they went. She couldn’t have Lance teasing her about her hair all day. Jerk. 

Since Evelyn had never been to one of these competitions before, she was boggled by the amount of people in attendance. Everywhere they looked there seemed to be a group of young gymnasts in town for the event. That being said, the event itself was very well organized. Every team had set schedules for practices, park time, and competition time.

Each of the chaperones - Evelyn, Gloria, and Tiffany - each got paired with two girls; one of their own and another teammate. Evelyn had Hanna and Olivia, much to the girls’ delight. They were put in a room across the hall from Lance, who was rooming by himself. Although, according to Gloria, Tiffany was hell-bent on spending the night in that room at least once. How she was going to do that with two girls at her charge? Evelyn had no idea. She’d probably try to pawn them off on either Gloria or herself for the night and Evelyn would definitely not oblige her.

“So … how’d you enjoy your first night in Walt Disney World?” Lance asked Evelyn on the bus back to the Boardwalk Resort where they were staying.

“It wasn’t as crowded as I thought it would be. And the Tower of Terror was cool.”

“That’s my favorite,” he said with a beaming smile. He was like a little kid in … well … Disney World. All day he had been so excited about everything they did. And he knew a lot about the parks - more than she was expecting. He was kind of like their own tour guide. If Evelyn hadn’t been so exhausted, she might have found it cute. But his excitement only drained her more. “I heard you screaming, though.”

“It’s more fun when you scream,” Evelyn replied. 

“Isn’t it, though?” he said with a cheeky smile, nudging her shoulder.

“Cut it out,” Evelyn replied, trying not to laugh. But the face he was pulling made it impossible. Also, Evelyn had a tendency to get punchy when she was that tired, so she was easily amused. 

“Did I just make you laugh, Evelyn?” he asked. She rolled her eyes at him again. “I’ve decided I like the eye roll better.” She glared. “Damnit. Shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Thank God. We’re here. I’m so exhausted.”

“Yeah, you look wiped out,” Tiffany chimed in.

“Thanks,” Evelyn quipped sarcastically, smiling at her. 

“Alright, ladies. Quick to bed because we have an early practice tomorrow before we head to Animal Kingdom,” Lance told the group as they got off the bus. “Get some rest, Evelyn,” he said quietly to her, putting his hand on her back. He sounded almost concerned for her. She nodded and smiled before going inside with Hannah and Olivia.

Since Evelyn wasn’t really needed at the practice, Lance said it was alright if she slept a few more hours until they went to the park. Gloria skipped out, too, but Tiffany was adamant about being there. She said it was because she wanted to support Kaitlyn, but Gloria and Evelyn knew that she just wanted to be around Lance; at least that was a deciding factor. 

The girls came back after practice for lunch before they headed to Animal Kingdom. When they met up in the lobby to get on the bus, Evelyn was shocked to find Lance in something other than his track pants and a t-shirt. Instead he was wearing a Hawaiian style shirt with a white undershirt and jeans. He looked like a tourist and Evelyn couldn’t help but smile at his ensemble. He even had a fanny pack!

“Is there something wrong with my shirt?” he asked, fanning it out.

“No,” Evelyn said, shaking her head and covering her mouth. “You look great. Nice fanny pack.”

“Hey! Say what you will - these things are practical.”

“Sure, they are.” This time he rolled his eyes at her.

“Ready ladies?”

“Ready!” All the girls said in unison. Evelyn jumped in reaction to the sheer volume and excitement and Lance laughed at her.

Evelyn didn’t know much about Animal Kingdom. She didn’t know much about anything. But what she saw really impressed her. “Okay, first up - Festival of The Lion King at 1. And then we have the Safari and Everest after that,” Lance said, looking at some app on his phone that signed them up for rides.

When they got into the Harambe Theater where Festival of the Lion King took place, Lance somehow ended up sitting right next to Evelyn. “You’re going to love this,” he whispered as the show started. He was right. The show was colorful and vibrant, the singers were amazing, and the performers? Wow. “I can do better,” Lance said in her ear when the male gymnasts dressed as brightly colored monkeys started spinning on the uneven bars.

“I haven’t seen you, so I couldn’t say,” she said, looking at him.

“Well, I’ll have to show you, then,” he said, nudging her knee with his. “Just to prove I’m right.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Evelyn quipped, folding her arms over her chest. Lance laughed.

“Challenged accepted. As soon as we get back home I’ll show you what I can do.” He winked at her.

“Cut it out,” she warned teasingly, trying to mask the heat that pooled in her belly at his innuendo. Stop it, she told herself. He’s just being Lance.

Lance also somehow seemed to sit beside Evelyn on the Safari. And he would have sat by her on Everest if Tiffany hadn’t pouted and insisted he sit with her. Evelyn didn’t mind. Being that close to him on a scary ride would be … unsettling. She didn’t want to grab him unwittingly during a scary drop and have to deal with his teasing after. 

After a long morning practice the day before their first competition, Lance declared the rest of the day be strictly for R&R so the girls didn’t get too worn out the day before they had to compete. That meant hanging around the resort and going to the pool. For Evelyn? That meant she had some time to catch up on some work she needed to do. Even though she was on vacation, the office was still sending her little projects. Her work was never done.

“Aren’t you going to come to the pool, auntie?” Hannah asked, putting on her flip-flops to head downstairs.

“Maybe in a bit,” Evelyn lied. She knew she’d be up there all afternoon until dinner. Her inbox was practically busting.

“Oh, okay. Well … I hope you come down.”

“Have fun,” she said, smiling at her from behind her laptop.

A few hours later, Evelyn got up and looked outside to find that it was truly a glorious day. A perfect pool day, really. And what was she doing? She was sitting in a stuffy hotel suite doing stuff that could surely be put off until next week, or even pawned off to someone else. Before she could talk herself out of it, she changed into her bathing suit, put on a cover-up and headed downstairs.

She immediately regretted her decision once she entered the pool deck. Everyone was there, including Lance who was the only guy in a hot tub filled with women. “Hey, Evelyn!” Lance got up and out of the hot tub, much to the dismay of his company, and walked over to Evelyn. He was soaking wet save for his hair, which had at one time been wet but had obviously air-dried in the sun and was now positively fluffy. Somehow, it made him more endearing. “I didn’t think you’d come down.”

“Yeah, well,” she looked down at her flip-flops, flexing her painted red toes nervously. “It’s too pretty out to stay inside.”

“It’s definitely pretty,” he told her, scratching the back of his neck.

“Lance, come back!” One of the women in the hot tub whined. Yes, whined. 

“Is that your fan club?” Evelyn asked, nodding over to the gaggle of girls. Lance shook his head, laughing. “Tiffany is the president, right? She’s gotta be.”

“If you don’t stop teasing me, I’m going to throw you in the pool,” he warned.

“Me? Tease you? Please, Lance,” she laughed. “You live to tease me.”

“Me?” He put his hand on his chest in mock surprise. “Never!”

“You’d better get back to the girls before they come after me,” she said to him, leaning in close enough to smell his cologne. He smirked at her.

“Auntie! You came!”

“Catch ya later, Tucker,” Evelyn said with a little salute. He just shook his head and laughed before turning to go back to the hot tub.

Evelyn grabbed a lounge chair by Hannah’s, putting her towel down before she lifted off her swim cover revealing a black strapless one piece with a little cut out below the bust. It was tasteful, but Evelyn thought it was cute. Ben didn’t. He would rather her wear a mumu. But, at least it wasn’t a bikini, she’d tell him. He bit his tongue, but she knew he hated whenever she wore that suit. But Ben wasn’t here. And he wasn’t looking at her. But someone else was. She could feel his eyes on her from across the pool deck. Did she dare glance over to see if she was right? Against her better judgement, she did. And he was. Even with a quartet of bikini-clad women practically throwing themselves at him, his eyes were on her. Searing into her. Making her feel … sexy. And completely uncomfortable.   
The only thing she could do was get in the water, so that’s just what she did. She dove in head first, swimming from one end to the other, only when she surfaced on the other end, Lance was there.

“Wh-where did you come from?” she asked, slicking her hair back.

“Over there,” he said, pointing to the stairs. “Hey, Hannah. Throw me that ball?” She did. “Want to play monkey in the middle?” he asked, smirking.

“I don’t know how,” Evelyn lied. 

“C’mon. Everyone knows monkey in the middle. I stand on this side. Hannah stands on that side. You’re the monkey.” He pointed at her and smiled. “And you try to grab the ball as we throw it back and forth.”

“Right. It’s all coming back to me now,” Evelyn mumbled.

“So, you game?”

“I don’t know…”

“C’mon, auntie. It’ll be fun.” Lance threw the ball to Hannah, who threw it back. 

“Fine.”

“Excellent.”

They started playing and it was fine at first. They were throwing it way too high for her to even attempt to reach, so she just stood there. “You’ve gotta go for the ball, Evelyn,” Lance teased. “It’s not called rock in the middle.”

“You’re throwing it too high.”

“You’ve gotta jump for it,” Hannah said.

“Jump for it,” Lance repeated.

“I can’t reach that high!”

“Fine. Let’s make it a little easier for her, Han?” Lance said, making a face at Evelyn.

“Throw the ball,” Evelyn said, getting ready to jump. And she did, but she just barely missed it. Again and again they’d throw it, sometimes going off to the side so she’d try to dive, but still she couldn’t get it. “I hate you guys,” she said exasperatedly. 

“I think she loves us. What do you think, Hannah?” Lance teased.

“Definitely. I mean, now she doesn’t have to go to the gym!”

“Exactly,” he said, throwing the ball right over her head. Evelyn reached up and caught it and the look on Lance’s face was priceless.

“Now who’s the monkey?” she sang, walking over to him with the ball in her hand.

“This is gonna be a piece of cake. I’m like a tree compared to you tiny little things.” He clapped his hands together, ready to play. It wasn’t easy. In fact, it took him longer to get the ball than it did Evelyn. He was jumping all over the place and diving and Evelyn hated that her mind went there, but he looked so good doing it. He was just so good looking. But he knew it, too. And there was a moment when he caught her staring and his smile widened and he slicked his hair back, licking his lips. That was when he caught the damn ball. “HA!”

“Dumb luck,” Evelyn told him.

“Dumb luck? No. That’s all reflexes, baby. I’ve got cat-like reflexes.”

“Yeah, right. It took you longer to catch the ball!”

“I was taking it easy on you because I knew how tired you were,” he said. She splashed him. “What. Was. That?!”

“It was this!” She splashed him again. 

“Oh, you’re going to get it!” He lunged for her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up.

“LANCE! Oh my God! Put me down!” He just laughed, spinning her around before throwing her into the water. When she surfaced, the look on her face made his smile disappear. “Sorry.”

“You are so dead!” she exclaimed. Lance’s smile came back with a vengeance when he realized she wasn’t mad. “Hannah, girls, get him!” Suddenly, Lance was bombarded by splashes from the girls all around him.

“Not fair!” He growled. “7 against one is not fair!” he laughed after the girls finally let up.

“That’s what you get,” Evelyn said, tossing the ball up in the air. “Monkey.” 

“Uh-uh. You’re the monkey.” He lunged the ball, trying to wrestle it out of her hands. But in his attempts, they both fell in the water and spun around a few times before the ball slipped out of their hands and it was just them. Lance put his hands on her, planting his feet on the ground and pulling her up out of the water. “You okay?” he asked her, looking down at Evelyn. She slicked her hair back and nodded. That was a lie. She was definitely not okay. Being chest-to-chest with a shirtless, wet Lance Tucker would not be great for her whole sex fantasy problem. 

Her dream that night proved that point. In her dream she couldn’t sleep so she decided to go down to the hot tub to try to relax. She should have known it was a dream because one, she was wearing a bikini; a very small one. And two, it was nearly midnight and the pool was still open but there was nobody there; nobody except Lance. He just showed up when she got into the water and closed her eyes.

“Mind if I join?” he said, stripping off her t-shirt and kicking off his flip-flops. The way his muscles moved when he lifted that shirt up. Jesus. She bit her lip.

“Go ahead.”

“Can’t sleep?” he asked, sitting across from her.

“Nope. You?”

“Nope.”

“Competition jitters.”

“Not exactly,” he said softly. Her brow rose, silently asking what it could be. “I can’t stop thinking about you,” he said plainly. 

“What?” Her breath hitched in her throat as he pushed off the side of the tub, moving over to her.

“When we were fooling around in the water earlier today, do you know how hard it was for me not to kiss you?” he asked her. She just shook her head, silently stunned by his words. “You looked so damn good in that suit. You look amazing now, too. But I … I was dying to touch you.”

“Lance,” she breathed. He was so close now; close enough that if she leaned in just a bit, their lips would touch.

“I know you feel the same way,” he told her, brushing his wet hand over her dry shoulder, watching the droplets fall down over her covered breasts.

“I-” she started, but he put his finger on her lips.

“There’s no use denying it. I saw you staring. And that look in your eyes,” he said, his eyes searching hers. “The same look you have right now.”

“But we can’t,” she gulped.

“We can,” he told her before putting his hand on her neck and pulling her in for a kiss that shook her to her core. It was rough and hot and passionate and everything that she wasn’t used to. His hand gripped her like he was holding on to her for dear life and when his tongue teased her lip and she opened her mouth to his, the noise she made was … she’d never made that noise before. Lance smiled into her kiss, knowing that she was putty in his hands. When he pulled away, he left her breathless for a few moments.

“I …” she looked at his face. His eyes were dark and his lips were pouty and fucking perfect. “I’ve wanted you to do that for so long.”

“I know,” he mumbled right before he kissed her again, even harder, if that were possible. She pushed him back against the edge of the tub, crawling on top of him. “Jesus, Evie,” he chuckled, running his hands down her arms. “Sorry. Evelyn.”

“Evie’s fine,” she said, grabbing him and kissing him again, plunging her tongue deep inside his mouth and earning a low groan from his throat. That spurred her on and she moved her hips against his, earning another groan and the grip of his hands on her ass. “Fuck,” she whimpered.

“You like that?” he asked.

“Mmm hmm,” she whined, grinding up against him. She could feel his hard cock against her and it made her so horny she couldn’t see straight. Except she saw him. In the low-lit, dark hot tub, wet and fucking perfect. He squeezed her harder, nipping at her neck. “Lance,” she gasped.

“I want to fuck you. Right here,” he growled in her ear, biting her lobe gently.

“We-we can’t …”

“We can,” he told her, rubbing his hands up her back and kissing her. “It’s a dream. Remember?”

She woke with a start.

“Aunt Evelyn, you okay?” Hannah asked. She was already up and pacing.

“What? Yeah. I’m good.”

“You sure? You’re all flushed and out of breath. You look how I feel, honestly.”

“What’s wrong?” Evelyn asked, getting out of bed and trying her best to ignore the ache between her legs.

“I feel like I might throw up. I’m so nervous.”

“Okay. Let me go down to the store and get you some crackers and ginger ale. You sit and try to relax. Okay?” Hannah nodded.

Evelyn pulled on some jean shorts and a cardigan before leaving the room and on her way to the elevator, she ran into Lance. Literally.

 

“Whoa!” Lance exclaimed. “Hey there.”

“Sorry, I-” Her cheeks flooded with heat. She stared at the ground, avoiding his gaze with all her might.

“You okay?” he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. She pulled away, still staring at the ground.

“I need to go get some crackers for Hannah. She’s not doing too good.”

“Nerves?” he asked. Evelyn nodded. “Let’s go get her something.”

“You don’t have to come. I got this.”

“Honestly, I’m not feeling too great, either. I could use some.”

“Oh, then I’ll get you some,” Evelyn said, finally looking up at him. He looked as if he hadn’t slept and yet, somehow, he still looked good. “Go rest,” she said, clearing her throat. “I’ll be right back. Okay?”

“You sure?” he asked. She nodded and he smiled at her. “Thanks, Evelyn.”

“Of course. We need you to bring your A-game.”

“I always do,” he said with a smirk. That fucking smirk. The residual ache between her legs flared up a little at it and she hated him for it.

“Get to bed,” Evelyn said, pointing at his door.

“Oooo. Bossy Evelyn returns. I’ve missed her.” He winked at her.

“Seriously, Lance. Go.”

“I’m going!” 

By the time they left for the competition, both Hannah and Lance were in much better shape. Lance seemed to be his happy, cocky, exuberant self. Gloria and Tiffany were off getting some coffees before the competition started, leaving Evelyn alone with Lance for a moment. That was, until a small blonde approached them and interrupted their conversation.

“I don’t f-in believe it. Lance f-in Tucker.”

“Shit,” Lance said under his breath. His eyes shut as if he’d just witnessed something dreadful.

“I never thought I’d see you at one of these things again.”

“Hey, Hope,” Lance sighed. “How are you?”

“Don’t give me any of that shit, Tucker. I mean … crap. Damn it, I hate doing competitions in Disney World.”

“I’m sure it’s a challenge,” Lance said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Who’s this?” Hope asked, motioning over to Evelyn with her chin and shooting her a look.

“I’m a chaperone,” Evelyn stated plainly.

“Ah, good. So she’s here to watch you to make sure you don’t sleep with any of your students, then.” She leaned in to Evelyn. “He has a tendency to do that, you see.”

Evelyn didn’t know what to say. Did Lance know that she knew? He must have. The way the mom’s talk …

“It was nice chatting with you, Hope.” He grabbed Evelyn’s hand and started walking towards the girls. 

“Oh, yeah. Super nice. Hey, chaperone. Watch out or he’ll try to sleep with you, too. Dude can’t keep his dick in his track pants.” Lance froze and Evelyn didn’t know what to do. . His hand was still grasping hers and he squeezed it. Hard. 

“Hey,” some random lady said behind Hope. “There are kids here. And you’re in Disney.”

“Right. How magical.” Her attention went back to Evelyn and Lance. “Wait … you two are already doing it, huh?” Evelyn didn’t dare look at Lance. Suddenly she felt even more guilty for having that dream about him last night. And dirty. How could she dream about someone like that? Then again, it was in his past. To her knowledge, he hadn’t slept with Tiffany yet on this trip. The old Tucker, from what she’d heard, would have been on her night one. He was focused on his team now - on being a good coach. And he was. “From student to chaperone. At least you’re in your age group now, huh, Tuck? Hey … How’s Maggie, anyway?”

Lance’s hand dropped from Evelyn’s and the look on his face … She’d never seen it on him before. He looked devastated.

“Cat got your tongue, Tuck?” Hope asked.

“Hey, Hope?” Evelyn said, turning to her. Hope just stared at her, putting her hand on her hip and looking at her as if to say ‘what the hell do you want?’. “Screw off, hmm?”

“Language!” The same lady said.

“Sorry,” Evelyn replied.

“Excuse me?” Hope said, moving towards Evelyn.

“You heard me,” Evelyn said, standing her ground. Hope was so short and yet quite ferocious, but Evelyn was moreso. “Leave.”

“My champions need me anyway.” She put on sunglasses. Inside. “See you in there, Tucker.”

“Are you … Okay?” Evelyn asked once Hope had gone. His jaw was clenched tight and his hand was in a fist at his side.

“Fine,” he said, staring straight ahead. “Thanks.”

“Let’s go get the girls, hmm?” She put her hand on his back and rubbed it gently. He nodded.

Hope had succeeded in her effort to piss Lance off and throw him off his game, which Evelyn was certain was the motive of her attack. He barely said a word to the girls during the first round and he only smiled when the girls finished their routines. It was unsettling, seeing him so quiet and morose. 

“Is he okay?” Gloria whispered to Evelyn from their seats a few rows up from the floor.

“Maybe I should go check up on him?” Tiffany suggested.

“No,” Evelyn and Gloria said in unison. Tiffany’s face was priceless.

“Evelyn, you go. He’ll listen to you.” Evelyn’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Go talk to him.”

“Alright,” she said with a sigh, standing up and making her way down to Lance on the sidelines or whatever they called them in gymnastics; Evelyn was still pretty clueless on the whole thing.

“No parents,” a security guard said when she tried to cross over to Lance.

“I’m not a parent … technically,” she said with a smile. “I’m not going to talk to the kids. I just need a word with our coach. Please?” She put on her best flirty smile and pushed her curls back behind her ear.

“Okay,” the guard sighed. “But make it quick.”

“Quick as a wink,” she said, winking at him.

“Evelyn, what are you doing down here?” Lance asked when she tapped him on the shoulder.

“Can I talk to you?” she asked. 

“I’m kinda busy?” he said, motioning to the girls.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay,” she said quietly, stepping closer to him. “You don’t seem like … you.”

“I’m me,” he said without a smile.

“You’re not,” she said, shaking her head. “Hope threw you for a loop back there, didn’t she?”

“I don’t really want to talk about this right now, if it’s all the same to you.” He turned his back to her, so she just walked over to face him again. He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m fine, Evelyn. Really.”

“I call B.S. You’re all mopey and so … not like you.”

“What she said ... “

“I know,” Evelyn nodded.

“I figured you might,” he said softly, his gaze going anywhere but to her.

“Hey, look at me.” His eyes met hers and when she saw the expression on his face, it broke her heart. He looked ashamed and sad and guilty and mad all at the same time. A few months ago she would have thought that Lance was impossible of expressing any of those emotions, least of all one. But there he was, looking at her like that. 

“Lance.” She put her hands on his arms, rubbing gently. “You’re here now. That’s the past. It doesn’t matter. What matters is now. Here. With these girls that think the world of you. You were so excited about this week and you shouldn’t let her ruin it for you. You have to be here for the girls. They’re talented, sure, but they need their coach. So, be their coach. Okay?”

“Are you sure you weren’t a coach in a past life? Or a motivational speaker?” Lance said with a small smile.

“Maybe,” she said, smiling back. Lance’s eyes went to her hand on his bicep. “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I would touch them, too.” He winked at her.

“And there he is,” Evelyn said, rolling her eyes. Just when she thought she was getting through and seeing the real him; a man with complex emotions and, dare she say it, a heart, he turned around and started acting like his old playboy self again. It was like flipping a switch.

“Here I am.”

“I see through you, you know, Mr. Tucker.” She glared at him.

“I don’t see how you can through those little slits,” he said, pinching her cheek. 

“Hey!” She slapped his hand away and he chuckled. “Seriously, Lance. You don’t have to put on the Lance ‘the Fucker’ Tucker act with me.”

“This is a place for children!” Lance said with mock disgust. Evelyn groaned, running her hand down her face.

“You are impossible.”

“I’m just trying to be positive. Like you said,” he said with a shrug.

“Well, you don’t have to try that hard,” Evelyn teased.

Evelyn’s little motivational speech must have worked because by the time she returned to her seat, Lance was being Lance again and all was right with the world. The girls nailed their routines and all of them advanced to the next level that was scheduled the day after. They crushed that, too. The team took the gold in the uneven bars, thanks to Hannah, and the silver in two other categories. 

To celebrate, Lance treated everyone to dinner at Be Our Guest in Magic Kingdom. Gloria told Evelyn that she didn’t know how swung it because it was still so hard to get a reservation and it was also very expensive but Lance insisted on paying for everyone. 

“I feel like I’m in the movie,” Evelyn told Hannah when they walked into the ballroom.

“Seriously!” Hannah beamed. “This is so cool.”

“Definitely cool,” she said, wrapping her arm around her niece. “I am so proud of you.”

“Thanks,” she said. “I’m really glad you’re here with me.”

“Me, too.”


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, the girls were all in bed and Evelyn, herself, was about to get ready to go to sleep when she got a text from Lance.

‘There’s a piano bar downstairs. Wanna go?’

‘It’s 11 pm. And I have the girls,’ she wrote back.

‘Gloria decided not to come. She said she’ll keep an eye out. Join us. Please?’

Us meaning Tiffany and Lance. How pissed with Tiffany be if Evelyn showed up? Was that enough motivation for her to do so? Should she just let them be? Honestly, the thought of Tiffany sleeping with Lance kind of turned her stomach. But if he was going to sleep with her anyway, Evelyn being there wouldn’t change anything. Would it?

‘C’mon, Evelyn.’ He texted again. ‘The place is called Jellyrolls. That’s enough reason to go, right? ;-)’

‘Fine. Give me a few minutes to change. I’m already in my Pjs.’

‘Why does that not surprise me?’

‘Shut up.’

‘Meet you down on the lawn in 15.’

Evelyn wasn’t sure how fancy to dress for a piano bar, so she settled on a sundress that Hannah had picked out for her last week. There was a little chill in the air, so she put on a cardigan and headed downstairs. She seemed to have dressed accordingly because Lance was wearing dark jeans and a pale blue dress shirt while Tiffany was wearing a dress that accentuated her assets that had definitely not been there since birth.

“There she is,” Lance said, smiling at her. “You look nice, Evelyn.” He looked her up and down, but not in a leering away; it was more appreciative. She felt her cheeks get hot and immediately set her gaze on her shoes. She didn’t want him to see how much he affected her.

“Thanks,” she replied.

“Shall we, ladies?”

“Totally,” Tiffany said with a flip of her hair.

When they got to the bar it was packed with loud, singing patrons. On the stage were men at facing pianos, singing and playing ‘Sweet Caroline’ by Neil Diamond.

“This place is packed,” Evelyn said to Lance. 

“What?” he asked, laughing. Evelyn grabbed his arm for leverage, moving on her toes to speak into his ear.

“It’s packed!”

“Oh. Yeah. This place is really popular. Especially on the last night of competition. Lots of chaperones coming to blow off some steam.”

Evelyn looked around and noticed some familiar faces from the event. Her stomach knotted when she thought of Hope and she prayed she wasn’t there among the crowd. She didn’t want Lance to go through that again. Luckily, she didn’t see her. Although, in fairness, that bitch was short enough to easily get lost in a crowd.

“A group just left a hi-top!” Tiffany exclaimed, running over to the table. 

“Great spot,” Lance told her. She beamed at him. 

A waitress came and took their drink orders, telling them that the large red Solo cup was the drink special and that it was a Sex on the Beach. “I love Sex on the Beach!” Tiffany said, looking at Lance as she said it. Evelyn rolled her eyes and Lance noticed, nudging her below the table. She nudged back. 

“I’ll have one, too,” Evelyn told the waitress. Lance gave her a look. “What? They’re good. And cheap!”

“I’ll have a whiskey sour,” Lance told her.

“O-M-G! I love this song!” Tiffany started dancing as one of the piano players started singing Wannabe by the Spice Girls. Evelyn never thought she’d hear a 30-something year-old man sing that song whilst playing the piano, but there he was. And it was hilarious. Evelyn even started singing along, much to Lance’s surprise.

“What? The Spice Girls were my jam.”

“Let me guess … you were … Baby?”

“Posh,” Evelyn corrected.

“Right. That makes much more sense,” he said with a nod.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” he teased, taking a sip of his drink. “Posh.”

Since it was an all requests bar, Lance decided to write a song down and bring it up to the stage. Evelyn tried to see what it was, but he wouldn’t let her. It was only when they started singing ‘We are the Champions’ and Lance lifted both of his hands in the air in glory that she realized. Cocky sonofabitch, she thought to herself. But, he was right. They were. And it was awesome.

After another Sex on the Beach, Tiffany wasn’t really playing hard to get with Lance anymore. She was hanging all over him, throwing her arm around his neck and singing to him. Lance didn’t seem too keen. He kept moving closer to Evelyn in an attempt to dissuade Tiffany’s advances. “Why don’t you go request a song?” he told her.

“Oh my God that is such a good idea. You are so smart, Lance.”

“Go on,” Lance laughed, pushing playfully at Tiffany’s shoulder. “Make it a good one.”

“Okay!”

When ‘Marvin Gaye’ by Charlie Puth started playing, Tiffany started jumping up and down like a teenybopper at a Backstreet Boys concert in the 90s. Subtle much? Why didn’t she just strip out of her dress and do Lance right there? She sang along with the guys, giving Lance her best come hither stare. But Lance’s eyes were on Evelyn.

“Come on, I know you know the words to this one, too,” he told her, bumping his hip against hers. 

“Nope,” she laughed.

“Just like they say it in the song, until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on,” he sang. And rather well, surprisingly. Unless that was Evelyn’s drink talking. Those special drinks were the size of two solo cups and she was already on her second one.

“You’ve got to give it up to me, I’m screaming mercy, mercy, please. Just like they say it in the song, until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on,” Evelyn sang.

“You’ve got a good voice, Evie,” Lance told her. Instead of glaring at him, Evelyn’s eyes widened in shock.

“You just called me Evie,” she slurred, pointing at his chest. Or, she thought she was pointing at his chest. What she actually hit was his stomach. It was rock hard.

“Oh. Did I? Sorry, Evelyn. These drinks are more powerful than I thought.” Bullshit. A man that size and a drink like that? He was probably barely feeling it. But Evelyn was. She could feel herself leaning into Lance, even though her brain was fighting her. 

“You know what? Evie is fine. I kinda like it.”

“You do?” he asked. She leaned in a little further, nodding at him. “Alright then … Evie.” The tone in his voice sent a shiver down her spine. In a good way. No, a bad way. A very bad way. Evelyn’s dream from the other night flashed in her brain. He’d called her Evie then, when he was grabbing her ass and kissing her like his life depended on it. Lance leaned in further, smiling that cocky smile. He looked like he was about to say something, but Tiffany put her arm around his neck and whispered something in his ear. Tiffany to the rescue!

“I’m going to go get another drink,” Evelyn said. She was already making her way to the bar before Lance could say a word.

“Sex on the Beach, please?” she asked the bartender.

“Sexy drink,” someone said from behind her. She turned around to find a guy who had obviously been there for a few hours by the stench of alcohol on his breath. She just nodded and turned back around. “Let me buy it for you.”

“Oh, no, thanks. I’m good.”

“C’mon, sweetheart. Let me be a gentleman.”

“I would love to, but I don’t think that’s possible,” she said. It went right over his head.

“I’ll get the drink for the lady,” the guy told the bartender.

“Really, I’m good,” she said. The guy put his hand on her shoulder and she stared at it before pulling it off. 

“Aw, c’mon sugar. I’m just trying to buy you a drink.”

“I doubt that’s all you’re trying,” Lance said from behind Evelyn. “This guy bothering you, Evie?”

“I’m fine,” she told him, putting up her hand.

“This your boyfriend?” the man asked. 

“N-” Evelyn started, but Lance spoke over her.

“Yup.” Lance put his arm around her waist, pulling her into his body. Evelyn’s breath hitched in her chest. “So you might want to stop trying to pick up my girl.” Evelyn felt the warmth of his hand through her dress. She felt flushed all of a sudden. When did it get so hot in there?

“Bullshit,” the guy said with a laugh. “I’ve been watching you all night and that guy hasn’t touched you. Now, the other woman … she’s been all over him.”

“She’s just a friend. This is my girl.” Lance pulled her tighter, smiling widely at the guy. “And I buy her drinks.”

“Lance,” she said through gritted teeth, looking up at him. He was glowering at the slimeball.

“If you two are a couple, then how come I haven’t seen you kiss her all night?” the guy slurred.

“Maybe we don’t like PDA,” Lance said to the guy.

“Not buying it. If I had a woman as sexy as her, I’d kiss her every chance I got.”

“Seriously, dude?” Lance let go of Evelyn closed in on the guy with Evelyn still between them. “Watch it.”

“I’m just saying … I call bullshit.” The guy took a step closer to Lance. Lance was significantly bigger than the guy and, for some reason, very pissed off. What did he have to be pissed about? This had nothing to do with him. Evelyn could handle herself.

“Stop it,” Evelyn said to the guys. It was like she was invisible, even though she was still standing between them.

“Give her a kiss,” the guy taunted.

“Lance,” Evelyn said, looking up at him. He smiled at her, leaning down a tad as if he were going in for a kiss. Evelyn’s cheeks were on fire and her mouth suddenly felt very, very dry. She licked her lips, blinking up at Lance. She wanted to tell him to stop, but the words wouldn’t come out. It was like her body was fighting brain again. She just watched as he leaned in further. Motionless. Helpless. And, much to her dismay, her heart was pounding in her chest.

Did she want him to kiss her? No. She couldn’t. She loved Ben. But … damn it. Why did he have to be so fucking charming? And handsome. And funny. And wonderful with Hannah. God, she hated how much she liked him. She liked him? No … no, it was just physical. He was fucking gorgeous and she sometimes had fantasies about him - that’s all. 

Lance was still leaning in. It felt like they were in slo-mo, but in reality only a second or two had passed. Just as his nose was about to touch hers, he winked at her and moved his head so his lips brushed against her cheek. She let out a sigh of relief. She didn’t know what she would have done if he had kissed her.

“On the cheek? C’mon, man.” The guy laughed. “You know what? No pussy is worth this.” He started walking away and Lance lunged for him, but Evelyn pushed him back with both hands on his chest.

“Stop, Lance. Just … stop!” 

“But he-”

“I don’t care. You’re being ridiculous. You know what? I’m out of here.” She threw some money on the bar and stormed off through the singing crowd, making her way outside to the Boardwalk. 

The contrast in sound was jarring, as was the fresh air. Suddenly, Evelyn wasn’t feeling so well. She walked over to the ledge overlooking the water out of fear that she might throw up. After she acclimated herself to her surroundings, she felt a tad better. But she needed to sit, so she moved over to a bench overlooking the water and closed her eyes.

“Evelyn.”

“Go away, Lance,” she called, not daring to look behind her.

“C’mon,” he groaned, sitting beside her on the bench. She gave him a look as if to say, ‘are you serious right now?’ But he just kept on talking. “I’m sorry, but that guy … He really pissed me off. He shouldn’t have been talking to you like that, and when he touched you, I-”

“It’s not your place to be pissed off,” she interjected.

“You’re my friend, Evie … And you’re the parent of one of my kids. I think I have a right to look out for you.” He ran his hand through his hair, stretching his arms up for a moment. “Look, I’m sorry if you thought I overstepped. But I was just looking out for you.”

“Oh.” Suddenly she felt very foolish for getting so mad. “Well, you didn’t have to kiss me.”

“It was just the cheek,” he defended. “That guy wasn’t going to let up.”

“You’re probably right.”

“So … forgive me?” he asked, leaning in and pouting at her. She laughed, shaking her head. “C’mon, Evie … plwease?”

“Ugh,” she groaned, grabbing her head. Shaking it was not a good idea. Suddenly, the boardwalk felt like it was moving. Maybe it was. 

“You okay?” he asked, putting his hand on her bare back. 

“I guess I didn’t realize how strong those drinks were going to be,” she told him. “I almost threw up when I first got out here.” Why did she say that?

“Let me get you upstairs, okay? I’ll take you to my room so if you get sick you won’t freak Hannah out. I still have some crackers in there from the other day.”

“I don’t know if I can stand up,” she said quietly, blinking up at him.

“I’ve got you,” he said sweetly, grabbing her right hand in his and keeping his other hand around her waist as he helped her up. She stumbled a bit. “Wow. You really are a lightweight, aren’t you?”

“Shush,” she told him, poking at his chest. “Don’t be mean to me.”

“I’m not being mean,” he whispered.

“What about Tiffany?” Evelyn asked.

“Oh, shit … Hold on. I’m going to sit you back down, okay?” She shook her head, immediately regretting it. “No?” 

“No. Please don’t leave me.”

“Okay. I’ll just text her, then.” He got out his phone and sent a text before shoving it back in his front pocket. “Let’s get you upstairs.”

The walk back up to Lance’s room was a long one, but Lance didn’t let go of her once. When she stumbled on the stair, he held her tight to his chest, telling her she was fine. 

“Here we go,” he told her, leading her into his suite. It was nice. Instead of two queen beds, he had a single king in the middle of the room. It looked very fluffy and soft. 

“Bed,” she told him. He nodded, walking her over and sitting her down. “Shoes.” He nodded again, getting down on his knees. As he did removed her heel, his fingers brushed against her ankle, making her shudder. 

“You okay?” he asked. Had he felt that? Jesus. He removed the other shoe, smiling up at her like fucking Prince Charming or something. Evelyn sighed. Out loud. “Shoes, gone,” he said. Did he not hear her? God, she hoped not. How embarrassing. “How’s the spinning?”

“Bad,” she told him.

“C’mon,” he grabbed her hand, lowering her down on the bed. “Put one foot on the ground,” he instructed, gently putting his hand on her thigh and pushing her leg off the bed. Every time he touched her, she felt her body light up. Part of her - the rational, commited side - hated it. THe other part - the lustful one that she didn’t know she had until recently - loved it so much she could barely breathe. “How’s that? Better?”

“Mm-hmm,” she said with a nod.

“Alright. I’ll let you sleep.”

“Where are you going to sleep?” she asked him.

“On the couch?” he said, motioning over to the tiny little loveseat. 

“That won’t even fit me!” she exclaimed. Lance chuckled, shrugging. “Come on. It’s big enough.” She patted the bed beside her, even though she knew she shouldn’t.

“You sure?” he asked. She nodded. “Alright.” He started unbuttoning his shirt, but then stopped and went into his suitcase to grab a shirt and pajama bottoms. “I’m going to go change in the bathroom. Holler if you need me, okay? I’ll come out - even if I’m naked.”

“I won’t holler,” she said, trying not to smile. She failed. Lance disappeared and reappeared in no time. And he went from looking like a hot date to a cozy …. She almost said boyfriend. Ben. Ben was her boyfriend. What was she doing? She needed to leave. But when she tried to sit up, she felt the room start to spin again and her stomach turned.

“Whoa, whoa,” Lance said softly, coming over to the side of the bed and getting on his knees. He put his hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down. “Don’t get up. What do you need?”

“I should go,” she told him.

“Not if you’re going to be sick. You shouldn’t be alone. And if you go back to your room right now with Hannah and Olivia in there …” He was right. She’d either gross them out by puking everywhere or disappoint them by stumbling in drunk off her ass. Neither was a scenario she wanted. Staying with Lance was the best idea. She just needed to think about herself and not Lance and his smile and his biceps and his … Jesus, Evelyn. She put her hand over her eyes. “Do you need me to get the trash can from the bathroom? Or some water? Tell me what you need.”

“Water,” she told him. He came back with some water and a straw so she wouldn’t have to sit up. He even held the straw for her as she sipped. How could this be the same guy that Hope Gregory called out the other day? Even further, how was this the guy that make dirty innuendos and had a new bimbo on his arm every week? This Lance seemed like a completely different guy.

“Better?” he asked.

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed, licking her lips.

“Still nauseous?” 

“Less.”

“Do you want to change out of your dress? You could wear some of my clothes if you want.”

“No. This dress is actually really comfy.”

“It’s soft,” he said. Evelyn shot him a confused look. “Earlier, when I was pretending I was your boyfriend. It felt soft.”

“Oh,” she said with a smile.

“Mind it I get into bed?” he asked.

“No,” she murmured. Lance walked over to the other side of the bed and got down on it beside her, pulling the blanket that was at the foot over top of both of them. “Too hot,” she whined. She lifted her leg off the ground and brought it up on the bed, turning towards him and pushing the blanket off, kicking her feet at it.

“Okay, then,” he said with a chuckle, snuggling against the pillow. “How’s the spinning?”

“Better,” she said softly. “Although now there’s two of you.”

“Oh?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Which one is better looking?” There he was.

“Come on,” she groaned, rolling her eyes.

“I’m just-” he started, but she interjected,

“You know you’re both hot.”

“I was not expecting you to say that,” he said plainly.

“Well, I did. Because it’s true. You are very, very attractive, Lance Tucker.” She wasn’t saying anything neither of them already knew. 

“You’re absolutely beautiful.” Her breath caught in her throat. Did he just … was she hallucinating now? Did that guy stick something in her drink?

“What?” She blinked at him.

“C’mon,” he laughed, turning his body into her’s slightly. “You know you’re gorgeous.”

“I … what? No … I’m-”

“You are stunning, Evie,” he told her. He gazed down at her with a soft, gentle smile. The way he was looking at her … Maybe he wasn’t messing with her.

“Oh,” was all she could think of to say.

“I know I shouldn’t say it,” he whispered. “But, I guess now is the time to, since you probably won’t remember this in the morning. Evie, I …”

“Lance-”

“Let me just get this out, okay? I won’t have the courage to say it otherwise. And I’m not expecting anything. At all. But, you have to know. I have to tell you how I feel or I’m going to explode. Evelyn.” He put his hand on her arm, gently brushing his fingers up and down as he spoke. “I think you are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. Taking in Hannah, raising her as if she were your own, even getting swept up in this crazy gymnast life for her when you have a life of your own to lead and a demanding job. It’s amazing to me. And watching you two bond over the last few months, once you finally decided to come to practices,” his smile widened for a moment and Evelyn couldn’t help but smile back. “She’s becoming such a wonderful young woman. And that’s because she has you. Other girls in her situation could easily go down a different path, but with you-”

“You help, too,” Evelyn interjected. He shook his head. “She idolizes you, Lance. You’re her hero.”

“Well, I probably shouldn’t be, but-”

“No,” she put her hand on his chest and she swore she could feel the pounding of his heart. “Don’t do that to yourself. Saying that is like admitting that Hope was right about you.”

“I mean, she kinda is … Or was.”

“Was being the op … oper- damn, I can’t talk.” Lance let out a little chuckle. “Don’t laugh. I’m being serious. Opertative … You know what I mean.” He chewed on his lower lip to stifle a laugh. “ Lance. Ever since the thing with Maggie, you’ve changed. No, I didn’t know you before. But, your reputation kind of preceded you.” Lance let out a self-deprecating chuckle. “And I know that part of you still holds onto that playboy persona, and you think that’s part of who you are, but I think you’re wrong.”

“I want to be wrong,” he told her, leaning in a little closer. His hand was still on her arm. “The me that you see …I want that to be what everyone sees.” Even though she knew she shouldn’t, she leaned in, too, watching her hand as it went back to his chest; her fingertips touching the bit of exposed skin above the V of his shirt. “Evie …” He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. “I …” He smiled at her, taking the tips of his fingers and brushing a rogue curl behind her ear. His hand moved down to her neck as he leaned in closer; his eyes glued to her lips. She could have pushed at his chest; she should have. But she couldn’t. She just let his lips hover above hers in that moment right before a kiss, reveling in the sensation of his fingertips caressing her neck. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. If she moved her lips just a tad, they would kiss. But … they couldn’t. She knew they couldn’t. 

“Don’t kiss me,” she whispered, pleading to him with her eyes. 

“I won’t,” he said, moving his hand to caress her cheek. “I promise I won’t, Evie.” He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. “But I want to. Desperately.”

“Lance,” she sighed. His lips were still there. So close. She let her hand fall down his chest before pulling it back. God, she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to know what his smile felt like against hers. She wanted to feel his strong arms pull her against his warm, hard body. She wanted to feel his tongue against hers. 

But now she knew that he wanted it, too. And it felt like … It felt like she was cheating, even though she hadn’t touched him. Not in that way, anyway. But the fact that she wanted to so badly and he wanted to so badly … Fuck. It was messing her up. Even in her inebriated state, she knew how wrong it was to feel so much passion for someone else. 

Almost as if he saw what was going on in her mind, he muttered “I should go,” dropping his hand from her and rolling onto his back.

“Where? This is your suite,” she said.

“I …” Lance sighed. “Fuck, Evie.” He sat up, rubbing his hands over his face. “I shouldn’t have said that stuff. I’m sorry.”

“It’s …” She struggled to get up and he shook his head.

“You’re sick and here I am pouring my heart out to you, trying to kiss you. What a fucking-”

“But you didn’t kiss me,” she said, sitting up beside him. “You stopped when I told you to.”

“Do you know how hard it is for me to do that?” he asked her. She just stared at him. Shaking his head, he said, “I’m sorry. I never should have said anything. I’m going-”

“No. I’ll go. I’m feeling better now.”

“Don’t say that if you’re not. I can go. I’ll just go sleep in the lobby or-” 

“Lance. Stop it. I’m fine. And I’m going back to my room.” He sighed. “Look, we can just pretend like this didn’t happen. I’m probably not going to remember it, anyway. I never remember stuff when I get this drunk.”

“God, I hope you’re right,” he said with a laugh, pulling his legs up to his chest. “I feel like an asshole.”

“Please don’t,” she said, putting her hand on his knee and immediately pulling it away.

“I don’t want things to change between us, Evie. I like us. I like our … thing.”

“I like it, too,” she told him, giving him a small smile. “Nothing has to change.”

“Promise?” he asked. She nodded. “Want me to walk you back?”

“No, I think I’ve got it. I just needed to rest a bit.” She climbed off the bed. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Of course. Anytime.” He walked her over to the door, staying close enough to catch her if she fell but not close enough that she thought he wanted more. “Sleep sweet. And when you get up, order a little hair of the dog because we still have a full park day tomorrow before we drive back home.”

“Oh, God. That’s going to be fun.”

“You’ll be fine,” he laughed.

“I will be.”

She definitely would not be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since the group had returned from Orlando. It had been a week and a day since Evelyn had that dream about Lance. It was such a weird dream and something about it kept bugging her at random times throughout the week. Normally when he crept into her dreams, it was overtly sexual and lustful. But in that dream, Lance was so sweet. And so romantic. And that almost kiss was the most erotic thing she’d ever experienced in a dream and that fact shook her to her core. How was a dream almost kiss better than dream sex?

She prayed to God that Lance wouldn’t creep into her thoughts that night. It was date night. And it was her birthday. Ben had made reservations months ago at a great restaurant in St. Pete that she’d been dying to go to.

“I’m ready,” she said, coming downstairs to Ben who was on his laptop at the kitchen table.

“Evelyn, come on,” he sighed, rubbing his thighs exasperatingly. He only did that when he was annoyed. What had she done now? “That dress is way too sexy.”

“What?” She looked down at her dress. It was short, yes. But not that short! And, sure, it showed a bit of cleavage, but it was tasteful. She loved that dress.

“You know I don’t like it when you wear that dress. Men leer at you. I can’t stand it when men drool over you, Evelyn.”

“They do not drool,” she laughed.

“Please,” he sighed, getting up and walking over to her. He put his hands on her arms and rubbed gently. “Put something else on?”

“You know, you aren’t my dad,” she grumbled.

“No, but I am going to be your husband soon. And I don’t want my wife to walk around in a skimpy dress.” He leaned in and kissed her. “You are far too beautiful to let your dress wear you. You know what I mean? It’s taking away from you.”

“You’re a fashion expert now?” she quipped. He furrowed his brow, squinting at her. She was testing him, and he hated it. If she pushed a little more, he’d blow up and they’d fight and then poof, no more romantic birthday dinner. So, she bit her tongue, went upstairs and got changed into a plain navy blue dress with a high neck and cap sleeves. Sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror and patted down her stick-straight bob. “So much better,” he said when she came back down. “Let’s go eat, hmm?”

The place was packed. Ben sprang for valet, which was nice because there was no available parking anywhere near the restaurant. When they got in, they were shown to their table in the back corner.

“Evie?” There was only one person who called her that. She didn’t recall saying he could - she must have done that at the piano bar they went to because the next morning when they went to the park together, that’s all he called her. She didn’t hate it. And she hated that she didn’t hate it. 

“Evie?” Ben repeated incredulously, looking over at Evelyn. She closed her eyes tight, hoping this was a nightmare. What was he doing here? Slowly, she turned around to find Lance sitting two tables away with a pretty, busty blonde. “Why is he-” Ben started.

“It is you,” Lance said with a laugh, standing up and walking over. “The straight hair threw me.”

“Oh, yeah,” she said, running her hand over her hair. She’d worn it curly the entire trip. It was just easier, she told herself. But deep down she knew it was because she was starting to really like her curls.

“Ben, good to see you, man,” Lance said, extending his hand to Ben. He took it, but he didn’t look happy about it. “I just thought I’d come say hi because we’re sitting so close and it would be awkward if I didn’t.” He rocked on his heels. “Although this is kinda …”

“Awkward,” Evie said with a laugh. Lance joined her, but Ben remained stone-faced. “Ben’s just taking me out for my birthday.”

“It’s your birthday? I didn’t know that.” Lance almost looked ashamed. Why should he be ashamed? He ran his hand over his neck, smiling at Evie. “Happy birthday, Evie.”

“Thanks,” she said with a tight-lipped nod. This was getting increasingly awkward.

“I guess I better return to my date now,” he said with a chuckle. “Enjoy your night.”

“Thanks,” Evie said.

“Why is he calling you Evie?” Ben said, pulling her chair out and letting her sit.

“I don’t know, he started doing it on the trip one night when the chaperones went out for drinks and I guess I let him so now he just calls me that. I don’t mind, though.”

“I thought you hated being called Evie.”

“I did, but that was before. When I was younger.” She smiled at him. “And I keep getting older, unfortunately.”

“Well, you don’t look older. You look amazing. Happy birthday, baby.”

“Thank you.” She leaned in and grabbed his hand, hoping for a kiss across the table. But Ben wasn’t too big on PDA, so he just smiled and nodded before letting go of her hand and picking up the menu. Evelyn wasn’t sure why she even looked at the menu. Ben always ordered for her and he always chose the perfect dish. Well, most of the time. There was that one duck dish a few years back that tasted like crusty feet. Or, at least what she imagined crusty feet would taste like.

Evelyn thanked her lucky stars that her back was to Lance, otherwise she was terrified that she might glance over one time too many. Why did he have to be there? And why with someone who looked like that? And why did he have to look so damn good? He was wearing a suit with a tie. Lance Tucker in a tie! She never thought she’d see the day. He seriously looked like he was plucked out of a suit ad.

“You alright, darling?” Ben asked, smiling at her from across the table.

“Oh, yeah. I’m-” she started, but Ben’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. “Ben, I thought we said no phones tonight.”

“I know, angel, but this will just take a moment.” She sighed, watching him type away. Five minutes later, he put it down. “Okay, done. Now I’m all yours.” That lasted long - 15 minutes to be exact. “Ben, it’s my birthday,” she reminded.

“Evelyn, this client is riding my ass. I’ve got to get this report finalized or I’ll get chewed out tomorrow. Just give me a moment.” He finished right before their food came.

“This filet is delicious,” Evelyn told him.

“See? I knew you’d like it.” He beamed at her. “Only the best for my fiance on her birthday.”

“Speaking of fiance, I wanted to ask you about the guest list. It’s so big, Ben. Can’t we just hone it down a little? This thing is just blowing up and I don’t know-”

“The people I’ve invited are all important to me,” he said sternly.

“Every single person you work with is on that list, surely-”

“Evelyn,” he interjected harshly. “You know how important my job is. If I don’t invite everyone on that list, people would be upset. And I can’t have people being upset at work.”

“Just at home,” Evelyn said under her breath.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she said, shaking her head.

“No. What did you say?” She shook her head. “What’s gotten into you lately? You’re more … stubborn than normal.”

“Am I?” she asked.

“See. That’s what I’m talking about, Evelyn. You’re acting like a different person. It’s really unattractive.”

“Ben,” she sighed. “I just don’t want this wedding to get out of control.” Ben reached for her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of it.

“Darling, I know the wedding is stressful. And it must be getting to you. I understand that. But, it will all work out. The wedding will be beautiful. And then we’ll get to spend the rest of our lives together. It’s just one day, and then it’s over. You can’t let it take over your mind like it is.”

“You’re right,” she said, nodding. “I’m sorry. The guest list is fine.”

“Wonderful. Now, I know you hate it when restaurants sing happy birthday, but I did order you a piece of birthday cake.” He motioned to the waiter who came over with the cake with a single candle lit in it.

“Oh, Ben,” Evelyn sighed. “That’s so sweet. Thank you,” she said to the waiter. He nodded and walked away and then she blew out the candle. 

“Did you make a good wish?” he asked. She nodded. “What was it?”

“I’ll never tell,” she sang. He just shook his head and laughed. By the time they were done, Lance was gone and Evelyn heaved a sigh of relief. “Let’s go home,” she told him.

“Let’s,” he said, wrapping his arm around your waist. “I’ve got something else to give you.” She looked at him and he whispered, “birthday sex.”

“Ben!” The nudged him playfully. Evelyn had been expecting something a little playful or naughty or maybe some special foreplay like oral (which Ben detested because he thought it was unsanitary). But, really, it was just normal sex. Twice. And she only came the second time.

The next morning before work, Evelyn drove over to the gym because she realized she owed Lance a check that was three days overdue and she hated owing people money. It was only 8 am, so she didn’t think Lance would be there that early. But when she saw his sports car in the driveway, she decided to open the door and walk in since it was more secure than just sliding an envelope with his name on it under the door. 

Music was blaring from the speakers so loud that she could hear every word in the lobby. When she walked into the gym what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. Lance was on a pommel horse. Shirtless. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t notice her standing there, staring at him as he moved. His arms were flexed, holding up the rest of his body as if it weighed nothing. His abs flexed with every circle his legs made. It may have looked effortless, but sweat glistening on his chest showed that it wasn’t. He dismounted, grabbing a towel on the floor and rubbing his chest. Evelyn’s eyes followed the towel as it wiped the droplets of sweat off his toned, tanned skin. She bit her lip, squeezing her thighs together to try and quell the intense ache forming between her legs. 

“Evie?” He stepped off the mat and made his way over to her.

“Huh?” She blinked a few times, shaking her head. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath. “Is Hannah okay?” The mention of her niece’s name pulled her out of her daze. 

“Oh. Oh, yeah. She’s fine. I came to give you the check.” She handed him the envelope. “I’m sorry it’s late.”

“Hannah could have given it to me tonight,” he said with a smile.

“I didn’t want her carrying it around school, and she has to come straight here from there tonight so … I thought I might as well. I’m sorry I interrupted your little work out.” She gestured to the pommel horse.

“I like to get in a little practice before the morning kids get in,” he said, going over to a chair over to the side and grabbing his shirt. “I’m glad you’re here, actually.”

“Y-you are?” she asked. He nodded, pulling his shirt over his head. “Why?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” he told her.

“Alright? Why wouldn’t I be alright.”

“I … “ He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the ground before looking back at her. “I heard the way Ben was talking to you last night.”

“You were eavesdropping?” she asked. “Why the hell would you do that?”

“I think you know,” he told her, stepping closer.

“I don’t?” She stepped back.

“Evie,” he sighed.

“You know, you really shouldn’t have called me that last night.”

“See? That’s what I mean. You’re like a different person when you’re with Ben. You’re so wound tight around him. You don’t even look like you, Evie.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course I look like me. I’m me!”

“You look like a sharp, cold woman around him. But I know you - the real you.”

“Oh? Tell me, Lance. What do you know?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“I know you’re warm.” He stepped closer and she took another step back. “You’re kind. And funny, actually.” He pulled a face as though he didn’t believe it, himself. “But with him you’re like a fucking robot, Evie.”

“Excuse me?” Now it was her that took a step forward.

“I bet that dress you wore was picked out by him, wasn’t it? And I bet he insisted on you straightening your hair again. Or maybe he didn’t have to. Maybe you just did it as a reflex because you know that’s what he likes and you didn’t want to piss him off and ruin the evening.” How the fuck did he know? “It’s not supposed to be like that, Evie.”

“You have no idea what my relationship with Ben is like,” she scolded.

“I think I do.”

“Enlighten me, then,” she challenged, taking another step so her chest nearly touched his.

“I think you’ve been with him so long that you can’t see it. You’re comfortable and for some reason, you feel safe with him. And I bet it’s gotten to the point that even the fights feel normal.”

“Who says we fight?” she asked. He shrugged. “Hannah? God,” she shook her head, rolling her eyes. “She shouldn’t be talking to you about that stuff.”

“She hates the guy just as much as I do.”

“She does not hate Ben!” she said stepping back and pacing. “They’re just very different and she-”

“See? You’re justifying his behavior like it’s normal. He controls you, Evelyn. He even ordered your fucking meal!” He exclaimed.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” she laughed, turning to walk out. “I’m out of here.”

“I’m not done,” he said, running to stand in front of her so she nearly hit him in the chest. When she tried to dodge him, he’d step in front of her.

“Stop it. Let me go.”

“Not until you hear what I have to say.”

“I think I’ve heard enough, coach Tucker,” she told him, pushing at his chest. He grabbed her hand, holding it there. 

“You feel that?” he asked, pushing her hand against him. She wanted to say something - anything, but when he held her hand there, all she could feel was his racing heartbeat. “This is what it should feel like.”

“What are you talking about?” She wrestled out of his grasp.

“I’m talking about that night last week, Evie,” he said softly. “When your hand was right here.” He grabbed her hand again, putting it on his chest. “And mine was here.” He put his hand on her neck, pulling her gaze to his. “And I told you that I-”

“What?” She pulled away. “That … that wasn’t real.”

“It fucking felt real to me,” he told her. The look in his eyes told her that he wasn’t lying. He looked heartbroken. And angry. And frustrated. And Evelyn had no idea what was going on. That dream … that had been real? He’d told her that she was the most amazing woman he’d ever met. He told her that she was stunning and gorgeous and beautiful. And he almost kissed her. And she nearly let him. 

She nearly cheated on a man she’d been with five years because of some lustful fantasies she had about her niece's gymnastics coach. And now that coach was telling her that she was wasting her life with that man. Why? Because he wanted to fuck her? It surely wasn’t because he cared. If he cared about her, he’d want her to be happy. And Ben made her happy. Sure, they fought sometimes, but every couple has their ups and downs. Lance hadn’t seen how amazing Ben could be. He was judging him off of a few encounters and the likely exaggerated stories of a 13 year old girl, which was, to her mind, completely inappropriate for her to discuss with her coach.

“Lance-”

“I know we said we wouldn’t mention it, and I’ve tried … I might have even let it all slip under the rug and tried to forget about it myself if I hadn’t seen you with him last night. But seeing you with him, like that, it just flipped a switch in me. Evie, I can’t-”

“First, don’t call me Evie anymore,” she demanded. “Second, I don’t even remember what happened. It’s a blur. Honestly, I thought it was a dream.”

“It was real,” he told her, stepping closer.

“Not finished,” she said, holding up her finger. He closed his mouth. “Third, you have no fucking right to tell me how to live my life or who I’m supposed to live it with. And you have no right to talk to my niece, a thirteen year old girl, about my love life. That’s seriously overstepping, Lance. And I thought that after fucking one of your students, you would have learned a thing or two about boundaries.”

“What?” The look on his face … If Evelyn had cared, it would have broken her to pieces.

“You heard me,” she said, standing up tall. He closed his eyes, balling his hands into fists at his side and taking a breath.

“ After all you said to me about that, you’re throwing that back in my face?” He pointed to himself. “You know what, Evelyn?” He overly pronounced her name, obviously trying to push her buttons. “Fine. You go and waste your life with a man who treats you like a fucking object. Go ahead and keep obeying him like a good little girl. Just do me a favor and don’t stare at me like you want to rip my clothes off and fuck me right here on the mat of my gym because mr. two pump chump doesn’t know how to make you come.” 

“Excuse me?!” She exclaimed. He started walking away, but Evelyn ran up to him, grabbing his shoulder and making him look at her. “You dare to talk to me that way?”

“Oh, I fucking dare,” he said with a little laugh. “You make fun of all the other moms for drooling over me but you should have seen your face a few minutes ago when I came over to you with my shirt off. You were looking at me like I was the ice cream and you were the fucking spoon. And that’s not the first time, either.”

“You’re hallucinating. I never-”

“Bullshit,” he said right in her face, pointing at her. “You’re desperate for a good fuck and you know it.” She gasped, eyes widening at his suggestion. “And we both know that if I had ignored you that night - If I had kissed you? We both know that we would have ended up fucking. And you know that I’d make you come. And that’s what you need, Evie. You need to get fucked. The right way. By a man who knows how to-” She didn’t let him finish. Instead, she brought her hand across his face with a loud smack, slapping the words right out of his mouth. 

“How dare you!” She said in a biting tone. “How dare you speak to me like that.” She smoothed her hands over her dress, trying to ignore the sting that rang through her right palm. Lance stood there, stunned silent. “You know what? I should have known the moment I saw you listening to that disgusting music in that ridiculous car that Hannah coming to this gym was a mistake. But she was so excited to be your student. I should have listened to my gut then and never brought her here. But I’m listening now and we’re done. She will not be coming back here and neither will I.”

“I think that’s for the best,” he said, glaring at her. “Get the fuck out of my gym, Ms. Burns.”

She turned and walked out, knowing she would never step foot in that gym again.


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking the news to Hannah that she would no longer be Lance’s student was harder than Evelyn ever imagined it would be, especially because there was no way she could ever tell Hannah the true reason behind them leaving. Needless to say, Hannah didn’t take it well. She had barely said a word to her the next two weeks.

“I talked to coach Harper today,” Evelyn said to Hannah over dinner. She just glanced at her before staring back at her plate. “You know, the woman who runs Go for Gold. I talked to her about letting you join the team today. I showed her your tapes. She’d love to meet with you.”

“Yeah, that’s just because she’d do anything to get her hands on one of coach Tucker’s girls,” Hannah said, poking at her potatoes with her fork.

“You are not one of his girls anymore, Hannah,” Evelyn said harshly. Even the mention of his name put her on edge. “He is not a good man. And I don’t want you associated with someone like him anymore.”

“He is a good man! He’s the best guy I’ve ever met! And you just-”

“You will not speak to your aunt that way!” Ben scolded, pointing his knife at Hannah. Hannah stood up.

“I won’t speak to either of you! I hate this place. I hate you!” She ran upstairs and Evelyn was almost glad because she didn’t want Hannah to see her cry. Tears welled up in her eyes and although she fought them, they started to fall down her cheeks.

“Evelyn, don’t let her make you cry. She’s just acting like a stupid child.”

“She’s not stupid,” Evelyn said, glaring at him through her tears. “Don’t call her that.”

“I will if she acts like one. And she is. You know, I’ve hated that Lance guy ever since he came for dinner that one night. I hated the way he looked at you. And when he called you Evie a few weeks ago? That made me cringe. But when you told me why you wanted Hannah to leave, I almost couldn’t believe it. Sleeping with a student? Unbelievable.” 

Evelyn had told him about Maggie and she felt sick for it, but it was the only way to justify Hannah being pulled from the gym. Plus, she was so mad at the time that she didn’t care what she said. She couldn’t very well say that Lance was trying to get her to choose him over Ben. That’s what he had been doing, right? It felt like it at the time. Sure, he said he was just looking out for her. But then why would he say all that stuff about fucking her? God, it still made Evelyn shudder when she thought about it. The way he looked at her when he told her she needed to get fucked by someone who could make her come. The fire in his eyes, somewhere between lust and rage. So, she told Ben the truth, even though that wasn’t the Lance she knew. At least, not until that day.

“It was for the best,” she said, nodding. “Coach Harper is a good coach. She’ll shape Hannah into the best gymnast she could be.”

“Honestly, I don’t know if it’s even worth pursuing another gym. I mean, is Hannah actually capable of making it to the Olympics some day? Because, the chances are slim. And she could be just wasting her time.”

“You haven’t seen her, Ben. She’s got it,” Evelyn nodded. “She’s going to get there. And we have to support her. You,” she put her hand over his. “You have to support her.”

“Okay,” he told her, squeezing her hand. “I promise I will.”

And he did. For a time. But as the wedding was closing in, Ben became more and more demanding with both Hannah and Evelyn. He’d said that she was the one getting stressed by the wedding, but he seemed completely on edge, too. One night in early April when Evelyn got home from work, she walked in on Ben screaming at Hannah.

“This is why your grades are suffering, Hannah. Because of that stupid hobby. You know, your aunt thinks you’ve got what it takes but I see none of that when I look at you. I see a little girl looking for any excuse to keep from excelling in her studies and let me tell you, that’s the only way you’re going to be successful. Swinging around on bars will get you nowhere in life.”

“Ben,” Evelyn said behind him. The look on his face was one of horror. “Hannah, go to your room. I need to have a chat with your uncle.”

“He’s not my uncle,” Evelyn mumbled under her breath. Damn right he wasn’t, Evelyn thought.

“Evelyn. Darling.” He smiled at her sheepishly.

“Darling? Oh, no. You can’t weasel your way out of this one with pet names,” she said with a laugh. “You know what? I’m glad I walked in on that. I’m glad I saw what apparently everyone else has seen in you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

“You know, I’ve lost every friend that I had since I started dating you. Even my best friend didn’t stick around. My entire bridal party is made of out of coworkers and your friend’s wives that I honestly don’t know anything about. And now I see it’s because of you. They all saw what a horrible person you are and I was too blindly, inexplicably in love with you to see through your bullshit.”

“Evelyn, I’m sorry. I just had a really rough day and I had to go pick her up from that gym that’s way out of the way. And she was late. And she hadn’t done her homework and I just snapped. I didn’t mean what I said. I swear.”

“I think you did. And I think you’ve thought it for a while and you’ve just kept it all inside because you knew that would severely damage our perfect little life together.”

“Our perfect life?” He let out a laugh. “Evelyn, our lives aren’t perfect. At least not anymore.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

“Ever since she came into our lives, everything’s changed. And I knew it would, too. You know, we could have sent her off to boarding school, but noooo,” he threw his hands up in the air, “your dead sister insisted that we didn’t. So, she stayed. And ever since she got here, you’ve changed. You act different. You even started dressing differently and wearing your hair all frizzy. Honestly, they’re not changes for the better, Evelyn. And it’s all because of her.”

“You know what, Ben? Fuck you!”

“Excuse me?” He got up in her face, grabbing her by the arms and squeezing. “What did you just say to me?”

“Let. Go. Of. Me.” Even though the tears stinging her eyes were coaxing her to blink, she didn’t. She stared him down until he let go. “How dare you. How dare you blame Hannah for any of this! It’s you, Ben. You’re the one that’s changed.” Tears streamed down her cheeks as she spoke. “You were so amazing when we first met. So smart. So driven. So kind to me. And I was so in love with you that I didn’t even notice the little changes. The way you’d criticize me for silly little things. The way you’d take complete control over what I wore, what I ate, who I hung out with. I lost all of my friends. I’ve lost myself, honestly. And it wasn’t until Hannah and …” 

She nearly said his name, but it hurt too much to say it, especially now after she realized how right he had been. He was completely right about him and deep down, she knew it, too. But it took actually seeing Ben’s true colors to make her see what she’d been blissfully ignorant of for so long.

“You know I need control, Evelyn,” he told her. “You’ve known that about me from the beginning.”

“Over your job, yes. Over me? No. No. You do not get to control me. I was supposed to be your wife, not your doll you can dress up the way you want and show off.”

“Supposed to be my wife?” he asked in an eerily calm tone.

“Yes. Supposed to be.” She took off her ring and threw it at him. “I’m done, Ben. And I want you out. Tonight.”

“You’re kicking me out of our house?” He looked at her as if she were insane.

“It’s my name on the deed. My money paying the mortgage. My. House. And Hannah’s. And we do not want you to spend one more night in it.”

“You know what? Fuck this. I’m out.” 

And a few hours later, he was. Evelyn waited until he had gone and she had calmed down to go speak to Hannah.

“Hannah?” She knocked on the door before opening it, finding Hannah sitting on her bed doing her homework. “Can we talk?” She nodded, putting down her pen. Evelyn came and sat by her on the bed. “I am so, so sorry.”

“What? Auntie Evelyn, you didn’t do anything.”

“Oh, I did. Or, it’s what I didn’t do.” Hannah shot her a confused look and Evelyn shook her head, reaching out and grabbing her hand. “I’m sorry that I didn’t realize … That I didn’t …” She wasn’t going to cry again. She couldn’t. Not now. 

“It’s okay, auntie,” she told her, squeezing her hand.

“It’s not,” she whimpered. “I didn’t see it. I didn’t want to. Even when Lance …”

“What? Coach Tucker …”

“He knew he was bad for me. He knew what you knew. What everyone that cares about me knows, apparently. But I was too blind to see. I had grown so comfortable that I didn’t even realize …” She didn’t want to lay that all on Hannah. That wasn’t fair. And it wasn’t right. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that Ben is gone. And he’s not coming back.”

“You dumped him?” Hannah looked shocked. And elated. When Evelyn nodded, she threw her arms around her and hugged her tight. “Thank God. I did not want him to be my uncle.”

“Neither did I,” she said, pulling back and looking down at her niece. “I’m so sorry that you had to deal with him for so long.” She ran her hand through her hair. 

“I’m just happy that you don’t have to. You’re a better person when he’s not around, auntie.” That sounded like something someone else said …

“I want to be the best aunt I can be, even if it means I have to do it alone.”

“You’re not alone,” Hannah beamed. “You’ve got me.” Evelyn kissed her niece’s cheek. “I love you, auntie.”

“I love you, too.”

A week had passed since the break-up and things between Evelyn and Hannah were better than they had been since she made Hannah leave Lance’s gym. That night, Evelyn had decided to leave work a little early so she could see how things were going with Hannah’s new coach. She walked into the gym with a pep in her step after a particularly good afternoon, but that pep left her as soon as she heard coach Harper.

“Hannah, what the hell was that dismount? Is that what I taught you?”

“No, but I just thought it looked better like that,” Hannah said quietly.

“You thought? Well, who’s the coach?” Harper asked.

“You a-”

“That’s right. I am. And when I tell you to dismount a certain way, I expect you to do it. And I know you can cuz you’re a great little gymnast. But you’ll never make it to the Olympics if you don’t listen to your damn coach!”

What the hell was with Evelyn walking in at just the right time? First Ben and now this bitch? No. This was not okay.

“Hannah. Get your stuff.”

“Aunt Evelyn? What are you doing here?” Hannah almost looked embarrassed, which broke her heart. She’d been enduring this woman’s ‘coaching’ for two months and why? Because Evelyn and Lance couldn’t keep their stupid emotions in check? She was almost as bad as Ben, keeping Hannah from something truly succeeding at something she loved because of her own stupid ego.

“I came to watch you practice, but I’m not really liking what I’m hearing.” She turned to coach Harper. “My niece has more talent in her pinky than you do in your whole body. And she deserves a coach that recognizes that talent and doesn’t treat her like a bad kid.”

“You can’t talk to me like that.”

“I don’t pay you to belittle my kid. I pay you to coach her. But I won’t anymore. Hannah, let’s go.”

Hannah didn’t say a word on the way home. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Evelyn finally asked when they pulled into the driveway.

“Tell you what?” she asked.

“How terrible coach Harper was.”

“She’s normally not that bad,” Hannah said with a shrug. “But she can be a little tough.”

“No coach should ever speak to you that way. Coach Tucker never did.”

“No, he didn’t,” Hannah said, shaking her head. “He was a good coach.”

“He was,” Evelyn nodded.

She decided then and there that he would be her coach again, even if she had to get on her knees and beg him to let her back on the team. The next morning, Evelyn mustered all the courage she had in her and drove to Treasure Island to the gym. She had been up all night trying to figure out what she was going to say, but every time she thought she got it right, she’d second guess herself. She even wrote it down a few times, only to crumple it up and throw it in the trash. She’d have to go with her gut. That was the only way she’d get through this.

When she walked into the gym for the first time in three months, her heart was beating so fast she felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. It only got worse when she saw him. He looked even more handsome than she remembered. Still like he could be in a toothpaste ad, and yet softer. Like he was an actual person. A person she knew. A person she liked. A person she could ...

“Evelyn?” He was, understandably, shocked to see her. “What … what are you doing here?”

“Can I talk to you?” she asked. He stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding. “You need to take Hannah back.”

“What?” He shook his head, as though he couldn’t believe what he were hearing. “That’s why you’re here?”

“Yes. And no. I mean, yes. But not the only reason. Lance, I-” First things first, she told herself. “Hannah needs to back. Her new coach? She’s horrible. She yells at her. And, honestly? Hannah’s not performing as well as she was. She needs a coach that will bring out the best in her, and that’s you.”

“Coach Harper is a fucking joke,” he said with a shake of his head.

“How did you know she was with coach Harper?” she asked.

“C’mon, Evelyn. You know how much people gossip in this business.”

“Right. Well, I came here because I didn’t know how much we needed you. I mean, how much she needed you, until I saw how coach Harper treated her. Hannah needs you. So, I’m here to ask you to take her back.”

“Alright,” Lance said with a nod.

“I know I … Wait...what?” Evelyn blinked at him.

“She’s the best gymnast her age in the whole country. She needs a coach who realizes that and can take her to where she needs to go. That’s me.”

“Right. So, she can come back?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you, Lance.”

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed. “You said that wasn’t all you came here for.”

“Right.” She swallowed hard, looking into his eyes even though it killed her to see the piercing blue staring back at her. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry,” he repeated. “Okay.” He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his brow. “For what?”

“For what?” Was he serious? “Come on, Lance … you know why.”

“Evelyn,” he shook his head, dropping his arms. “Look. You shouldn’t be sorry.” He heaved a heavy sigh. “I was a fucking asshole. I shouldn’t have ever said anything about you and Ben. Or about … you and me.” He looked down at the ground. “I just didn’t know how to …” He groaned, running his hand over his hair. “I don’t know what to say to-”

“Can you just let me talk?” Evelyn interjected. His eyes widened. “I need to get this out before I lose my nerve.” He stared at her with peaked interest in his gaze. “You were right, Lance. About all of it.”

“I … what?”

“Ben was exactly what you said he was. He wasn’t when we started dating. He was a good guy. But, inch by inch he just tightened the reins and it was so subtle that I didn’t notice. Or I pretended not to because I was comfortable. Or I told myself I was. But you … you saw him for who he was. Even though you barely knew him. And you saw me.”

“Your ring is gone,” he said, motioning to her hand. 

“Yes. It’s over.” 

“Oh.” He nodded. He didn’t look happy. He didn’t look mad. He didn’t look like anything, really. He just stood there. Silent. 

“We got into a huge fight and I ended it. I should have done it years ago, but it’s done now. With Hannah and you, I felt more like myself than I had in years. And you saw right through me. You saw how much I …” She gulped, stepping closer but avoiding his gaze out of fear she might lose her nerve. “How much I wanted you.”

“Evelyn-”

“Please, let me finish,” she said, looking up into his eyes for a moment before looking down at her feet. “I’ve never been a passionate person. The relationships that I’ve had … They’ve all been …” She pushed a rogue curl behind her ear, gulping before she blurted out, “I’ve never wanted someone the way I wanted you. And I tried not to. I fought it every step of the way, especially when I found out that you might feel the same way, crazy as it was.”

“I-” he started.

“Please, Lance. I just have to get this out.” He nodded. “It was wrong of me to lust after you when I was about to get married. And the guilt I felt was eating away at me. And every time I thought I pushed it down far enough to forget, there you were … And that night in the hotel room? I honestly thought that was a dream until you mentioned it during our fight because the things you said … That couldn’t have possibly been real. And hearing you say how horrible he was for me. I knew you were saying that because you cared. But what you said after ... “

“You mean after you brought up Maggie?” Lance asked. She looked up at him and the sadness in his eyes broke her all over again. “I only said those things because what you said … Evelyn, it hurt.”

“I know. I know, and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I was scared. And hurt. And that’s no excuse, but that’s the truth.”

“I was hurt, too. What you said… it flipped a switch in me. I thought that you saw me the way I wanted to be seen. Not as a gold medal fuck up, but as a coach who truly cared about his kids and the people in his life. But when you said that …”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.” She could feel the sting of tears forming in her eyes, but she wasn’t going to let them fall.

“And I didn’t mean what I said, either. I felt dirty afterwards. Harassing you like that … that’s not who I am anymore, Evie …I mean, Evelyn.”

“I know,” she said with a nod, looking up into his striking blue eyes. She knew exactly who he was. She saw him so clearly now. And there was nothing holding her back anymore. There was no Ben. There was no guilt. There were no doubts in her mind about how she felt about the man standing before her. Not only did she want him more than she’d ever wanted anyone, but she truly, honestly…

“Goooood morning, love bug!” A cheery voice pulled Evelyn from her secret confession.

“Sarah,” Lance said. His somber expression turned into a smile when he looked at the woman walking into the gym. He walked passed Evelyn to greet her. Sarah. Evelyn’s eyes followed him and watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. That kiss hurt more than any harsh words Ben or Lance had ever said. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d bring you some pastries for breakfast. You didn’t eat before you left my apartment this morning.” She gave him a kiss. “Oh, shoot. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Oh, you didn’t.” Evelyn shook her head, trying to shake off the jealousy, too. She failed, but that didn’t mean she had to let it show. She smiled at Sarah, extending her hand. “I’m Evelyn. One of Lance’s students … aunts. Or ex students.”

“I’m Sarah. Lance’s girlfriend.” Wow. Evelyn was just about to pour her heart out to a man who had a girlfriend. Thank God Sarah came in when she did, or she would have felt like a complete fool. Now she just felt heartbroken. What made it hurt even more was that Sarah was unlike all the girls that Lance had ever had on his arm; at least to Evelyn’s mind. She was naturally beautiful. And she seemed so sweet. Even her speaking voice was sweet. 

“We were just discussing Hannah, her niece, coming back,” Lance said to her. “She can’t make it without me, apparently.” He smiled that signature megawatt Lance Tucker smile at Sarah before turning it to Evelyn. Evelyn wanted to smile back, but she reverted to her old self and rolled her eyes at him, trying to show him that nothing had changed, even though everything had. He chewed on his bottom lip, holding in a laugh.

“Well, that’s because you’re the best.” She tugged on his shirt, beaming up at him before turning her gaze to Evelyn. “Or so he tells me. I know nothing about gymnastics.”

“Ah,” Evelyn said with a nod. “Well, now that we have that all settled. I’m going to go. Coach Tucker, thanks for letting Hannah come back. Is tomorrow okay for her to start?”

“Well, tomorrow is Friday so … how about Monday?” 

“Perfect. We’ll see you then.”

Evelyn waited to bawl her eyes out until she was alone in her office.

 

She told Hannah the good news over a scoop of ice cream that night and she was so excited that she called Olivia and they both screamed for a good minute before Hannah asked if she could spend the night at Olivia’s. Evelyn said of course, although when she was alone in her living room watching a stupid rom-com the next night with nobody to laugh at it with, she regretted her decision. She’d never felt more alone than she did at that moment.

It was nearly 10 pm when her doorbell rang. Who in the hell would come calling at that late hour, and in a torrential downpour, no less? She decided not to open it, fearing that it could be a psychopathic killer. Although, really, like a psycho would ring the doorbell. It rang again. She turned down the TV, hoping they’d think nobody was home and just go away. Her phone buzzed. It was a text. From Lance.

‘Please come to the door. It’s pouring.’ 

Shit. SHIT. What was he doing here? Shouldn’t he be with his girlfriend? It was 10 pm! Fuck it. She didn’t care. She wanted to see him. She needed to. Her heart was pounding and her fingers were shaking as she texted back, ‘Be right there.’

She sprang from the couch, running to the bathroom to check and make sure she didn’t look completely horrible. Her hair was curly and up in little bun with tendrils coming down. She was wearing little cotton pajama shorts and a camisole with lace trim but no bra, so she grabbed her favorite big cozy sweater and pulled it tight around her torso as she walked to the door.

She took a deep breath before she opened the door, finding Lance standing on her doorstep. It was shielded from the rain, but his upper body was soaked from the run from his car. The way his white shirt clung to his body, exposing every ridge of his sculpted torso … He looked breathtaking. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

“I broke up with Sarah.”


	11. Chapter 11

“I broke up with Sarah.”

 

Had she fallen asleep on the couch? Was she dreaming again? Honestly, she didn’t care if it was. She was just so happy to see him. “What? Why?”

“Because,” he gave her a half-smile, shrugging, “she’s not you, Evie.”

She wasn’t sure what gave her the courage. Maybe it was because she was so sure it was a dream that it didn’t matter, anyway. Maybe it was the way he looked, standing there with rain dripping down his gorgeous face and neck onto that white t-shirt that, even in the dim porch light, left very little to the imagination while wet. Maybe it was the words he’d just said to her and the way he smiled sheepishly as they fell from his lips. Hell, maybe it was the stupid rom-com she’d just been watching where the woman actually went after the man for once. But, something in her pushed her towards him. 

She nearly jumped off her stoop, wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing her lips to his in a searing kiss. His body stiffened, but only for a moment before his arms enveloped her, pulling her against his chest and kissing her back with matched passion that made her knees weak. His tongue teased her bottom lip, coaxing her to open to him. She obliged him, and the moment his tongue touched hers she moaned into his mouth. No one had ever elicited a moan from her with just a kiss, but Lance’s kiss was more arousing than most sex she’d ever had. It was sad to say, but it was the truth. Or maybe she was just desperate for him. His lips were so soft, but his kiss was hard and lustful and she’d never, ever felt anything like it. The way his tongue licked hers made desire pool in her belly. Every movement of his lips intensified the ache between her legs. And the way he was pawing at her like he needed her close but couldn’t get her close enough; that left her breathless. She wanted him closer, too. No. She needed him.

But he pulled back. She blinked up at him, trying to focus out of her lustful haze. He smiled at her, moving his hand up to her neck and caressing her jaw as he gave her a soft kiss with a little tease of his tongue; just enough to drive her insane. He knew exactly what he was doing, smiling against her lips when she sighed into his kiss. He pulled away for just a moment, smiling down at her. God, he was beautiful. He was too beautiful to be real. She pinched his arm.

“What the hell?” he laughed, pulling away from her grasp.

“Just making sure it’s not a dream,” she said with a shrug.

“It’s not,” he said softly as he grabbed at her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips were about to touch when BOOM! A huge thunder clap echoed through the quiet neighborhood. Evie practically jumped up into his arms and he chuckled, rubbing her back to soothe her.

“Maybe we should take this inside?” He said quietly; his tone rough and lustful.

“Yes,” she practically moaned. She reluctantly pulled away from him, grabbing his hand and walking back up into the house. She closed the door behind them and turned to him. The way he was staring at her emboldened her. She grabbed at him, pulling him in for another kiss. He groaned as her teeth grazed his bottom lip and hearing that sound come out of his mouth pushed her further. She nipped at his lip again, smiling when she heard a strangled moan in the back of his throat.

“Jesus, Evie,” he gulped.

“Mmm?” she hummed, batting her eyes innocently. His eyes were blazing with lust and he bit his lip, trying not to smile in response to her coy playfulness. That only made her want to play more. She leaned in, giving him a teasing kiss on his bottom lip, tugging gently at it before letting go. He stared at her lips for a moment before diving in, kissing her so hard that she had to lean back. His big, strong hands on her waist held her steady and he leaned back with her; his tongue wrestling with hers so passionately that she wasn’t sure if she was actually breathing. His hands moved around to her back, dragging them up over her shoulder blades and grasping them with the perfect amount of pressure. 

When they finally came up for air, his lips hovered over hers, just as they did that night when he almost kissed her. She thought that almost kiss they shared was the most erotic thing that had happened to her. Boy, was she wrong. But, even so, in that moment, with his lips so close, his heavy, staggered breathing matching hers as she tried desperately to catch it, she had never been more turned on. 

“Is Hannah home?” he asked, gulping in anticipation for her answer. Thank fuck she wasn’t, Evelyn thought to herself. She needed the man that was holding her so tight and looking at her with a fire in his eyes that she’d never seen before. She needed him now. She smiled at him, shaking her head. He exhaled as if he’d been holding his breath waiting for an answer, squeezing her tighter. 

“She’s at a sleepover,” she said. Lance’s smile widened. “And they’re going to Busch Gardens tomorrow so she won’t be home until tomorrow night.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” he groaned. Evelyn giggled. Yes, giggled. And the smile he gave her in response made her heart swell in her chest. It wasn’t his signature megawatt Lance Tucker smile. No, this one was all hers. And she was going to keep it. 

“I’m all yours until then,” she told him. He bit his lip as his eyes moved down her body. He bit his lip, holding back a laugh. 

“Oops.”

“Huh?” 

“I’m getting you all wet,” he said. Jesus, how could he tell? Heat rose in her cheeks. He chuckled as if he knew what she was thinking. Hell, he probably did know. The man could read her like a book. “Your sweater, Evie.” He motioned down to her sweater. Sure enough, it had wet patches all over it.

“Oh.” Well, that was embarrassing.

“Maybe we should take this off?” He asked, tugging on her sweater playfully.

“Well, technically, it’s your shirt that got my sweater wet. So ..” She tugged on his soaked, see-through t-shirt.

“You’re right.” He pulled off his shirt effortlessly, throwing it on the floor.

“Fuck,” Evie muttered under her breath.

“What was that?” He said, smiling slyly and leaning into her. She was used to Ben scolding her when she swore, but Lance looked utterly amused. At least she hoped that’s what he was.

“I-I mean …”

“I like hearing that word come out of that beautiful mouth,” he told her; his voice dripping with lust. He pulled her by the neck, pulling her in for a knee-buckling, searing, panty-disintegrating kiss. She pressed her body against him for support in case her knees actually did give out - she was sure they would. Her hands went to his chest immediately, finally able to feel what she’d been lusting after for so long. His skin was wet and cold from the rain, but it was so soft. Her exploration of his bare skin didn’t last long because he pulled her arms away to get her sweater off, throwing it on the floor. Her camisole was a little wet, too, and the mixture of the cold air and her arousal made her nipples hard. Lance’s eyes went straight to them and he pulled his lower lip between his teeth for a moment. “Maybe …” He moved his hands to her waist, slowly pushing them up under her shirt so it exposed her stomach, “we should take this off, too? It’s a little damp.”

“Uh huh,” she said, reveling in his touch as he pushed it up a bit further, his eyes glued on her newly exposed skin, lighting up like he was getting a sneak preview to the big event. “Take it off,” she told him.

“You’re so impatient, Evie,” he said, his voice so soft and yet teasing, just as his fingers were teasing the skin of her belly. She glared at him and he smiled, nipping at her bottom lip before lifting up her shirt the rest of the way. He took in the sight of her. She had always been timid when it came to getting naked in front of men, but with Lance it was different. She wanted him to see her. And the look on his face when he did made her feel absolutely gorgeous. His jaw actually dropped. 

“Are those real?” he asked.

“What?” She laughed. “Yes. Of course they’re real! What kind of-” He stopped her with his lips, pulling her into his arms so her breasts crashed against his chest. The moment their bare skin touched, they moaned into each other’s mouths, swallowing the elicit sound the other made in a kiss. Her fingers pressed into his back, dragging up and down so she could feel every muscle. His hands moved to her waist. One stayed, holding tight as the other moved up her side and over to her breast, palming it. “God, Evie. They’re fucking perfect. And you are so soft.” 

“Thank you. You’re not,” she replied.

“Definitely not right now,” he said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes and he growled at her. Fuck, she had no idea that would turn her on so much. She bit her lip and he brought his hand to her chin, cupping it and using his thumb to pull her lip from under her teeth. His thumb lingered for a moment, brushing against her kiss-swollen lip. His eyes followed his movements and her eyes watched his face. The way he was looking at her made her feel so sexy. She poked her tongue out gently, tasting the tip of his thumb. “Jesus, Evie …” he said, looking up into her eyes. She batted her lashes, taking his thumb into her mouth.

Something in him snapped. He grabbed her, delving his tongue into her mouth and moving his hand back to her breast, squeezing it in his hand. Evie threw her head back and he took the opportunity to kiss down her long, slender neck while his fingers moved over her nipple, giving it a teasing pinch.

“Ah,” she gasped. She had no idea she liked that. No; she fucking loved it. She wanted him to do it again.

“Too rough?” he asked, soothing her nipple with the palm of his hand as his lips brushed over her jaw.

“No,” she said. “No. You’re fucking perfect.” He smiled as she pulled him in for another kiss and he pinched her again, this time a little harder. “Lance,” she whimpered. She pressed her thighs together in an attempt to find some friction to satisfy the throbbing between her legs. She wasn’t sure how, but Lance knew exactly what she was doing and he wasn’t having it. He put his hands on her hips, pushing her up against the wall. She gasped at the sensation of the hardness of the wall at her back and the delicious hardness of his body on her front. He smiled wickedly at her, grabbing her leg and pulling it up around his waist. He pressed himself against her, rolling his hips perfectly so the bulge in his pants moved right over where she needed him the most, teasing her through the thin fabric of her tiny little shorts. “Fuck,” she whimpered into his mouth. He groaned, doing it again and grabbing at her breast, kneading it in between his long, slender fingers. She grasped at his shoulder to steady herself, even though there was no way he’d let her fall. He moved his hips against her again, dragging his lips over her jaw and giving it a little nip before he moved back to her ear, sucking on her lobe. “Lance, Jesus Christ.”

“Tell me what you want,” he breathed, moving his hand from her breast down over her ribs and her side, grasping at her hips to still her from grinding against him. Why was he stopping her? He stared at her, waiting for a reply.

“You,” she breathed, staring into his eyes. “I want you.”

“Where’s your bedroom?” he asked, moving one hand to her cheek to brush a rogue curl out of her eyes.

“Too far,” she said. He chuckled. “Living room. Down the hall.” She couldn’t even form complete sentences. If this is how she affected him with just kissing, she wondered what the sex would be like. She was determined not to wonder much longer. She had to have him. Now. 

“Whatever you want, Evie,” he told her. She pushed at his chest, taking his hand and leading him down the hallway. On the way there, they started ridding themselves of more unnecessary clothes. Lance kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks before Evie started undoing his pants. Being a graceful gymnast with amazing balance, he was able to take them off while he walked without faltering, even finding a moment to give Evie a few little kisses in between. He was about to grab at her shorts when the back of his knees hit the couch and Evie pushed him down. 

His eyes widened in surprise as she climbed on top of him, straddling him. She smiled, reaching up to undo her messy bun and let her curls fall over her shoulders.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered. Lance’s hands moved into her hair, running his fingers through her curls as he kissed her like he needed her to breathe. His hands moved down her back as his lips traveled south to her neck. Evie leaned back, giving him access to her chest. When his lips moved over her nipple as his hands moved over her ass, she bit back a moan. No man had ever touched her like that before. She could feel the fire in his kiss and in his touch and it was driving her insane. She could feel something start to stir within her; something that she very rarely experienced. They weren’t even fucking yet! How was he doing that? God, he was going to wreck her.

“Lance,” she gasped, pushing him back up. His eyes narrowed in question but when she started kissing him again, he smiled against her lips. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his chest. 

“Evie,” he groaned when she rubbed her breasts against him. He threw his head back and she took the opportunity to kiss down his neck. When her lips went over his pulse, she could feel how fast it was and it made her smile. She sucked gently and Lance gulped, digging his fingers into the bare skin at her waist.

“God, I want you,” she told him, moving her hand to his stomach and feeling the ridges in his abs.

“I want you more,” he told her, his muscles flexing with every intake of breath.

“Is everything a competition with you?” she asked, tracing the outline of the tattoo above his boxers. She’d seen it before and she’d always thought it was ridiculously cheesy and kind of gross, but now? He hadn’t even fucked her yet and she was certain he was worthy of that medal. It was kind of growing on her, much like another part of his anatomy that she was desperate to touch.

“Mm hmm,” he hummed. “And I always win.” He went in for a kiss but she pulled back. Her lips hovered above his just as his had done before. He glared at her and she just smiled, loving how much she was getting to him.

“You think so?” she asked, running her fingers over the top of his boxers. He wiggled impatiently beneath her before clearing his throat and saying, 

“I know so.” He tried to kiss her again, but she evaded him. He groaned in frustration. “Evie.”

“Prove it,” she tested. His flame of lust in his eyes flickered brighter.

“You want proof?” he asked. She nodded and he smiled, putting his hand over hers and guiding it down over his boxers so she could feel his throbbing hard-on. She bit her lip. It was a good thing she was so turned on, because he felt bigger than any man she’d ever been with. He moaned when she gently squeezed him, trying to gage his girth without actually seeing it. She loved that sound coming out of his pink, kiss-swollen lips.

“Hmmm,” she hummed, rubbing him through his boxers. She could feel it twitch at her touch; feel it throbbing through the thin fabric. He threw his head back and she leaned in, grazing her lips across his neck. “I still think I win,” she whispered in his ear. She grabbed his hand, moving it down her shorts and panties so he could feel what she was talking about. When his fingers touched her, she bit her lip to stifle a loud moan.

“Holy shit, Evie,” he breathed. “You’re fucking soaked.”

“You said you were getting me wet,” she giggled with a cute little shrug. “You have no idea.”

“Well, I do now,” he said with a little laugh before capturing her lips in another kiss. She thought he was going to pull his hand out so he could get her naked and fuck her brains out. He sure as hell looked like that’s what he wanted to do. But instead he started moving his fingers in her folds, exploring a new part of her for the first time, feeling just how much she wanted him.

“Shit,” she gasped, grasping onto his shoulders. He smiled, kissing her deeper as his middle finger started to make little circles over her clit. It felt so fucking good. Too fucking good. If he didn’t stop soon, she was going to … God, it was too late. With just a few more strokes of his finger and a lick of his tongue against hers, her body started to shiver. It flooded over her before she could tell him to stop. “Ah!” She grabbed his hand, stilling him because if he moved one more muscle, she was going to faint from overstimulation. He pulled his hand out, rubbing it on the cotton of her shorts before gently grasping at her thighs. She bit her lip to stifle a moan; her entire body was so sensitive.

“Evie? Did you just ...” She was mortified. Never, ever had she had an orgasm that fast. And he’d barely touched her! She buried her face in her hands, nodding. Her curls brushed against his chest.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” He chuckled, pulling her hands away from her face and replacing them with his as he cupped her jaw, directing her gaze to him. “What are you sorry for?” She inhaled, blinking at him. He smiled widely, resting his forehead against hers. “Baby, that was so hot.”

“It was?” she asked timidly. He nodded, giving her a short but sultry kiss that left her dying for more. 

“Are you kidding me? God, yes.” He kissed her again, hugging her to him. “Plus... “ His hands moved up her back, dragging against her skin. The friction was driving her insane. “I needed you to come before I get inside of you.” The words that just came out of those lips. And the way he sounded when he said them. And the way he looked at her. Fuck, she felt like she was about to come again just from that. She whimpered, pulling him into a hot, passionate kiss that was all teeth and tongue. He pulled her closer, his hands moving down over her ass and squeezing. Hard. Evie moved up against him, shivering from the sensitivity that still lingered in between her legs. His hands moved down the back of her shorts and into her panties, grasping at her bare ass and making her moan into his mouth. He smiled against her lips. “You’re wearing too many clothes, beautiful.”

“So are you,” she gasped. He shifted his body, lowering her down on the couch. He hovered over her, leaning down to give her a steamy kiss as his free hand moved to her waist, hooking into the waistband of her shorts and tugging them down. She tugged on his at the same time, frantically trying to get him naked as fast as she could. 

Finally, the clothes were off and he was on her. The noises they both made when their bodies touched and the tip of his cock pressed against her folds was purely pornographic. “Fuck me,” Evie begged him. He smiled, grabbing his cock and brushing it over her folds again. “Lance, come on,” she whined, moving her hips up against him.

“Do you want me to use a condom?” he asked.

“Do you have one?” she asked. He shook his head. “Neither do I. But … I’m on birth control. And I’m definitely clean.”

“So am I. Sarah made me get tested before we …” Thinking about him fucking someone else was the last thing she wanted to think about. “So … no condom?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head He smiled at her like she was a Christmas present. “Now, please …” she wiggled her hips again and he nodded, grabbing his cock again and moving it down to her wet, wanting flesh.

“Fuccckkkk,” he growled, pushing in slowly. “You’re so tight.”

“I think you’re just big,” she managed to say, grasping onto his shoulders. He smiled at her, giving her a kiss. She widened her legs as much as she could on the couch and he pushed in further until he bottomed out. “Holy fuck,” she breathed, leaning her head back against the decorative couch pillow as he started moving in and out nice and slow as she adjusted to his girth.

“God, you’re fucking perfect, Evie,” he groaned, dragging his lips over hers, breathing into her.

“Lance, oh my God,” she said, biting her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure as he bottomed out again. Nobody had ever been inside of her that deep, and she could feel every vein in his throbbing cock.

“Don’t bite your lip,” he said, kissing her as he swiveled his hips a bit. “I want to hear you.”

“FUCK!” she exclaimed.

“That’s it, baby,” he growled against her neck, quickening his pace. “Fucking scream for me.” 

“Lance! Oh my GOD!” He was pumping in and out of her hard and fast, like a jackhammer. But this jackhammer knew exactly what it was doing, moving up inside of her just right so he teased her g-spot with every thrust of his sculpted hips. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” He bit at her neck and she screamed his name. “Evie,” he moaned, going even faster. Evie’s hands moved down his back and over his ass that she’d fantasized about grabbing onto for months. And now it was there, under her fingers, naked and flexing with every move of his perfect body. She squeezed it hard and he groaned against her mouth, licking into her. She moaned into his kiss, digging her nails into his flesh. “FUCK! Evie, you’re gonna make me come so hard.”

“Do it,” she whimpered, feeling her walls tighten around him at the mere mention of it.

“Oh my Goodddddd,” he moaned, biting at her jaw. “Fucking do that again. Squeeze me, baby.” He squeezed her breast, pinching her nipple as if he knew that would get her to do it. She did and he fucking lost it, thrusting into her harder and faster and, by some miracle, deeper than ever before. He wasn’t just teasing her g-spot anymore, he was fucking stroking it. Hard. Hitting it every time he pushed inside of her. He was going so hard that he moved her body up the couch so her head was hanging over the side. That gave him perfect access to her neck and he kissed every inch, sucking and biting her as he fucked the living daylights out of her.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Lance. Oh. My. God!” She was so fucking close to coming undone. She could feel it starting in her toes, working its way up her body at a rapid speed. He was unraveling her, and she never wanted it to end but she also wanted to feel that rush of pleasure more than she wanted anything in her life.

“Come for me, Evie,” he growled. His words set her off. Her body started to shake and she grabbed onto him for dear life, closing her eyes tight in pleasure. He grabbed her neck, pulling her up so her forehead was against his. “Look at me” She opened her eyes to find his lust-blown blues starting back at her. She whimpered his name, grabbing onto his neck for dear life. “Fuck, Evie. I’m coming.” He kissed her quick, moving inside her with shaky, messy and yet somehow perfect thrusts as she milked him, squeezing his cock as her walls contracted from their simultaneous orgasm.

“Lance,” she gasped, reveling in the feel of his hot cum coating her inner walls. Her pussy pulsed around him, even after he stilled. He stared into her eyes, his sweat-slicked chest heaving against hers as they came down from their high.

“Holy shit,” he breathed.

“Uh huh,” she nodded, nibbling on her lower lip and smiling at him. He kissed her and pulled out. Evie nearly protested; she never wanted him to leave her. But they couldn’t stay there forever. She moved back down so she could lay on the couch, moving over a bit so he could lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. Their bodies were slick with sweat and their chests were still heaving against one another.

“Seriously, Evie … That was … I don’t even have the words, baby …” He brushed a curl behind her ear, giving her forehead a kiss. It was such a tender gesture in contrast to what he had just done to her, and it left her reeling. How was he real?

“Lance Tucker? At a loss for words?” She looked up at him and he rolled his eyes at her. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?”

“What are you going to do about it?” he challenged. She smirked, moving her hand down over his waist and around to his ass, giving it a little slap. His body jerked against hers and she giggled. “You think that’s punishment?” he asked, nipping at her jaw. “You’re so wrong,” he said in her ear, taking her lobe between his teeth and biting gently.

“Lance,” she moaned, grabbing him and kissing him hard. He kissed her back with matched fervor and when he rolled her onto her back he rolled a little too far and they both rolled right off the couch. Evie landed on Lance with a hard thud. “Oh my God. Are you okay?!” He just laughed. “Lance.” She put her hand behind his head, gently rubbing her hand over his hair to soothe him. “Are you okay? Look at me.” 

“Oh, I’m looking at you,” he said, smiling up at her. “I’m good, baby.” He gave her a kiss. “My rock hard ass broke my fall.” She laughed and he chuckled, pulling her into his chest. “Maybe we should take this someplace a little wider? Like … your bed?”

“You want to go to bed with me?” she asked him with a coy smile. 

“Honestly? I wasn’t expecting to. At all.”

“Liar,” she laughed, running her hand through his hair. The rain had washed all the gel out and it was all soft and fluffy. She loved it like that. 

“Seriously, I didn’t. I just … Okay, actually, this ground is kinda hard and cold so can we move somewhere else?” 

“Oh, God. Sorry.” Evie pushed off of him and he sat up.

“It is kinda cold down here, huh?” she asked. He looked at her body, seeing the goosebumps forming on her arms. His eyes lingered on her hardened nipples.

“A bit,” he said with a shrug.

“My bed is nice and warm. Come on.” She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs, acutely aware of the fact that he was staring at her bare ass as she walked in front of him. When they got to her bedroom, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. “Lance!” she exclaimed. He laughed, walking her over to the bed and throwing her down before jumping on it himself, moving over her and pushing her down onto her back.

“Do you know how hot your body is?” he asked, running his hand up and down her side, over the curve of her breast and back down. She smiled at him. “You don’t, do you?”

“I mean, it’s okay, I guess?” 

“Okay??” he exclaimed. The look on his face was priceless. “Evie, you are a fucking goddess.” He kissed her. “Every inch of you drives me insane. And it always has.” He kissed her again and she kissed back, trying to show him that she felt the same way without words. When he pulled away, he blinked at her for a few moments. He got it, she thought. He smiled, brushing his fingers over her swollen lips. “And now I can kiss your perfect lips.” He gave her the softest, most sultry kiss she’d ever received. “And I can caress your ridiculously soft skin.” His fingers ghosted down her neck and over her collar bone. “And touch these absolutely delicious breasts.” His fingers traced the outline of her breasts. “And I’m never going to stop because seriously, Evie, these are the most perfect breasts I’ve ever seen and you’ve been hiding them from me.” 

“I’ve been hiding them from you?” she laughed.

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed, gently grabbing her tit and making her arch her back, pressing further into his palm. “It was cruel of you, honestly.”

“Me? Cruel?”

“Uh huh,” he nodded, licking down her chest over to her breast, giving it a few open mouthed kisses before he took her nipple in his mouth.

“Jesus, Lance,” she gasped, moving her hands into his hair and tugging. He smiled against her skin, swirling his tongue around her nipple before grazing his teeth against it. “Fuck!” He knew exactly what he was doing. His tongue soothed where he bit and he kept kissing her, moving over to the other breast while moving his hand down over her side and around her hip to her ass, grasping it. “Ah!”

“And this ass. This ass that I’ve dreamed about grabbing onto and squeezing …” He squeezed tighter, looking up at her face so he could see her react to his touch. He hummed, smiling as he kissed her breast again. “You have no idea, Evie.”

“Are you kidding?” she said with a little giggle. “Lance …” She tugged on him, getting him to come back up to her. “You think I drive you crazy? Have you seen you?” Lance chuckled and she pushed him onto his back, turning her body into his. “It’s you that has no idea.”

“Is everything a competition to you?” he asked, winking at her.

“Screw you,” she said, glaring at him.

“You just did,” he said with a cocky smile. She squinted even more and he chuckled. “You know, I secretly love it when you glare at me like that.” 

“Bullshit,” she laughed, moving her leg in between his; so close to his growing hard-on but not quite touching him.

“I swear.” He crossed his heart. “You don’t take any of my bullshit, Evie. I think that’s part of the reason I liked you so much when we met. Plus, you’re a fucking fox with a killer cans and the hottest ass I’ve ever seen.” Evie threw her head back and laughed. “And you’re also just a really, really wonderful person. And I like the way you rub off on me.” He pulled her close, cuddling her. “Emotionally and physically.” She rolled her eyes. “See? That was a cheesy line and you called me on it. I love that about you.”

Did he just say …. No. They weren’t there yet. This was just a mutual liking with a whole hell of a lot of lust throw in. Although, she felt it. She was absolutely in love with him. But, it was too early to say it. It could wait. He was well worth the wait.

“Well, I kinda like it when you say cheesy stuff like that,” she said, running her fingers over his pecks. He had goosebumps all over. “Are you cold?”

“I’m warming up now,” he said to her. She smiled, shaking her head and reaching down to grab a blanket to pull over them. “Thanks. I think the rain mixed with the air conditioner gave me a bit of a chill. Also, the fact that I’m naked.” She nodded and he pulled her in for a kiss. “I seriously can’t believe I’m in your bed right now.”

“Neither can I,” she whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. He smiled at her. “I thought there was a psycho at my door when it rang.”

“I mean …” he shrugged and she laughed, playfully hitting his chest. “I’m kinda psycho for you.”

“Shush,” she laughed.

“Ever since you came to the gym yesterday, you’ve been all I’ve thought about.” His hands caressed her skin as he spoke. Her back, her shoulder, her arm, her neck; anywhere he could reach. “And what you said … I mean, knowing it deep down and hearing it are two different things. And when you told me you wanted me, the rush I felt … Evie, I’ve never been so happy.”

“Not even when you won the gold medal at the Olympics?” she teased.

“Okay. That’s different,” he scolded, pointing at her. She giggled, biting at his finger but missing. He smirked. “I meant about a woman.”

“Uh-huh.”

“After what happened between us, I could have very easily called a random girl in my phone and had her come over.”

“Lovely,” Evie said, pushing back from him. He pulled her closer.

“Let me finish,” he said, brushing his lips against her cheek. “I could have screwed around. But I didn’t. I felt so horrible. And I didn’t want to feel that way anymore. I didn’t want to just screw around with random women. I wanted something real. Someone that could truly get my mind to stop pining over you. And then I met Sarah at a coffee shop. She was cute and nice. She reminded me of you, which I now realize was probably bad. But … we started dating. It was really new. I’d only been with her a month or so. And then you walked into the gym this morning and said all of those things. And it threw me. I …” He looked into her eyes. “I never thought I’d see you again, Evie. But there you were. And you never looked more beautiful.” His fingers brushed through her curls. “After you left, I tried to focus. I couldn’t. I was a mess all day. And then I had a date with Sarah and all I could think about was you and how much I wanted to tell you how I felt. So I broke up with her and I drove straight here to tell you that I …” He closed his eyes, pulling her close so their foreheads met. Evie watched as his eyelashes fluttered open and when she saw the blue in his eyes, her chest heaved against his. “I’m so madly in love with you.”

It was almost as if he were terrified to say the words; terrified she wouldn’t feel the same. But how could that be? He knew … He knew how much she loved him. She was sure she could feel it, because she felt it with every touch of his fingers and every kiss of his lips. Yes, they lusted after each other like nothing else she’d ever experienced, but there was love there. And just in case he didn’t know, she was determined to show him.

She grabbed him, pulling him in for a kiss that she poured her entire heart into. He sighed against her lips, wrapping his arms around her. When they finally came up for air, she opened her eyes, smiling at him.

“I’m in love with you, Lance,” she said softly, caressing his cheek. He heaved a happy sigh, gently kissing her. “I thought it was just lust-”

“Oh, there’s definitely lust,” he said with a laugh. “But, seriously. I just came to tell you how I felt. I thought maybe we’d kiss … or talk and kiss. Or just talk. Hell, I thought you might even tell me to fuck off.” She shook her head. “I honestly did not expect you to jump me like that.”

“Yeah, neither did I,” she giggled.

“But I’m really fucking glad you did. Because that was the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.”

“I didn’t know it could feel like that,” she said, moving her hand down his chest and over his stomach. “Does it always feel like that with you?”

“Well,” he shrugged, smiling that seductive Lance Tucker smile, “you could find out right now. If you wa-” She didn’t let him finish. Instead, she pulled him in for a lustful kiss. She moved her thigh up over his cock, feeling it twitch against her skin. “Evie,” he moaned, moving his hand in between her legs to stroke her soaking folds. He could have gotten her wet just by looking at her like that, but she was soaked from his little exploration of her body a few minutes before. “You really do love me, huh?”

“Yes,” she sighed, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. Lance moved in for the kill, latching his mouth around her breast and sucking hard as fingers moved up into her pussy, sliding two fingers into her.

“God, I love how tight you are,” he mumbled against her skin, hooking his fingers inside of her and making her pussy clench around him. “God, I love it when you do that.” She did it again and the sound that came out of his mouth. She giggled, doing it once more. “You’re going to fucking wreck me, baby.”

“I want you to wreck me. Right now.” He pulled his fingers out of her, throwing the blanket off of them.

“No blankets. Ever. I have to see you.” That was a stark contrast to the under the covers, dark room sex she was used to with Ben. With anyone else it would have made her nervous, but she wanted to see his body just as badly as he wanted to see hers. She wanted to see the look on his face when he came; the smile that spread across his lips when she’d moan from his pleasure.

“No blankets.” She nodded and he moved in between her legs, pushing his cock inside with a little more ease than before. “FUCK!” she gasped. He wasn’t even all the way in and he was already wrecking her. She widened her legs and he looked down.

“Have you been stretching?” he asked, his eyebrow raising in question.

“Yoga,” she told him, grabbing his neck and bringing his mouth to hers. “Hot. Yoga.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he growled, grabbing onto the backs of her thighs and pushing gently. The stretch felt so good; he felt better. She moved her leg up over his shoulder and he got up on his knees, supporting her with his hand on her hips. He moved his head to kiss her calf and he smiled down at her. “Ready?”

“Fuck me already,” she sighed. He smirked and started moving nice and slow. “Lance …” she almost whined. He chuckled and started moving faster. And faster. And harder. With every thrust into her, her breasts would bounce and Lance just stared at them. He licked his lips, pulling her other leg up over his shoulder. “Oh my GOD!” 

“Too much?” he asked.

“Not enough,” she said, shaking her head. “More.”

“God, you’re needy,” he laughed. She glared at him and he went in deep and hard, making her gasp. “Better?” he asked breathlessly. She nodded and he did it again. And again. “Fuck, your pussy is heaven.”

“God!” she exclaimed, biting her lip. Ben never talked like that to her during sex and she had no idea how much she loved it. But Lance did. Her body told him and he listened.

“You love my cock, don’t you?” he asked. She nodded, whimpering. “Tell me,” he said, grasping at her leg. “Tell me how much you love my cock inside of you.”

“I love your cock so much,” she told him, “It feels. So. Fucking. Good.”

“Are you gonna come for me, baby?” he asked, his voice shaking. He was about to - she could see it in his face. The way that vein stuck out in his neck. God, she wanted to lick it. But he was too far away. All she could do was watch his gorgeous face as it contorted in pleasure. “Are you gonna come?”

“Yes. Yes!” She mewled. “I’m gonna come all over your cock.”

“Fucccckkk.” He moans filled the room as he spilled inside of her. That first jet of hot cum pushed her over the edge and she felt inner walls squeeze every last drop from him until he pulled out and collapsed beside her. “Fuck,” he sighed, wiping his brow. “Evie,” he turned his head to her, smiling widely. “I fucking love you.”

“I fucking love you, too,” she said with a big smile, turning into him and giving him a breathless kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Evelyn wasn’t sure how much time had passed as she lay there with him. It was silent, save for the rain pounding on the roof and the heavy breaths falling from both of of their lips as they came down from their high. His fingers danced lightly up and down her back while hers caressed his stomach and his hips; her fingers memorizing every line of his muscular form.

“So …. Hot yoga, huh?” he asked, breaking the silence. She looked up at him to find him smiling at her and her lips curled up to smile back. She wondered how long he’d been waiting to ask.

“Mmm hmm,” she hummed, returning her gaze to fingers dancing across his gorgeous stomach. “It helps with my knee.”

“How is your knee?” he asked, gently grasping the back of her knee and pulling her leg up over his hip so he could massage it. 

“It-it’s good,” she told him, watching his hand move over her body. It brought her back to all those months ago when he touched her like that for the first time. She didn’t know what it meant back them, but she certainly did now. The tenderness in his touch left her breathless and made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

“Yeah?” he asked, moving his hand up her thigh a bit, gently pushing his fingers into her muscles. “You don’t need a massage?”

“I mean, I’m not going to say no,” she giggled, running her fingers over his peck. “Do you remember that night you gave me that massage?” She looked up at him through her lashes.

“Remember? Evie,” he laughed. “That night is permanently in my spank bank.”

“Your what?!” she gasped, pushing up on his chest so she could look down at him. He shrugged, as if it were totally normal. Hell, it probably was, but she just wasn’t used to someone talking to her like that. “I’m in your,” she swallowed, mustering up the courage to say that ridiculous phrase, “ spank bank?”

“Baby,” he chuckled, stroking her back. “You’ve been in my spank bank from the day I met you. That pencil skirt and those kitten heels? And the way you bossed me around? God, that got me hot.” 

“Lance!” she gasped, playfully slapping his chest. His hand went over hers, pulling her back down to him.

“Evie,” he said, smiling at her. “C’mon … you knew.” She shook her head. She had no idea. She thought he just enjoyed teasing her because it was fun for him. She had no idea he’d wanted her that long. And that he thought of her when he … God, the thought made her blush. And it made her ache for him all over again.

“Well, it’s true.” He smiled wider. She sighed audibly. That smile always gave her butterflies, but now it was so much worse. Or better. Yes, better. So much better. “Anyway, you were saying …”

“I was what?” she asked, blinking up at him.

“About that night …” He gave her a sly smile, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. He fucking did. She knew it. And he did it on purpose, the sexy bastard. He reached for her neck, brushing some curls out of the way so he could lean in and pepper it with light kisses. “When I massaged you…”

“Oh,” she said, almost in a moan. She felt him smile against her neck and when he grazed his teeth over her, her fingers dug into his stomach a bit and he chuckled. “Right. I was just going to tell you … that was the first - Jesus, Lance,” she gasped, reacting to him sucking on her neck. “You’re going to leave a mark.”

“That’s the point,” he laughed. “I’ve already left some already, anyway.” 

“What? Where?” she asked. He pointed to her breast. Sure enough, there was a big hickey forming just to the right of her nipple. He pointed to her neck, right above her collarbone. “Those I can hide,” she said, glaring at him with feigned disappointment. “This one, not so easy.”

“Wear a turtleneck,” he said with a shrug, going back in for the kill and sucking harder. It felt so fucking good, but she knew she couldn’t go into work on monday with love bites all over her neck.

“It’s April, Lance.” He just hummed in agreement. “In Florida.” She pushed him back. “Come on.”

“Fine,” he sighed, pulling away. “You were saying? Something about a first?”

“Right.” She bit her lip, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. Why was she so timid all of a sudden? She was laying naked in his arms after he just fucked her brains out. Twice. And he’d just admitted that he fantasized about her. So, why was she so scared to say it?

“Evie,” he pressed, giving her cheek a kiss. “You’re blushing. Let me guess … that was the first night you thought about fucking me?”

“Well, no,” she said. That was the truth. “I thought about that before, even though I’d never admit it to myself because I was with …”

 

“Right.” He nodded. “So, then …. What was it?”

“It was the first time I fantasized about you,” she admitted. “During sex.”

“You …” Lance’s smile widened. “You thought about me during sex? With him?”

“Yeah, well … I was having trouble getting there. Actually, I usually do,” she said with a shrug.

“Wait, so you don’t ….” 

“Come during sex?” she finished. He nodded. “Not usually, no.”

“Really?” He looked like he didn’t believe her. “I’ve made you come three times in the last few hours.”

“I guess I just really like you,” she said coyly, running her index finger up and down the center of his abs. “Honestly, I thought there was something wrong with me. I even told my doctor about it once. She said it was normal.”

“Not in my experience,” Lance stated plainly. Evie glared at him. “I’m just saying, in my experience women haven’t ever had any complaints.”

“Good to know,” she said, nodding. She knew he’d been with a lot of women, but thinking about it kind of set her on edge. He must have sensed that, because he pulled her in for the softest kiss of the night. Just a gentle brush of his lips on hers while his thumb stroked her cheek. When she opened her eyes, he was gazing at her.

“You’re the only woman I want to please now, though. You know that, right?”

“I do,” she said softly. “I think I just needed a man who knew what he was doing. And you really know what you’re doing.”

“Well,” he shrugged. “It’s effortless with you because you are without a doubt the sexiest woman I’ve ever met.”

“Liar,” she laughed. She’d seen him with so many sexy women; way sexier than her.

“Nope.” He shook his head. “I’m absolutely serious. Like I said, from the first day I saw you …” he pulled her closer, giving her a kiss with a little tease of his tongue - just enough to make her shudder, “I’ve wanted you.” He kissed her again, this time his tongue went into her mouth, licking at hers and making her whimper. “All I want to do is make you scream, Evie.”

“Jesus,” she mewled, grabbing his neck and crashing her lips to his in a kiss that made him moan into her mouth. Her tongue moved to join his, massaging it roughly. His hand moved down over her ass, squeezing it. Now it was her turn to moan. She pressed her body against him, grinding her pussy against his hip. His hand grasped at her thigh that was moving over his cock, stilling her as he pulled his lips from hers. “What are you doing?” she blinked.

“I want to hear about your fantasy,” he said breathlessly.

“Seriously? Now?” He nodded and she laughed.

“Tell me what you thought about. Please?” He pouted at her and she shook her head. “C’mon, I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours…”

“Yours?” she asked. He’d piqued her curiosity. 

“Mmm hmm,” he hummed against her cheek. The small vibration sent a shudder through her body. “I’ll pick a good one, too.”

“How many are there?” She asked. He shrugged. “Lance,” she warned.

“I dunno. I mean, I dreamed about you. A lot. There were key moments, I guess, that really cemented the fact that I was fucking crazy about you. And I kind of hated myself for it, to be honest.” That sentence put a crack in her heart. “At least at first, until I realized that you wanted me. But then I hated myself again because I knew you weren’t going to leave him - at least I didn’t think you would. And I was pining over a woman I could never have. But, you just kept creeping in there …”

“You crept, too,” she said, stroking the soft skin of his neck. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to find him gazing at her. “That first time … I was struggling. And suddenly I thought about how you said that I was wound tight and I needed to let loose. And then I thought about how good your hands felt on me.” Lance brought his hand to her thigh, starting to rub her gently as she spoke, just as he did that night. “And I thought about how good your tan fingers looked digging into my pale skin.”

‘Beautiful skin,” he added, kissing her quick. 

“Thank you.” He nodded. “And I …” her breathing got heavy as the memories from her fantasy mixed with the feel of his fingers moving up her thigh, “I thought about you rubbing higher and higher, and deeper inside my thigh …” His hand moved up and inside her thigh, rubbing dangerously close to her bare, increasingly wet pussy. “And you asked me if it felt good and I nodded. And then your hand moved in between my legs over my panties and they were soaked.”

“God,” he groaned, moving his hand in between her legs and finding that she was more than a little turned on. “Evie,” he whispered. She looked down at his fingers as he started to stroke her, noticing that his hard-on was starting to turn red at the tip. “Keep going.”

“You kissed me,” she said. He did. Slowly, deeply, making her nerves in her belly flutter. “And,” she gasped when he pulled away. “You … Jesus, Lance,” she whimpered, grinding herself against his slow-moving fingers, trying to get more friction. It was nearly impossible with how wet she was. She looked down, seeing his fingers glisten in the soft light of the room. “God,” she moaned, biting her lip. 

“Keep going,” he growled, lust dripping from his words.

“You … you told me to come for you. And I did.” She looked up into his eyes. “Hard.”

“Fuck,” he moaned, pushing her on her back so he could have better access to her body. His strokes got a little faster and she squirmed. His moved his leg over hers to still her. “I want you to come again. At least once more before we go to sleep.”

“Why not twice?” she laughed, completely joking.

“Challenge accepted,” he said with a smirk, thrusting his fingers into her pussy and making her gasp. “You okay?”

“Mmm hmm,” she nodded, biting her lip. He started pumping his fingers in and out of her while his thumb stroked her clit in little circles.

“Oh my God,” she whined, arching her back. Her erect nipples thrust towards the ceiling and Lance captured one in his mouth, sucking hard. “AH!” Her hands went into his hair, tugging and earning a hum from his lips. That fucking did it. Her body started to shake. “I’m coming. Lance!”

“Mmm hmm,” he hummed. Her nipple left his mouth with a pornagraphic popping noise and he moved up to kiss her roughly. His lips never left hers as he said, “let me hear you scream.”

“AHHH!” She exclaimed, her hips thrusting up into the air shakily as her orgasm swept over her. “Ohhh,” she sighed, putting her hand over his to still him. It was too much. She couldn’t take any more. 

“You’re so sensitive,” he said, giving her a kiss.

“Only with you,” she told him, running her hand up and down his arm while his hand cupped her pulsating pussy. He kissed her again, and the look in his eyes when he pulled back made her heart flutter. She smiled, letting go of him and putting her hands in her hair, moving her curls to fan out against the pillow. He pulled his hand from her and brought it to his mouth, licking his fingers. He closed his eyes, savoring her taste.

“Mmm.”

“Oh my God,” she whimpered.

“I can’t wait to taste you.” Her chest swelled with a large intake of breath. “Actually …” He started kissing down her chest but she put her hand on his shoulder.

“Lance, wait.”

“What?” he asked with a cheeky smile.

“I’m still … I...it’s too soon,” she said.

“Right,” he said with a nod.

“That, and …” She sighed.

“Hold on … did Ben not go down on you?” She shook her head. “Wait. Never?” She shook her head again. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He actually sounded pissed off, like it was a travesty not to go down on your woman.

“He thought it was …” She closed her eyes, wishing she didn’t have to say it. The fact that she was with such a prudish, horrible man for so long was embarrassing to her. 

“What? Let me guess … he thought it was gross?” Evie’s eyes widened in shock.

“How… How did you know?” 

“I could tell. Honestly, though, he was probably just terrible at it and didn’t want to bother.”

“Maybe you’re right, but he didn’t ever let me go down on him, either.” Lance froze. “What?”

“Seriously?” he said. She shrugged. “What the hell is wrong with that guy?” Evie shrugged again. “Sorry,” he sighed, stroking her shoulder. “I know you were with him for a long time…”

“Too long,” she said. “I honestly don’t know how that happened. Time just … got away from me. And I didn’t realize how tightly I was wound until you finally touched me.”

“Evie,” he sighed, caressing her face. “You are absolutely amazing in bed. You know that?”

“I’m just … letting you unravel me.”

“I think you’re doing a lot of that yourself, baby,” he said, giving her a kiss. “You were the one who jumped me. Remember?” She smiled, kissing him back. “And you’ve been driving me wild all night. I swear to God, I’ve never been so fucking turned on.” His hand went into her curls, pulling her lips back to his for a searing kiss. “That little humming sound you make when I kiss you.” He kissed her and she hummed into him, giving him exactly what he wanted. “Fuck,” he gulped. “The way your tongue flicks against mine. The way you touch me. The way you moan my name.” His tongue traced the line of her jaw as his lips dragged back to her ear. “The way your fucking perfect pussy squeezes my cock.” Hearing him talk like that was doing so many things to her. She whimpered, grabbing onto his shoulder. “God, Evie … you have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

“I think I have an idea,” she said teasingly, moving her leg up against his throbbing cock. 

“See? That’s exactly what I’m talking about.” He grabbed her, pulling her on top of him. She gasped, feeling his cock press against her. His hands moved down over her ass, dragging his palms over it and giving her a squeeze before moving back up her back, pushing her body down so her chest pressed against his. “You’re a vixen, Evelyn Burns.”

“And you,” she kissed him, licking into his mouth playfully, “ are the sexiest man I’ve ever seen, Lance Tucker. And I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he whispered with a sweet smile, pushing her curls out of her face so he could look into her eyes. “This is better than any fantasy I ever had about you.”

“Ohhh, that’s right!” She smiled widely. “You were going to tell me about your fantasy.”

“Wouldn’t you rather just …” He grinded his hips up against her, making her shudder.

“Uh-uh, Tucker,” she said, climbing off of him. Lance groaned, reaching for her. She moved just out of his reach, shaking her finger at him. “You promised.”

“I don’t recall that,” he said, scooting closer to her and wrapping his arm around her. 

“You definitely did.” He kissed her sweetly but she shook her head. “Tell me. Or no more sex.”

“Witholding sex already? What did I get myself into?!”

“Oh, shush,” she said, playfully slapping at his chest.

“And violent, too!” he gasped. She slapped him again and he bit his lip. “You have no idea what that does to me, do you?” he asked. His cock twitching against her belly was a dead give away. 

“I think I might,” she said. Honestly, the fact that he liked a little bit of rough turned her on. A lot. But it also scared the crap out of her. She’d never tried any form of kink or dom/sub stuff or anything like that. She didn’t even really know the proper name for it. But with him, she thought maybe … Maybe she would want to try. The thought excited her.

“Evie?” he asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. “Where’d ya go, sweetheart?” he laughed.

“Huh?” she asked, blinking at him.

“You got all dazy on me.” He kissed her. “Sleepy?”

“Mmm. Getting there,” she told him. “But I still want to hear about your fantasy …” Her fingers trailed down his sternum and down the center of his 8 pack.

“What if I tell you during?” he asked, grabbing her leg and hitching it up over his waist.

“During …”

“Sex,” he clarified.

“Oh.” She blushed.

“God, you’re fucking cute.” He kissed her nose. “And I’m dying to get inside you.”

“Again?” she asked. She’d never had sex three times in one night. 

“I did tell you I was going to make you come again, didn’t I?” he asked, his lips dragging against her shoulder as he spoke. “And I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’m just a little turned on.” She looked down at his cock, seeing the precum leaking from his red, throbbing tip.

“A little,” she shrugged innocently, licking her lips. 

“So….” He looked into her eyes and she nodded, moving to go onto her back but he stopped her. “No. Stay just like this.” He pulled her closer. 

“I’ve never done it like this …”

“No?” he asked, She shook her head.

“I’ve only ever done it one way. Well, until tonight.”

“Jesus, Evie.” He pulled her in by her neck so their foreheads met. He breathed her in deep, smiling at her. “We are going to have so much fun.” The tone of his voice sent a shudder through her body. The ache between her legs flared to an almost unbearable intensity.

“I can’t wait,” she said, smiling at him.

“Neither can I.” And with that, he moved inside of her, earning a surprised moan from her. “God, I thought you were tight the other way. But this is ….”

“Perfect,” she completed. He nodded, pulling her leg higher up around his waist. He started rocking slowly; almost too slow. It felt so fucking good every time his cock stroked her walls, moving in and out with such control, such restraint. “Tell me,” she said again.

“I’ll tell you about the dream I had that made me realize I was in love with you,” he told her. She nodded, moving her hand into his hair and stroking it. It was so soft. “Thanksgiving,” he said.

“You’ve known you were in love with me since Thanksgiving?” she asked; eyes wide with surprise. He moved inside of her again and she bit back a moan, not wanting to distract from what he was telling her. He nodded.

“Seriously? Thanksgiving.”

“Yes,” he said with a little chuckle, rocking his hips against her. He closed his eyes, throwing his head back. “God, you feel good.”

“So do you,” she sighed, rubbing her hand over his chest. She would never get enough of that man’s body. Any time she could touch it, she would. “Tell me the dream.”

“I had it that night. The first night I actually got to see the real you, besides those few minutes at the carnival. God, you looked cute that day. But at Thanksgiving, with your curls and your pretty dress and that gorgeous, sweet face of yours,” he said slowly, his breathing staggered from his deliciously slow thrusts inside of her. But she was so focused on his words that she wasn’t even sure she was still moving with him. Still, though, it felt good. No, it felt amazing. But it was different. Gentle. Slow. Loving. “That was the first time we actually had a real … Jesus, Evie, seriously…”

“I’m not doing anything,” she giggled.

“You are,” he told her. “You’re grinding up against me, baby. You don’t even realize it.” He kissed her. She looked down, watching her hips as they met his. “You’re driving me crazy.”

“You feel so good this way,” she said softly, caressing his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. “Tell me more.”

“It feels too fucking good. I can’t concentrate.”

“C’mon, baby…” she pouted at him and he sighed, giving her a kiss.

“You called me baby.”

“I did,” she said.

“I like it.” He kissed her. “A lot.”

“Baby, please tell me the rest …” She moved up against him again and he closed his eyes tight. “Look at me.” His eyes opened. There was barely any blue; the lust surging through his body must have blown his pupils wide open. 

“I dreamed that there was no Ben. It was just you and me and Hannah. And then, after dinner, it was just you and me. And we were cleaning up and I kissed you.” His fingers dug into her back and hers moved to his hip, making sure he kept it nice and slow. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to move faster. He was desperate for her. But she loved this way too much to let him stop. And he wasn’t done with his story.

“Did I kiss you back?” she asked. He nodded.

“Yes. And you jumped up into my arms and I carried you all the way upstairs and we fucked. Nice and slow. Just … like … this.” His chest heaved against hers. “When I woke up the next morning, I knew I was a fucking goner.”

“I had no idea,” she told him, running her hand through his hair again. “You hid it well.”

“I think you knew,” he said. “At least a little. You definitely knew I wanted to fuck you.” His lips turned up into a wicked smile; one that made her entire body feel flushed.

“I did, but I’d never admit it to myself. Or admit how much I wanted,” she thrust her hips up against him a little harder, earning a loud moan from him, “ to fuck you.”

“God damn, Evie,” he sighed.

“But I didn’t know you were in love with me. Not until you told me tonight.”

“I guess I hid it well,” he said with a smile. “You have no idea. And I wasn’t even planning on telling you tonight. I thought it might be too soon. But, I just couldn’t hold it in anymore. It was torture keeping it in, especially after I finally had you.”

“The torture’s over,” she whispered against his lips, moving her hand down his back and over his ass, giving him a little squeeze. That was her way of telling him to let go, and he listened. He quickened his pace, squeezing her body to his and kissing her like his life depended on it. When he pulled her closer, every grind if his hips made her clit rub up against his pubic bone, sending shivers down Evie’s spine over and over, pulling her towards her orgasm at a frightening pace. “Lance. Oh my God,” she whimpered.

“I’m gonna come,” he growled into her mouth, grasping at her neck. “I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, baby,” she told him, squeezing his ass. 

“Fuucccckkk,” he moaned loudly. His body started to shake as she felt cum shoot out inside of her. “Evie. Evie. Evie.” 

“Ah!” She ground her hips up against him, chasing her orgasm. Lance kissed her deeply and when his hand moved down over her ass, grasping her roughly, she fucking lost it. He felt it, too. Smiling into her kiss, he squeezed harder which, in turn, made her squeeze his cock like a vice. “Oh, Godddd. Lance!”

“Ughhhh, baby. You are fucking perrrrfffecctt.” His hips jerked up against her twice more before his body stilled. His face fell into the nook of her neck, nuzzling her.

“That was so …” Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest and she could feel his heart pounding against her as if his might, too, “so good, baby.” She rubbed his back for a moment before he pulled back from her, rolling onto his back. She moved onto her side, snuggling into him.

“That’s five,” he said, holding up his hand and then pulling it back down into a fist in victory.

“Mmm hmm. Definitely a record. Hell, two would have been a record,” she said with a little laugh.

“Well, I fully intend on beating my personal best. Because that’s what makes a champion.”

“So, what you’re saying is I’m like a pommel horse or the rings or something? Just another event for you to excel in?” She stared up at him.

“What? No … no, that’s not-” he started, but Evie cut him off with a kiss.

“Kidding,” she laughed.

“You better be. Because I’m pretty sure by now you know that I don’t think of you that way.”

“I know,” she said against his lips, kissing him again. “You love me.”

“I do. But, speaking of gymnastics … I do have to go to the gym tomorrow morning.” She pouted at him. “Just for a few hours. Saturday morning practice. But as soon as it’s over, I’ll come back to you and we can see if we can’t beat the record before Hannah gets back. Sound good?”

“Mmm hmm. About Hannah …”

“You don’t want to tell her yet?” Lance asked. She shrugged sheepishly. “If you don’t think we should, that’s okay.”

“I want to tell her. I just ... I don’t know if we should do it just yet. She’s just about to come back to the gym. And this is brand new … I just don’t want to put it all on her right away, you know? Let her get back into her groove …”

“Totally,” Lance said with a nod. “I agree. She’s gotta keep her focus. So, we’ll just …” He pulled her close, kissing her forehead, “sneak around until then.” He winked at her. “Could be hot.”

“Yeah.” She bit her lip, moving her body up against his. “It could be.” She was about to say something sexy, but a yawn overtook her. Lance rubbed her back.

“Time to sleep, beautiful,” he whispered. She nodded, nuzzling against him. “Do you want me to wake you up before I go tomorrow?”

“Yes, please,” she said half-asleep. “I want to kiss you goodbye.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Evie,” a low, scratchy voice cooed in her ear. She stirred, turning into a warm, hard body. His hand caressed her arm while his lips fluttered butterfly kisses on her cheeks. “Wake up, beautiful.” Her eyes fluttered open to find Lance smiling at her and the sight of him left her breathless. His hair was a fluffy mess and his eyes were so blue beneath hooded lids. He looked so sleepy and cozy and she never wanted him to let go of her.

“Mmmm,” she hummed, stretching her arm up before wrapping it around his neck. “Morning.”

“Morning, gorgeous,” he said softly. He moved in for a kiss on the lips, but Evie covered her mouth, pulling back. “What are you doing?” He looked amused, but mostly perplexed. His nose crinkled up in that cute way that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter faster. 

“Morning breath,” she mumbled. Ben had always refused to kiss her until she brushed her teeth.

“So?” he chuckled, pulling her hand away. “I need to kiss you.”

“Oh,” she sighed. Okay.” She smiled at him and he smiled back, going in for a soft kiss.

“You taste good,” he told her, kissing her again; this time a little harder.

“So do you.” She ran her hand through his soft hair. “And you look even better. I like your hair like this. It’s so soft and fluffy.”

“I fucking hate it,” he groaned, leaning into her touch a bit before pulling her hand back and kissing her palm.

“What? Why? It’s so cute.”

“I’m not out here trying to be cute,” he said with a laugh. “That’s not my brand.”

“Well, I think you’re very cute, Lance.”

“You,” he gave her a quick peck on the lips, “are the only one I’ll allow to think that.”

“Allow? Oh. How kind of you to allow it!” she gasped in feigned praise.

“Oh, shush,” he laughed, going in for a deep, sensual kiss. Evie pulled at him and he took the hint, moving his body over hers in one fluid motion. “Want a quickie before I go?” he asked, teasing her by moving his hips up against her. Evie winced and he immediately pulled back. “Evie … you okay?” His eyes searched for face for a sign that she was, but she wasn’t very good at hiding it.

“Yeah,” she told him. He gave her a look and she sighed. “I’m just a little sore.”

“Sore?” His brow furrowed and he moved off of her. “Did I hurt you? I know sometimes I can be a little overzealous, but I’d been dying to be with you and you are so sexy and I couldn’t hold-”

“Shh,” she said, putting her finger over his lips. “You didn’t hurt me. I’m okay. I’m just not used to having that much sex. And you’re …” she felt her cheeks get hot, “so much bigger than any man I’ve ever been with.”

“I should have gone slower,” he sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

“Lance, stop.” She curled into his side, placing her hand on his cheek and pulling his gaze to hers. “I loved absolutely everything you did to me last night. I’ve never felt anything like that before. And I want to feel it again.” She kissed him. “And again.” She kissed him again. “And again.” Finally, she got a smile out of him. “And I want it harder.” His eyes widened, earning a chuckle from Evie. “And softer, sometimes, too. And in every position. In every single way I can have you.”

“Evie.” The way her name fell from his lips was so intoxicating that Evie nearly forgot to breath. He pulled her in for a kiss that made her melt against him and when he pulled away, she had to blink a few times to regain her focus.

“Wow,” she breathed. He smiled, stroking her cheek. “I really wish you didn’t have to go to work.”

“So do I,” he sighed, giving her shoulder a kiss. “I really have to get going. I’m already running late.” He got out of bed. “All my clothes are downstairs …”

“This is true.” She got up, walking into her closet and grabbing her satin robe. “I’ll help you find them.” 

“I feel like if I’m going to walk around your house naked then you should, too,” he told her, grabbing the tie from her robe and undoing it. “It’s only fair.”

“That may be,” she said, pushing his hand away and tying it. “But if I do that, I feel like we will get … distracted. Because, honestly, I already am.” She looked up and down his body and he laughed.

“You’re right. I hate to say it, but you’re right.”

“You’ll find that you’re going to be saying that a lot, sweetheart,” she said, patting his chest and walking passed him. She heard him sigh. “C’mon, Tucker.”

It didn’t take long to find Lance’s clothes and once he was all dressed, she walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye. “I’ll be back around 3:30.”

“K. I love you,” she told him. He beamed at her. 

“I love you, too.”

The first thing Evie did when Lance left was text Hannah to make sure she was okay. Hannah texted back a few minutes later saying they were already on their way to Busch Gardens and she’d send her pics throughout the day to make her jealous. After that, she went for a run but had to cut it short because she was seriously sore from the night before and, honestly, a little exhausted. She wasn’t used to sex like that, that was for damn sure. For her it was usually just lying there until Ben climaxed and then rolled off of her to fall to sleep instantly.

After her short run, she tidied up the house a bit before jumping in the shower around 2. She dried her hair and styled her curls in loose waves, pinning some pieces back and leaving tendrils down to frame her face.

She put on a little sundress that Ben had hated but she knew Lance would love. It was blue and white and had a sweetheart neckline that showed off her decolletage in a modest yet alluring way. Below it she wore a little white lace bra and panties set that she bought on a whim a few years ago when she was trying to entice Ben more in the bedroom. 

She decided then and there that she really ought to buy new clothes because everything she had reminded her of something Ben would have to say about it. If only she had friends to go shopping with. Maybe Gloria would go with her. Or Hannah. Or maybe even Lance would want to go. He seemed like the kind of guy who liked to shop. He was always wearing stylish clothes when he wasn’t in his track pants and white polo at work. Although somehow he made that look runway ready, too.

‘On my way. I’m dying to kiss you,’ he texted just as she got back downstairs.

‘I’m dying for more than a kiss,’ she replied.

‘I’m speeding.’

‘Don’t! And no texting and driving! I’d like to have you alive for a little while longer.’

‘It’s voice to text through my bluetooth, thank you very much. Be there in 20. I love you.’

‘Good. It better be. I love you, too.’

Evie practically jumped off the couch when the doorbell rang, running over and opening it. His face when he saw her … It made her feel beyond beautiful.

“Wow. You look … Wow.”

“Come here,” she said, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him inside, planting a big kiss on him as she closed the door behind him. She tugged on his shirt and he chuckled, pulling it off and throwing it aside.

“Deja vu,” he said before kissing her back. She smiled into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck before moving them down over his pecks. His hands moved down her back and over the curve of her ass, bunching the back of her dress up in his fists before moving his hand over her lacy panties. “Mmmm … lace.” He kissed down her neck. “I love lace.”

“Yeah?” she asked.

“Mmm- hmm,” he hummed against her, sending shivers down her spine as he palmed her ass, giving it a squeeze. She gasped, jerking up against him. He backed off. “Shit. I’m sorry. I forgot you were sore.”

“That’s not the part of me that’s sore,” she said with a smile, pulling him back in for a kiss. “You just surprised me.” She gave his lower lip a teasing bite. “But I loved it.”

“Oh,” he said with a smile. “Well, get ready for more surprises.” Evelyn gave him a quizzical look and he winked, pulling her up into his arms. “Wrap your legs around me.” Evelyn did as he asked and started walking down the hall towards the living room.

“Not to the bedroom?” she asked.

“Too far,” he said, giving her a kiss and patting her ass again.

“Oh,” she sighed, almost moaning. The smirk on his face made her bite her lip. She had always found it sexy, although she’d never admit it, but it was different now. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, and she knew that he knew. And it was intoxicating. But … she worried about the pain. Would she be able to stand it, even if she was turned on beyond all comprehension? She wasn’t sure. “Lance, I don’t know if I can …”

“I’m not going to fuck you,” he told her, lowering her to sit on the couch. Instead of joining her or getting on top of her, he got on his knees in front of her. “At least not the way you think … His hands moved to her knees, spreading them open so he could move in between them. Evelyn’s breath hitched in her throat.

“Oh.”  
“If you want me to, of course,” he said, rubbing her thighs with his palms with just enough friction to make desire pool in her belly. He pushed her dress up a little, leaning in to kiss her inner thigh. She gasped.

“I do,” she told him. “I’m just … it’s been a long time.”

“How long is a long time?” he asked, stroking her thighs gently, taking extra care to move his thumb along the inside. Just that simple touch was destroying her panties.

“Like … eight?”

“Eight what? Months?” She shook her head. “Years?” She shrugged and he shook his head. “Wait …. But you were with Ben for five.”

“And I was single for three years before that,” she said. Lance’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“I don’t get it.” He scooted up a bit so that his face could be closer to hers. He got up on his knees, still keeping his hands on her thighs, so close to her hot, aching center but still so far away. As he leaned in, so did she, moving her hand to his neck. He smiled, nuzzling her before giving her a kiss. “How on earth could someone as amazing as you stay single for three years?”

“I …I guess I wasn’t really focused on that part of my life. Work came first.”

“Well, now you’re going to,” he said with a smile. Evie wanted to roll her eyes at that ridiculous line, but she was too turned on to care. She just bit her lip, blinking at him. He grabbed her neck and pulled her in for a kiss that made every nerve in her body light up. His tongue teased hers as if it were foreplay for what he was about to do in between her legs. When he pulled away, she gasped. “I’m going to take care of you, baby.” He took the skirt of her dress in his hands pulling it up. “As pretty as this dress is, I need you naked.”

“Oh,” she sighed, nodding as he lifted it up over her head. Evelyn reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and pulling it off.

“God, I’ve missed these,” he groaned, cupping her breast in his hand and taking her nipple in his mouth.

“Lance,” she whimpered, moving her hands into his gelled hair. She missed the fluffiness, but she knew he hated it so she didn’t mind the gel. He was still the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. She arched her back, pressing her tits against him. He hummed against her, moving his hands down to her panties to tug on them. Evie lifted her ass and Lance gave her breast a kiss before pulling away, smiling up at her while he moved her panties down her legs and threw them to the side.

He kissed her breasts once each before moving down her stomach. Evie leaned back on the couch, letting him kiss down her body. “You are stunning, Evie,” he told her, dipping his tongue into her belly button and making her giggle. He smiled up at her. 

“Thank you,” she said, biting her lip. His hands were groping at her thighs again and soon his lips joined, missing where she desperately wanted him to go and instead planting wet, teasing, biting kisses all over her inner thighs. “Lance, please ….”

“You were so nervous a second ago and now you’re begging for it?” he teased, nipping at her thigh. “I guess I really am good at this.”

“Shush,” she said, trying not to laugh because she knew that would only make him want to tease her more. She needed his lips on her. Now.

“Is this what you want?” he asked, kissing right above the little patch of pubic hair. She sighed, nodding. “Tell me.”

“I want you to kiss me again,” she said. He did it again. “Lower.” He raised one brow at her, as if he were waiting for her to beg. “Please.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” he said before pressing his lips to where she desperately needed him to be. He kept his eyes on hers, sliding his tongue in between her soaked folds.

“Ahhh.” Just that tease of his tongue lit her entire body up. Her hips jerked up against him, but he quickly grabbed them, steadying her. She bit her lip, biting back a moan as his tongue moved in again. But he quickly pulled back. She pouted in protest.

“Evie … you know I want to hear you, baby.” He kept his hands on her hips, moving his thumbs so they went onto the crease of her thigh and pressing them into her skin. She’d never really been touched there and for some reason it drove her insane. She inhaled sharply and he smiled, rubbing his thumbs over her, diving down to press an open-mouthed kiss on her pussy.

“Lance,” she gasped,throwing her head back and arching her back.

“Mmm,” he hummed against her. The vibration of his hum drove her insane. Her hands went into her curls.

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed, squirming beneath him. He smiled, pressing his hands against her again to still her.

“Stay still, baby. Or you’re gonna knock my teeth out.”

“Sorry,” she breathed. “It just … feels so good.”

“Sweetheart, I’ve barely started,” he told her, his voice dripping with lust.

“Jesus,” she whimpered, watching him kiss her again.

“You are so fucking wet, Evie,” he said, giving her a little lick. “And your pussy is so pretty. So,” he kissed her, “fucking,” he kissed her again, this time with a long lick of his tongue, “pretty.”

“Lance!” She moved her hands into his hair, tugging as he started stroking her with his tongue with the perfect amount of pressure. It was just hard enough to make her feel like she was going to burst, but soft enough to soothe any aches she felt from the night before. When he moved over her clit and sucked it up into his mouth, she moaned so loud that it echoed through the house. Her fingers tugged on his hair.

“Mmm,” he hummed against her.

“Holy shit! Lance, don’t stop.” He didn’t. On the contrary; he sucked harder. But then he let go. She was about to protest, but he licked down to her entrance, teasing it with his tongue. She was still a little sore, but his tongue was hot and wet and it felt so fucking good. It was like nothing she’d ever felt in her life and the look on his face only drove her more crazy.

“You taste so fucking good,” he growled before plunging his tongue deep inside of her.

“FUCK!” She screamed, using every ounce of willpower within her to keep her hips from jerking up. He started fucking her with his tongue and she was sure she was going to come any second, but she didn’t want it to end. One of his hands moved over her stomach to keep her still while the other moved down to stroke her clit as he fucked her. “Oh, Goddddd. I’m gonna come!” She threw her head back, lifting her leg up over his shoulder. He grabbed onto it, squeezing her. “Lance. Fuck!” Her hands moved up to her breasts and Lance’s eyes followed. She grabbed herself, kneading her breasts. Lance growled and the reverberation sent her over the edge. “Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” Her legs spasmed from the intense pleasure flooding over her. Lance didn’t stop. He went harder, stroking her clit faster. “FUCKKKK!” She screamed, throwing her head back against the couch. “Ohhhh my God. Lance. Lance, stop.” 

He pulled back, wiping his mouth and and straightening his back. He leaned in and she grabbed his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. She could taste herself on him and she wasn’t sure why but it really turned her on. Everything about this turned her on and she wondered how she ever went the last 8 years without feeling that kind of pleasure. 

“So … you liked that, then?” His smile was cheeky and it made her glare at him. He chuckled, kissing her again.

“You know I did,” she said in between hot, steamy kisses. She reached for his belt. “Your turn.”

“Baby, you don’t have to,” he told her, moving his hand into her hair and kissing her forehead.

“I know, but I really, really want to.” She looked into his eyes. “But you’re gonna have to help me, because I’m really rusty and I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“I’m sure you know more than you think you do,” he said, breathing heavily. She could feel him straining against his jeans as she unzipped them.

“I really don’t,” she said with a little giggle. “You’ll have to tell me exactly,” she nipped at his bottom lip, teasing him with her tongue, “what you want.”

“Fuck, Evie,” he growled, throwing his head back when she moved her hand inside his boxers, grasping his throbbing cock. She let go and he exhaled, looking at her like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to give her a soft kiss or throw her on the couch and give her a hard, rough fuck. Honestly, she wanted both. But first, she needed to do this. She wanted to do it. She craved his cock in her mouth.

“Switch with me,” she told him. He did and she made quick work of getting him completely naked. “God, you’re sexy,” she told him, stroking his thighs. “I think I’m in love with your thighs.” She kissed them. “And your stomach,” she said, kissing his stomach. He sighed, leaning his head back against the couch. “And I’m definitely in love with this.” His head jerked back when she took his throbbing length in her hand, leaning in to press a kiss to the wet tip. Lance groaned and the way he was looking at her was enough to give her the courage she needed. She smiled coyly at him, kissing him again - this time with tongue. 

“Jesus,” he gasped, licking his lips as she licked him.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” she told him. 

“K-keep doing that,” he said, looking down at her. Her eyes remained glued on his, watching his face as he reacted to every move of her tongue. “Lick all over,” he told her. “Get me wet.” She did as he said, licking every inch of him, keeping her eyes on his the whole time. “Fuck, you look so fffuccckinggg hot with my cock in your mouth.”

“You taste so good,” she said softly before taking his head into her mouth and sucking gently. “Is this what you want?”

“Fuck, yes. Suck me.” The way he said that … God, it made her so hot for him. She could feel herself getting wet all over again, yearning for that big, throbbing cock to pound into her until she couldn’t think straight. She took him deeper into her mouth; as far as she could until she felt it hit the back of her throat. Almost his entire length was in her mouth and he was looking at her like she was doing the impossible. “Holy … fuck, baby. How are you doing that?” She pulled him out and the popping sound it made was pornographic.

“I don’t really have a gag reflex,” she said with a shrug.

“Okay, I know this isn’t the time or place to say it, but Ben is a fucking idiot.” She couldn’t help but giggle. “Seriously, not letting a gorgeous woman with no gag reflex go down on you? That’s such a wasted opportunity.”

“Not wasted on you, though,” she said, taking the base of his cock in her hand. “Tell me what you want me to do, okay?” She took him in her mouth again.

“Just move your mouth up and down,” he told her. She started to, nice and slow. “Just like that,” he said with a shaky voice. “Keep your lips tight.” She tightened them. “God, yes. Baby, that’s so fucking good.” His hands moved into her hair. “Just like that. Just like that.” She added a bit of tongue and he moaned, “Oh, fuck, yes!” throwing his head back. “Cup my balls.” She did as he asked, rolling them in her hand off pure instinct. “Oh, Evie. Yes, baby,” he breathed. “Fucckkk you’re perfect.” 

She started to bob her head a little faster. “Yessss,” he hissed, gripping at her curls. That only made her want to go faster. His cock was wet with her spit and his precum dripping down and the noises that her lips were making on him made her quiver. “God, you’re sucking me so good, baby.” She sucked on his tip, tasting his precum and moaning around his cock before taking him all the way back to her throat again. Her hand was still massaging his balls and she felt them pull up. “I’m gonna come.”

“Mmm hmm,” she hummed, desperate to taste him. She’d never had a guy come in her mouth before.

“You want me to come in your mouth?” he asked breathlessly, his chest rising and falling rapidly. She looked up at him and hummed, nodding a little. “Fuccckkkkk, baby.” She felt the first jet of hot cum hit the back of her throat and she swallowed. It was hot and salty and definitely not like anything she’d ever tasted. But she liked it. And with every jet that came out of him, she swallowed, letting him empty inside of her mouth until he was a breathless mess beneath her. “Oh my God.”

“Good?” she asked. He nodded and she smiled, placing a few kisses on his thighs before sitting up. He looked completely dazed.

“I … holy shit, I’m out of breath,” he said with a little laugh. “That never happens to me. I … I have the endurance of a …. Fuck, Evie.” 

“You okay, baby?” she asked, rubbing his thighs. 

“Uh huh,” he nodded, motioning for her to come onto the couch. He moved to lay down, pulling her down with him. “I just … can we lay down for a second while I get my head around what you just did to me?”

“Mmm hmm,” she said, laying her head on his chest and listening to his pounding heart.

“I love you,” he said after a few moments of silence.

“I love you, too,” she replied, looking up at him. She stroked his face and he smiled at her. “You good?”

“Yeah. I just … I wasn’t expecting that. You kinda blew my mind.” Evie felt her cheeks get hot and Lance smiled at her, brushing his thumb against her cheek as he cupped her jaw. “I feel like you’re a lot more skilled than you think you are.”

“I just wanted to make you feel good,” she said with a shrug.

“You made me feel fucking amazing,” he replied, pulling her in for a kiss. “I’m just … in awe of you. And I can’t wait to see all the different ways you’re going to wreck me like you just did.”

“I can’t wait, either.”

After a little cat-nap on the couch, they put their clothes back on and headed into the kitchen to make some dinner. They decided on grilling up some chicken breasts that Evie had in the fridge and pairing it with some couscous and a spinach salad. Evie started on the couscous while Lance got the chicken sliced up and ready for grilling.

“So … how was your day, dear?” Evie asked with a smile. Lance gave her a look that made her bust out laughing.

“It was good,” he laughed. “I had a class with some 5 and 6 year-olds this morning. They’re brand new and super cute. But I did have to hide in my office for a while because one of the new kids is Tiffany’s younger daughter …”

“Is she still trying to get into your pants?” Evelyn laughed. Although, now it wasn’t really funny. Even then, before she admitted to herself that she was falling in love with him, the prospect of Tiffany sleeping with him made her stomach ache. But now? It made her seriously nauseous. 

“You think she’d get the hint.”

“She seems the type of woman who will keep going until she gets what she wants,” Evelyn said plainly, focusing on the couscous a little too closely.

“Yeah, well that’s never going to happen. And I’ve told her. I told her that I didn’t want to get involved with anyone I worked with, even parents of my students.”

“Ah.” Evelyn nodded. Technically she wasn’t a parent, but she did have a student there.

“Yeah ...you kinda fucked that up for me,” he said playfully. Evelyn’s brow furrowed. “It’s not your fault, baby,” he said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “You can’t help how alluring you are.” He brushed her hair back so he could kiss her neck. “I’d break any rule for you.” She looked up over her shoulder at him and he caught her lips in a soft, sweet kiss that made her toes tingle. She kissed him back before he let go of her and went back to the chicken.

“She seems to think you’d break the rules for her.”

“Never,” he told her, kissing her again. “Can I just tell her I have a girlfriend? I won’t say that it’s you … Not until you want me to.”

“Girlfriend?” Evelyn nearly burned her hand on the stove, but luckily it was just her fingertips that got a little singed. She pulled back when the heat hit them. “Ah!”

“Shit, Evie.” Lance dropped his tongs, grabbing her wrist and looking at her fingertips. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I don’t think they actually hit the stove. They just got close.” He looked into her eyes and she shrugged. “I guess you kind of distracted me.”

“Sorry.” He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them. “Better?” She nodded. “So … wait, do you not want to be my girlfriend? Because we don’t have to label this if you don’t want to. I just thought since we said the ‘L’ word that we might as well say that-” Evie stopped his rambling with a kiss. She put her hands on either side of his neck, pressing her lips against him firmly and moving them against his. His hands found her waist, pulling her against him. She held him close, pressing her forehead against his and letting his lips hover above hers for a few moments before she told him,

“I want to be your girlfriend.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm-hmmm. I want this.” She moved her hand over his heart, tugging on his shirt. “I want you.”

At that very moment, the song ‘Baby I’m-A Want You’ by Bread started playing on her iHome. Lance smiled, pulling her closer and swaying with her to the music. He gave her a kiss, singing softly to her.

“Baby I’m-a want you, baby I’m-a need you, you’re the only one I care enough to hurt about. Maybe I’m-a crazy, but I just can’t live without your lovin and affection.” He swayed in time to the music, grabbing her hand and spinning her out and twirling her around as the music played. 

“I thought you were a bad dancer,” she said when he pulled her back against him, keeping one hand locked with his over his chest while the other wrapped around his neck.

“What?! That hurts. I’m a great dancer.”

“Uhh …. I dunno. That one night I walked in on you dancing in the gym told a different story,” she said with a smile. He glared at her.

“That doesn’t count. I was just messing around. This,” he spun around with her, dipping her, “is real dancing. And I’m fucking good at it.”

“Apparently,” she gasped. He smiled, leaning over her and kissing her softly. 

“Oh. My. God!” Evie and Lance’s heads both jerked over to the side where the found Hannah standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Lance pulled Evie up and they stepped away from each other even though it was far too late for that. She saw them kiss. 

“Hannah! What are you doing home so early?”

“I texted you! Olivia got all nauseous on one of the rides so we left a little before 4.” Well, Evelyn was definitely not looking at her phone at that time. And she felt a little guilty for not reading it or texting back. “I gotta say, I was not expecting to see coach Tucker’s car in the driveway. Or to see him mackin on you.”

“Ummm… surprise?” Evie said, complete with jazz hands. She looked over at Lance with wide eyes as if to say ‘what the fuck do we do now?’

“Actually, I’m not really surprised. I knew you two liked each other.”

“You did?” Evie was completely perplexed.

“Um, yeah. It’s obvious. But you’re finally together now?” Evie shrugged, as did Lance. “This is so crazy!”

“Good crazy?” Lance asked, reaching for Evie’s hand and lacing his fingers in between hers.

“Are you kidding? This is the BEST!”

“So much for sneaking around, huh?” Lance whispered to Evie. She smiled at him.

“Guess so.”

“Wait …. So, is this why I can come back to the gym now? Did you guys fight and make up?”

“I suppose you could say that?” Evie said. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, partially because being caught by Hannah freaked her out and partially because she was so relieved that Hannah was okay with it.

“Yeah. We made up.” Lance pulled her into his side and kissed her hair. “And we’re together now.”

“Finally,” Hannah sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

“So were you guys going to tell me?” Hannah asked from across the dinner table. Lance gave Evie the side-eye and she gave it right back to him. “You weren’t, were you! C’mon … I can take it. I’m mature.”

“We know you are,” Lance sighed before taking a sip of his wine. “But we just didn’t want to …”

“Burden you,” Evelyn finished. Lance nodded, taking another sip. “We wanted you to get settled back into the gym and focus on finishing the school year and-”

“You weren’t going to tell me until the summer?!” Hannah exclaimed. Lance looked at Evie and they both shrugged. “Do you two honestly think you could have kept that secret for that long? Because, seriously … I wouldn’t have been fooled.”

“Hey! We could keep the secret,” Evie replied defensively. “Right, Lance?” He did that cute thing when his eyes get all crinkly.

“Honestly? Probably not so much.” Evie gaped at him.

“He’s right. You two are making googily eyes at eachother like nobody’s business. Like I need a dentist it’s so toothachingly sweet in here.” 

“What?!” Evie laughed. She’d never heard Hannah talk like that. It was kind of hilarious, and a bit surprising. The ever-changing vocabulary of a 13 year-old, she thought. Hannah shrugged. “That’s just because we know you know. If we didn’t know you knew, we could hide it … you know?”

“I definitely don’t know,” Lance said, shaking his head. Hannah and him both burst out laughing and Evie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Kidding, baby,” he said, stroking her thigh just above her knee. She jerked her knee, trying to kick him off but he just smiled at her and squeezed her thigh, taking a bit fork full of salad and sticking it in his mouth with a smile. 

“Aww, you guys are using pet names already?” Hannah said.

“Maybe cool it with the baby around the kid, huh?” Evie said under her breath to Lance.

“Heard that,” Hannah noted before taking a bite of chicken. “This is some damn fine chicken, by the way.”

“Language,” Lance and Evelyn said in unison.

“I thought Lance would be the cool boyfriend,” Hannah said, complete with an eyeroll.

“Hey! I am the cool boyfriend. I’m the coolest boyfriend.” He was so offended and Evie laughed, thinking that he’d never looked so adorable. Then his face got real serious. “But I’m also your coach. And you know I don’t like it when you swear.”

“Yes, coach,” Hannah said with a sigh. “So … are you spending the night, coach?” Evelyn choked on her wine and Lance patted her back.

“You okay?” he said with a little laugh. She nodded.

“Fine,” she croaked. He kept his hand on her back, rubbing in small circles.

“I’m not spending the night,” Lance told Hannah. They hadn’t discussed it, but Evelyn was happy that Lance came to the same conclusion she had. Hannah didn’t need to know they were already sleeping together. They had to be good role models. Plus, Evie was a little nervous about making too much noise, since she was, apparently, a vocal lover … at least when it was done right. And damn, did he do it right. She squeezed her legs together thinking about it and Lance shot her a look as if he knew. “I should probably head out after dinner. Early morning tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow is Sunday,” Hannah said. “Gym is closed Sunday.”

“Rigghhhhtt,” Lance said, pulling a face like he knew he put his foot in his mouth. Evie couldn’t help but giggle. “But, still. Gotta get up and .. at ‘em. Ya know … early bird gets the worm and all that stuff.”

“Lance, just … stop,” Evie said with a laugh, patting his thigh. He nodded. The blush on his cheeks made her tummy butterflies start to flutter. “You can stay for a movie, can’t you?”

“Yeah, I think I could swing that,” he said.

“Alright, but no canoodling on the couch, you two,” Hannah said, pointing at the two of them. Lance cleared his throat, nodding.

They kept their hands off of each other … mostly. They did end up holding hands, but Hannah didn’t say anything about that. But their kiss goodnight … that was a different story. Evelyn walked him to his car and before he got in, he planted a good one on her. No, a great one. A knee-weakening, t-shirt-grabbing, moan-inducing kiss that made her see stars as soon as she opened her eyes. 

“Wow,” she whispered, stroking his chest and blinking up at him. “What was that for?”

“What was that for?” he said with a chuckle. “That was because I’m in love with you.”

“Oh,” she breathed. He gave her another little peck.

“And because I’ve been dying to kiss you for the last three hours,” he said, kissing back to her ear. “And do other things,” he whispered. She gripped at his shirt again and his low, breathy chuckle sent shivers down her spine.

“Lance, play fair…”

“Of course, sweetheart. I always play fair.” He winked at her. And he knew exactly what that wink did to her panties by the smirk that accompanied it. She pushed at his chest.

“You need to go.”

“Hey! That’s not very nice.”

“You’re not very nice. Making me all hot and bothered right before you leave me.”

“Well, you could sneak me back inside ….” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Nu-uh,” she said, opening his car door. He pouted. “We are going to be good. She’d know. She’s more observant than we gave her credit for.”

“True,” he said with a shrug. “Well, then maybe I’ll give you a call when I get home and I could help you get … cool and unbothered.”

“Oh, you better call me,” she said, grabbing him and giving him a quick kiss. “Now go.”

“Yes, dear.” He sat down and closed the door, smiling up at her widely. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She leaned down and gave him another peck on the lips but he pulled her closer, sliding his tongue into her mouth and giving her a teasing lick; just enough to drive her crazy. And then he pulled away. “You’re evil.”

“Goodnight, beautiful. Call you soon.”

“Get home safe.”

The next day, Lance spent the afternoon with Hannah and Evie hanging out and watching movies since there was a huge storm system passing over Florida and it was gloomy and wet and there was literally nothing else to do. They behaved themselves again, only kissing whenever Hannah left the room. But after she caught them once, they decided it was best not to kiss until he left to go home.

That work week was hectic for Evie, to say the least. There was a merger happening in her department, which meant long nights and early mornings. That also meant that she barely saw Lance. The only the she saw him was Wednesday evening when she managed to get out in time to come pick Hannah up from practice. She wasn’t sure how she did it, but she managed to get through those few minutes around him without grabbing him and kissing him. The other moms were so glad to see her, save for Tiffany who was suspicious about her sudden return. Lance and her decided that since it really was nobody’s business why she had been gone that they’d just say it was a trial thing to see if a closer gym was better because the commute was becoming a pain but in the long run, the drive was worth it. That part was definitely true. 

Lance was amazing. He understood about work and he agreed that even though they were desperate for each other, they decided that him spending the night wasn’t a good idea yet. And she couldn’t get over to his house because by the time he got home from the gym it was late and Evelyn had to be up at 5 am all week to make it into the office. Plus, she didn’t feel right about leaving Hannah home alone. 

But to go from having so much hot, mind-blowing sex to nothing was harder than Evie ever imagined. She actually ached for him. She always thought when people said that, they were exaggerating. But she felt it. She missed him more than she ever thought possible. They talked on the phone, of course. And Facetimed every night. And sometimes he’d send her a teasing text during the day and get her all hot and bothered at work and she’d return the favor, but she missed just being around him. She missed making him smile and the sound of his laugh. She missed the warm of his arms when he pulled her in for a hug. She missed the smell of his cologne. She just missed … him.

Finally, that Friday she got a little break and didn’t have to be in until 10, so she stopped by a store and got a basket of muffins to surprise Lance at the gym before his classes started. Yeah, it was out the way, but she couldn’t take another minute without him. When he opened the door and saw her standing there, the smile on his face warmed her entire body.

“Hey, beautiful. What are you doing here?”

“I brought muffins,” she said, holding up the basket. Lance chuckled.

“I see. They look delicious.” He took the basket from her and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside and locking the door behind them. “Almost as delicious as you.” His eyes scanned her body, taking in her pretty pink blouse and her pencil skirt and her heels. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t know that would drive him crazy. She swiveled her hips a little bit and he groaned, putting the basket down quickly before grabbing her and pulling her against his hard body. “I don’t think you really came here to bring me muffins. Did you?” Evie gulped and Lance’s forehead pressed against hers; his smile widening into that cheeky, toothy grin. “Hmm?”

“I…” Evie nibbled on her bottom lip and Lance’s fingers pressed into her skin, searing her through the fabric of her skirt. She pressed her body up against his, batting her lashes up at him.

“Are you trying to drive me insane?” he said with a little chuckle, moving in to kiss her neck.

“Maybe a…. Little…” she lost her train of thought when his tongue darted out across her heated skin. “Lance.” She tugged on his neck so he’d look up. “Kiss me.” He smiled, crashing his lips against hers with a fervor that made her core ache even more than it was already. Even though he got her off on the phone, nothing beat the real thing. Nothing beat his soft, pink, beyond-kissable lips. Or the way he groaned into her mouth when her tongue teased his. Or the way his hands gripped her ass, squeezing her against his body so she could feel just how desperately he wanted her. Or the way he smelled. God, he smelled so good. He was intoxicating.

“Evie,” he sighed, giving her quick little pecks so he could catch his breath in between them. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” she sighed. “How much time do we have before your students start arriving?”

“Like … fifteen minutes?” he said. “Why?”

“Because I definitely didn’t just come to bring you muffins,” she said, nipping at his lower lip. She swore she could feel his cock twitch in his joggers. “I need you.”

“I fucking need you, too,” he growled, grabbing her by the neck and kissing her hard. “But I thought we said we were going to keep this quiet and … fucking in the gym isn’t really …”

“You locked the door, didn’t you?” Evie said with a smirk. He nodded. “And your office locks, too?” She added, trailing her finger down the center of his chest and abdomen. 

“Uh huh,” he gulped.

“And … we have fifteen minutes?” she asked, moving her hand up his shirt and feeling his abdomen flex at her touch.

“Yes, we do,” he said, grabbing her hand and walking briskly back to his office, locking the door before taking her in his arms again and walking her backwards towards his desk while she worked to get her skirt off.

“This damn thing is so tight,” she grumbled.

“I think it’s fucking perfect,” he said with a big smile. “Turn around.” She did and he kissed at her exposed neck while his fingers unzipped her skirt with ease, pulling it over her hips as she shimmied out of it. “Jesus, a fucking thong?” he groaned.

“Mmm hmm. You like it? I put it on just for you,” she said, glancing over her shoulder and smiling at him, batting her lashes. Really, it was the only underwear she could wear with that skirt, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t think about him when she pulled it on that morning. His reaction was even better than she’d imagined.

“Are you kidding me?” He put one hand on her hip while the other moved over her bare cheek. Evie sighed and he chuckled, moving his lips to her ear and giving her a little squeeze. “Just the sight of you is almost enough to make me come in my pants like a fucking teenager.” Evie moaned, throwing her head back over his shoulder. “I will never,” he breathed against her neck, giving it a quick nibble and making her shudder, “ever,” he nibbled again, squeezing her ass harder, “get over this ass.” 

“Lance,” she whimpered. His lips were back on her neck in an instant, sucking a mark into her skin. She was so love drunk that she didn’t care. She just wanted to feel his lips and his hands all over her. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her thong, pulling it down. She helped, pushing it down her legs and bending over in the process, rubbing her bare ass against him.

“Fuck,” he bit out, grabbing her by her waist and holding her against him. “You look so fucking good like that.”

“Yeah?” she asked, straightening up and looking over her shoulder at him. “Is this how you want me?”

“I …” Lance gulped.

“Just like this?” Evelyn asked, grabbing on this desk and leaning over. She glanced back at him and saw him pushing his pants and boxers down. Just the sight of his cock springing from his boxers made her whimper with longing. He didn’t even manage to push them down past his knees. Apparently, he needed her just as badly as she needed him. But he didn’t push into her … not yet. She was desperate. “Lance, c’mon…” She wiggled her ass and he chuckled, stilling her with his hands on her waist.

“I know, baby,” he whispered, moving his hand in between her legs and feeling just how desperately she wanted him. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” he marveled. 

“I haven’t had you in five days, of course I’m wet,” she retorted with a bit of snark, which obviously tickled Lance because his smile widened and he got a little cheeky, stroking her with just his fingertips and making her grip his desk. “Lance, come onnn.” She bucked up against his swollen cock, pressing her ass against it.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

“Yes. Please,” she begged.

“I just need to make sure you’re ready for me, sweetheart,” he told her, taking her wetness and stroking his cock with it. “This will be tight.”

“I want it,” she mewled. “Give it to me.”

“As you wish,” he said, pushing into her hard and fast, making her gasp. “You okay?”

“Mmm hmm,” she hummed. “You?”

“Yes, but I know I’m not gonna last long like this,” he warned her.

“Good, because now you only have ten minutes,” she warned back. Ten minutes for Lance wasn’t long at all, so she hoped he was right.

“Not a problem,” he said, pulling out a bit before pushing back in hard and fast.

“AH!” she gasped, grabbing onto the table.

“Too rough?” he asked. She glanced back at him.

“No. Keep going.” He did it again. And again. Soon, his lips were back on her neck and his hands were inside her blouse, palming her tit through her lace bra as he pounded into her at a relentless pace. If it hadn’t felt so mind-numbingly amazing, it would have hurt a little. But she was so turned on that he was sliding almost effortlessly in and out of her and the noises their bodies made against each other only spurred them on. “Oh my God, you’re gonna make me come so hard,” she gasped.

“Yeah?” he asked, nipping at her ear. “You want to come all over my cock?”

“Yessss,” she hissed, feeling herself getting closer and closer to bursting with every thrust.

“God, you feel so fucking good. I never. Ever. Want to go. This long. Without. Fucking you. Again.”

“Never. Never,” she exclaimed, turning her head so he could kiss her. It was a sloppy, messy, lustful kiss but God damn, she needed his mouth on hers. 

“I love you. So. Fucking. Much.”

“Show me how much you love me,” she urged. Lance smiled, going harder. “Oh, God, yes!” She threw her head back over his shoulder. “Show me. Show me!” She leaned back over his desk, holding herself up with flexed arms. Lance’s hand went to the back of her neck, gripping her gently before moving his hand down her spine, pushing her down a bit more so her ass pressed against him harder. His balls slapped against her with every thrust, making her dizzy with lust. Just a few more thrusts, and she’d be a goner. “Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!”

“Jesus Christ, Evie,” he growled through gritted teeth as she came around him, squeezing him to the brink of his own orgasm. “You’re fucking perfect,” he managed to get out before he exploded inside of her. “Fuuucccckkkk.” His head fell against her shoulder and she smiled, reveling in the feeling of his body weight against her. She could feel his body shuddering from aftershocks … or was that her? It was both of them. “It just keeps getting better with you,” he said, brushing his lips against her racing pulse.

“Mmm hmm,” she sighed. “And the whole five days without sex thing made it even better, I think.”

“True, but that’s never going to happen again.” He peppered kisses along her shoulder and neck. “Because I can never, ever go that long without being inside of you again.” He nipped at her and she giggled. “Ever,” he accentuated. 

“Never,” she said, sighing at the loss of him when he pulled out. He reached for a towel in the cubby by his desk and cleaned himself and her off before pulling his pants up. He handed Evie her skirt and zipped it up for her, sending another aftershock through her body when he squeezed her ass one last time.

“And look at that, we’ve still got five minutes to spare.” He beamed at her.

“You did all of that in five minutes?” She blinked up at him in disbelief. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss.

“Mmm hmm. Technically, I was only fucking you for four,” he added. “And I don’t know why I’m bragging about finishing that quickly!” He laughed.

“Hey, I finished before you did,” she reminded him, giving him a teasing kiss.

“True. You win.”

“I win!” She threw her arms around his neck and he laughed. “I beat Lance Tucker!”

“Uh huh, but don’t let it go to your head now, sweetheart.”

“Of course not,” she said innocently. “There can only be one cocky ass in this relationship.” Lance gasped, pointing at himself. When Evie nodded, he gasped again, feigning shock. “You know I kind of love that about you, right?” she asked, nipping at his chin. 

“I do know that, yes. But,” he patted her ass. “You gotta get outa here, beautiful.”

“Shit. Sorry.” She grabbed her purse and headed out of his office. He followed and gave her a searing kiss before opening the door to find Tiffany standing there with her kid.

“Tiff. Hey!” Lance said with a tight smile. Fuck. They were so fucked.

“Hi. Wow. Evelyn. Long time no see.”

“Right. I was just coming by to give Lance the check for this month since I … won’t make it to practice tonight.” She had been planning to go, but that was the only thing she could think of that would make sense for being there alone with him so early in the morning.

“You couldn’t give it to Hannah to drop off?” Tiffany asked, walking into the gym and shooing her daughter off to go warm up.

“And trust a 13 year-old with a check?” Lance laughed. Evie joined him. “No way.”

“No way, Jose,” Evelyn laughed. God, this was bad. They were so obvious!

“True,” Tiffany said with a nod. Okay … maybe not so obvious. “I wouldn’t trust any of my kids with the kind of money Coach Tucker gets from me. But, he’s worth it, isn’t he?”

“Oh, yeah. Totally worth it,” Evelyn said. She didn’t dare look back at Lance because she knew if she did, they’d both bust out laughing or he’d give her a look that would elicit a sound out of her that she didn’t want anyone to hear. “Well, I’ve gotta get going. Busy day.”

“I’ll never get how you do it, managing Hannah and work. It must run you ragged.” Tiffany pouted at her as though she felt sad for her, which, honestly, pissed Evie off.

“I’m doing okay, actually.”

“I think you’re doing great,” Lance said from behind her. She wanted to kiss him for being so sweet, but she just smiled. “Thanks for the check, Ms. Burns.”

“You’re welcome, coach Tucker,” she said, smiling widely at him before walking out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Evie’s heartbeat had finally gotten back to a normal rhythm by the time she walked into her building. But then it skipped a beat when she saw a text from Lance pop up.

‘Quick thinking with the whole check thing. I think she bought it.’

‘Really? Good. I wouldn’t have.’

‘Well, it’s Tiffany. Hahaha.’

‘Don’t be mean, Lance,’ she wrote back, smiling to herself. ‘GTG.’

She turned the corner to the hallway that her office was on, smiling and waving at Yvette, the administrative assistant for the floor. “Oh, hey, Evelyn! Charles is looking for you.”

“Oh? He said I didn’t have to be in until 10. It’s 9:55.”

“I dunno. That’s just what he said,” Yvette said with a shrug. “Hey, what’s that on your neck?”

“Huh?” Evie asked, bringing her hand to her neck expecting to brush something off, but all she felt was a sore patch from where Lance had given her a love bite. Her cheeks turned bright red. Damn him. She told him not to do that. Honestly, she didn’t even remember him doing it.

“Good morning, huh?” she asked, giving her a knowing smile. “I have some concealer in my bag if you want to fix it before you go see Charles.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Evie sighed.

Thanks to Yvette, Charles didn’t notice the bite. He did, however, wonder why she was coming in so late. But after she reminded him that he said she could get a late start that day, he let it go and went on to talk about the afternoon’s schedule. He was a bit absent-minded sometimes and thanked Evie for being his rock through the week. He told her that if she kept at it, he saw a promotion in her future. If the mind-blowing sex from that morning hadn’t already made her day, that certainly did. She loved her job, but she always set her sights high and one day, she hoped to be in the big corner office on the top floor.

After her meeting, she texted Lance. ‘You left a mark on my neck, Mr. Tucker.’

‘Did I? Oopsies.’

“Oopsies?! You are going to pay for that oopsies.’

‘God, I hope so. Tonight?’

‘Tomorrow. I promised Hannah I’d help her with her math homework tonight.’

‘But aren’t you coming to practice?’

‘Can’t. Tiffany would know something was up if I showed up, after having come all the way out there this morning to drop off the check when I could have given it to you tonight.’

‘You’re so smart. But now I’m bummed. I want to see you. I miss you already, baby.’

‘After practice tomorrow I’m all yours. Hannah’s going over to a school friend’s house to work on a presentation.’

‘Right. I remember you mentioning that. Do you still want to go shopping tomorrow?’

She had told Lance about her whole wardrobe conundrum - about how everything she owned reminded her of Ben. Anytime she’d put on anything cute or flirty or, dare she, sexy, she’d hear Ben’s voice in her head saying how she didn’t need those slutty clothes to be pretty. And everything else was plain and cold and harsh and she didn’t want anything to do with them. Lance said he loved her in anything, especially those pretty dresses she’d started wearing more and more, but that he’d be more than happy to take her shopping and help her pick out new things that made her happy. He said that was all he wanted - for her to be happy. 

‘I’d love to.’

‘And maybe we could go out to dinner.’

‘Are you asking me out on a date?’

‘I guess I am. So … want to go on a date with me?’

‘Absolutely.’

Evie knew that if she stuck around for practice that Saturday morning that she’d just be pining after a man she couldn’t touch while hearing how much all the other desperate housewives wanted to touch him, so she went to run some errands before picking Hannah up and driving her over to her friend’s house to work on the project. After that, she drove back to her house to wait for Lance to come pick her up.

Her heart fluttered in her chest at the sound of the doorbell and she tried to think of a time a guy ever made her feel that giddy. Surely, her first boyfriend must have … but she honestly couldn’t remember. Lance made her feel like a teenager and she giggled to herself because, honestly, the date they were about to go on was such a teenager date - the mall and dinner. But the thing with Lance was she didn’t need expensive dinners and fancy dates. She just needed him. She opened the door and he smiled at her. “Hey, gorgeous.”

“Hey. Come in for a sec?” He nodded, stepping over the threshold and instantly putting his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body and giving her a quick kiss.

“Do you know how hard it was for me to see you today and not kiss you?” he asked, nuzzling his nose against hers.

“I …” she licked her lips and a cocky smile broke over his perfect mouth. She kind of hated that it was impossible for her to hide how much he wrecked her, but she couldn’t help herself. She’d been hiding it for so long, and now she could show him how she felt … at least in private. “You should … maybe kiss me again. Just to make up for the fact that I-” he stopped her with his lips, moving them against hers so sensually that it made the dull ache between her legs intensify so much that her legs nearly gave out from under her. She grasped onto his shirt for dear life and he smiled into her kiss, dragging his hands up her sides and to her back; the heat from his touch searing her through the thin cotton of her dress. She opened her mouth to him, teasing him with a flick of her tongue and earning a growl from deep in his throat.

“I need to get inside of you before we go out, or I’m not going to be able to concentrate,” he said after they came up for air.

“But if you do, then I’m not going to want you to leave me and we’ll end up staying here all night,” she said with a pout.

“Is that such a bad thing?” he asked, kissing her neck just below her ear. She shuddered in his arms and he chuckled; his warm breath making the little hairs on her neck stand up.

“No,” she gulped, “But we… we have plans.” He was really distracting her with the way his teeth were grazing her collarbone. “And … I … need new clothes. And panties.” Lance stopped what he was doing, lifting his head to look at her.

“Panties?” he asked, arching his eyebrow suggestively.

“Mmm hmm. And …” she ran her finger over his chest. “Maybe some new bras. And if you’re good, I might let you pick out something you want me to wear.”

“Let’s go,” he said, grabbing his keys on the counter and leading her out the door. 

The parking lot was packed. “I forgot it’s Saturday,” Evie sighed. “Maybe we should come back another day.”

“What? No. C’mon, this’ll be fun.” He gave her cheek a peck.  
“Okay,” she groaned, taking his hand. He laced his fingers with hers.

“So, are we thinking whole new wardrobe?” She nodded. “Cool. But …. Can you at least keep that pencil skirt you wore yesterday? Because seriously, baby, that skirt …”

“What about that skirt, Lance?” she asked in a teasing tone, leaning in and smiling at him.

“You know exactly what,” he said, glaring at her. She threw her head back and laughed. “Please keep it.”

“I’ll keep it,” she said with a nod, bringing her free hand to his chest and patting it. “Just because I love you.”

“I love you,” he said with a smile, squeezing her hand. “Let’s go shopping.”

Shopping with Lance was more fun than she’d imagined, even on a crowded Saturday. He had a great sense of style and he really took an interest in helping her pick out everything from shorts to blouses to dresses. He especially loved the dresses. And most of the time he picked stuff that looked amazing on her and fit her to a T when she tried it on. But, then there was the case of the red dress. Lance pouted at her when she shook her head.

“I am not trying that on,” she laughed.

‘C’mon. This will look amazing on you. Please?” She glared at him and his lower lip drooped even more. And then he threw in the puppy dog eyes and she knew he had her. He knew it, too. He smiled and gave her cheek a kiss. “I bet you’ll love it on.”

She did not.

“Nope. I’m not coming out in this. No way,” she said, looking down at the dress she somehow managed to squeeze into. It was teeny teeny tiny and bright red and her breasts were practically falling out of it.

“C’mon, please?”

“No!”

“Babe, c’mon.” His voice sounded closer. “Just open the door. Let me see.”

“It’s way too sexy, Lance.”

“Okay, now you have to let me see. That’s not fair, teasing me like that.”

“Shhh,” she hissed.

“There’s nobody else in here, baby. It’s just you and me,” he purred. God, he could make her do anything if he talked to her like that. She sighed, opening the door. “Damn. Baby, that’s … wow. You need to buy that one.”

“What? No! Lance, my tits are falling out of it!” She pulled on the top, making her breasts bounce as she tried to cover them. Lance bit his lip, staring at them. “Eyes up here, Mr.”

“I think you look amazing. Your body is so damn fine.”

“Stop it,” she giggled. He opened the door a bit more and stepped in.

“Lance, what are you doing?” She gasped, stepping back as he closed in on her, shutting the dressing room door behind them. 

“Nothing,” he said with a devilish grin. “Oh, the zipper’s stuck?” he said loudly. “How unfortunate. Let me help you with that, sweetheart.”

“What?” Her brow furrowed in consternation, but when his hand went to the zipper and his lips went to her neck, she understood exactly what he was doing. “Lance…” She sucked in a breath when his fingers grazed her skin as he pulled down the zipper, sliding the dress off so that she was just in her strapless bra and panties. He stood up straight and smiled down at her.

“There. All fixed.” 

“You need to …” she gulped, “leave.” He put his hand on his chest, stumbling back like she’d shot him.

“That hurts. I was just trying to help, sweetheart.”

“I know exactly what you were doing, Tucker,” she said, shaking her head at him. “Now get out before someone comes back here and we get thrown out of the mall and arrested for indecent exposure.”

“Alright, alright,” he sighed, leaning in to kiss her. She backed away and he frowned. “Are you mad at me?”

“For turning me on in the middle of the mall? Yeah, a bit!” 

“Sorry,” he frowned. “But …” he leaned in again, whispering, “how turned on are you?”

“Stop it,” she giggled, pushing at his chest. “Go.”

She got him back at Victoria’s Secret, teasing him by looking at the corsets and see-through panties. “What about this one?” she asked, running the lavender silk of a barely-there teddy through her fingers.

“Yeah. That’s...that’s a good one. You should definitely try that one on.”

“Ha. No way. I’m not trying any of these on, buster.”

“But, but ..” She looked back at him and he was giving her puppy dog eyes again. She hated how much that worked. But she stood her ground, shaking her head. He sighed in defeat.

“Maybe you should go to another store and let me shop in here …” She stepped closer to him, lowering her voice, trying to sound as sexy as he had earlier. “That way you can be surprised when you take my clothes off.” He gulped, nodding. She gave him a peck on the cheek and pulled back, smiling at him and biting her bottom lip. “I’ll text you when I’m done.” He started walking away but then turned on his heel, coming back to her. “Lance,” she laughed.

“You said I could pick something out. Remember?”

“Right. So… go do that and bring it to me, and then go.”

“Oh, no. Mine’s going to be a surprise, too,” he said, wiggling his brow. Evie rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

“Fine. But don’t go too crazy.”

“I mean, Victoria’s Secret is kinda tame. If I really wanted to go crazy, I’d go to that one boutique downtown.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said with a shrug.

“I’ll have to take you sometime.” He leaned in close, smiling at her wickedy. “They have handcuffs.” Her breath caught in her throat and his smile widened. “Something tells me you might be kinda into that.”

“I …” She never thought she would be, but damn it … she was super into it. Or at least the idea of it.

“Think about it,” he said, giving her a peck on the lips. “Now, go shop. And don’t look at what I get.”

“I won’t,” she said, still struggling to find her breath after what he’d just suggested to her.

She probably spent way too much money in there, but she didn’t care. Just thinking about the look on his face when he’d see what she got made it worth it. Plus, they were all so pretty. And sexy. And she’d never felt sexier in her life, so it made sense to her that she’d dress the way she felt. At least in the bedroom.

She caught Lance trying to look in the bag as he packed it away in the back of the convertible. She slapped his hand away and he growled at her, grabbing her and kissing her. “You know how crazy it drives me when you do that.”

“What?” She gave his ass a little tap and he groaned. “That?”

“Yes,” he hissed, his dark, lust-blown eyes staring into hers.

“Noted,” she said with a smile, caressing his cheek. “Maybe that boutique has a paddle or something?” Lance’s grip on her tightened.

“I’ll take you there right fucking now.”

“Down, boy,” she giggled, nuzzling him with her nose. His chest heaved against hers and she smiled, knowing that she got to him just like he’d gotten to her. “I’m starving. Now, take me out on a date.”

“Okay, but just know that I’m going to be thinking about you wearing that corset you teased me with and spanking me the whole time,” he said, completely stone-faced. Now Evie was thinking about that, and Lance knew it, his lips turning up into that big, cocky grin that drove her nuts. This teasing was going to be the death of her, she thought.

“I … um …”

“C’mon, beautiful,” he chuckled. “I’m starving.” He opened her door and held out his hand to let her in, giving her a quick kiss after he closed the door.

The teasing didn’t stop at dinner. If anything, it got worse. And they didn’t even have to say anything … it was the way they looked at each other. And the little touches - a graze of a fingertip here, a brush of the knee there. And it didn’t help that the food was so good that it was nearly orgasmic. 

“I really need to get you home,” he told her, calling the waiter back for the check.

“No dessert?” she asked, batting her lashes at him.

“You’re going to be dessert,” he replied, leaning across the table. “How do you feel about whipped cream?”

“I-”

“Here’s your check,” the waiter interrupted.

“Oh. Thanks,” Lance said, smiling at the guy. He smiled back and Evie giggled when he walked away. “What?”

“He is swooooning,” she sang.

“What? Nah,” he said, shaking his head.

“Are you kidding? The guy practically fainted when you smiled at him. I mean, I get it. I do. You’re definitely the hottest guy in here.” 

“You’re imagining things.” Lance put his card in the billfold and the guy came back. When Evie thanked him, he just nodded and walked away.

“See? He didn’t even see me!”

“Uh-huh,” Lance laughed. “He probably just recognizes me from the Olympics or something.”

“Sure. Let’s go with that,” she replied. Lance glared at her and she smiled wickedly at him, moving her hand over his. “You’re right, the whole glaring thing is pretty sexy.”

“Now you know how I feel,” he said, winking at her.

“Okay, we really need to get out of here.”

As soon as they got back into the car, Lance pushed her skirt up her leg so he could touch her bare thigh. Evie sucked in a breath, giving him the side-eye. “What?” he laughed, revving the engine.

“Just drive,” she growled. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, sming that crooked smirk that she had learned was reserved for when he was being particularly naughty. She’d decided that was her favorite smirk. 

“Your hand, Mr. Tucker,” she warned when they stopped at a stop light. Over the course of their drive home, it had inched up higher and higher and was now dangerously close to her panties. He looked down and made an ‘oops’ face, moving it down a bit. “Good boy.”

“Fucking hell, Evie,” he groaned, grabbing her by the neck and kissing her. Hard. So hard that it knocked the wind out of her. And then his tongue came out to tease her and she moaned into his mouth, letting him in. They only broke apart from one another when the car behind them started to honk. “Damn green light!”

“I think we should probably cool it with the whole kissing thing until we get back to my place, hmm?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay,” he grumbled.

“That’s weird,” Evie mentioned a few minutes later.

“What’s weird?” 

“Hannah isn’t answering any of my texts. I’m going to try calling her.” She did, and nothing. “Straight to voicemail. That’s really weird. She always answers me.”

“Maybe they’re just working really hard on that project and she left her phone somewhere?” Lance suggested.

“No. I’ve got a weird feeling.”

“Okay. What should we do?” he asked. “Want me to drive over there?”

“Do you mind?” she asked, giving him a pleading look. He shook his head, smiling at her. “Thank you,” she sighed. 

Lance stopped in front of the house. “Want me to go with you?” he asked. She shook her head. “I’m sure she’s fine, baby.” He stroked her curls. “Tell her I said hey.”

“Be right back.” Evie walked up to the door, still feeling that sense of unease. But she was sure that as soon as she saw Hannah, it would go away. Everything was going to be fine. Lance was right - they were just really into the project. She rang the doorbell and Bianca, the girl Hannah introduced her to when she dropped her off, answered the door.

“Oh … Uh, hi, Ms. Burns. Wha-what’s up?” She said, leaning up against the door frame. “I thought you weren’t coming by until 9.”

“I know, but Hannah isn’t answering her phone and I was just worried.”

“Oh. Hannah’s fine. Just, ya know, really into the project,” Bianca said with a big smile, nodding.

“Can I talk to her? I just want to tell her to turn her phone on.” When Evie tried to look into the house, Bianca closed the door a bit, filling up the space with her arms.

“Oh, I’ll tell her,” she said. That sense of unease in Evie had only gotten worse since Bianca came to the door. Something was definitely wrong.

“Bianca, I’d really like to see Hannah, please.”

“Crap,” the girl sighed. “She’s not here. Okay?”

“What?! Where is she?”

“God, she’s gonna kill me,” Bianca groaned, running her hand over her face. “She’s at the movies with Harrison.”

“Who is Harrison?” Evie asked. She scanned her brain for a mention of that name, but nothing was coming to mind. Hannah had never mentioned a Harrison before.

“Her boyfriend?” Bianca said like it was common knowledge. “Oh, crap. You didn’t know that, did you? She told me about that. Man, I’m so dead.”

“No, you aren’t. Because Hannah is about to be so grounded she won’t have time to kill you,” Evie told her. Bianca’s eyes widened. “What theater?”

“The Cineplex down the street.” Evie nodded and turned away, only to turn back around.

“What movie?”

“The new Avengers one I think.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Please don’t thank me,” the girl sighed, closing the door. 

“Crap. Crap crap CRAP!” Evie chanted as she walked back down the car.

“What’s wrong? Where is she?” Lance asked.

“At the movies. With her boyfriend, apparently?” Evie couldn’t even believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She thought her and Hannah were so close - boy, was she wrong. 

“What? What boyfriend?!” Lance exclaimed. “What theater?” 

“The Cineplex down the street. I’m getting the address now.”

“You want to go get her?” he asked.

“Yes. She is in big, big trouble.”

“Babe, maybe we should-”

“Lance, just take me there, okay?”

“Alright,” he said, revving up the engine. 

Lance found a parking spot close to the theater and got out to open Evie’s door. She took his hand and pulled him towards the entrance. She opened the door to the theater, heading towards the box office. “Baby, slow down. What are you going to do? Storm into the movie theater? Those Marvel geeks will have your head.”

“I don’t really care. She lied to me, Lance. And that’s not going to fly.”

“Evie, come on,” he sighed, pulling her back and turning her to face him. “Let’s just wait out in the lobby for her to come out and take her home and then have a talk with her, okay? There’s no need to make a scene.”

“Who knows how long we’ll be waiting? Lance, I need to talk to her. Now.”

“I don’t think we’ll have to wait, long. Looks like the movie just let out. See? There’s someone in a Captain America shirt. And another Captain America shirt. And a shirt with that racoon dude on it. And-”

“Hannah,” Evie sighed. Hannah looked up and the expression on her face simultaneously broke Evie’s heart and made her blood boil. “How’s the project going?” she asked, crossing her hands over her chest.

“Auntie. I … We finished early and …” She dropped her hand from Harrison’s grasp. He was at least a foot taller than her and definitely older.

“Save it,” Evie said sharply. “You’re coming home with us. Now.”

“Seriously?” she challenged.

“Dead serious. Now. Say goodbye to .. Harrison, was it?” Evie crossed her arms over her chest. “How old are you?”

“Um. I’m 15.” Harrison looked terrified. Good. He should be. Trying to sneak around with a 13 year-old girl.

“What are you doing with my 13 year-old niece?” she asked him.

“I .. Um … We-”

“It’s just a movie!” Hannah exclaimed. “God!”

“Hannah,” Lance warned.

“What? Let’s go. I’ll text you later, Harrison.”

“No, she won’t,” Evie told Harrison before turning around and leaving the theater.

“I can’t believe you embarrassed me like that,” Hannah huffed from the back seat of Lance’s car.

“You-you can’t believe it?” Evie asked incredulously, turning to look at her. “You can’t believe it? If anyone should be in disbelief right now, it’s me. Phone. Now.” She held out her hand and Hannah pushed her phone in it with such force that she thought it might leave a bruise.

“Ladies, maybe we should save this for when we get back home?” he asked.

“Fine,” they said in unison, crossing their arms and slumping in their seats.

When Lance killed the engine, Hannah jumped out of the car effortlessly, storming up the driveway towards the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Evie called, following her into the house. Lance followed, closing the door. “We need to talk, young lady.”

“I don’t want to talk to either of you! You just ruined my life!” She stormed up the stairs.

“Hannah, listen to your aunt,” Lance said calmly. Hannah stopped and turned to face them.

“Why? So I can hear her lecture me about sneaking around with someone? You two are such hypocrites!”

“Hannah, come on,” he sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “This isn’t the same thing and you know it. You scared the shit out of your aunt tonight. And me, too! We were worried sick about you.”

“I don’t care. I’m going to my room!”

“Young lady. Get down here. Right. Now,” Evie said.

“I don’t have to listen to you. You aren’t my mother! You’ll never be my mother. You’re just an aunt that got stuck with me. And I hate you!” Hannah exclaimed before storming up the rest of the stairs and slamming her door behind her. The words felt like knives in Evie’s heart. She froze, unable to do or say anything.

“Sweetheart,” Lance sighed, turning to face her. Evie sniffed, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. But the way Lance looked at her broke her, and one slipped down her cheek. “Come here.” He wrapped his arms around her, putting one hand on the back of her head. He kissed her hair. “She didn’t mean that.”

“Yes, she did,” she sniffed. “She … she lied to me, Lance. I didn’t even know she had a boyfriend.” She pulled back, looking into his eyes. He looked so sad, and it broke her heart all over again. “Why didn’t she tell me she had a boyfriend?”

“Probably because he’s a 15 year-old linebacker,” he said with a little chuckle. Evie pushed at his chest, stepping back.

“Why are you making jokes? And why aren’t you freaking out about this?”

“Who said I’m not freaking out?” he asked.

“You seem pretty calm to me!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. “What happened to the Lance that freaked out when she went down in the basement to play spin the bottle on New Years Eve?”

“This was just a movie, baby,” he said with a sheepish smile. “And it wasn’t even a violent one or a scary one or a sexy one. It was a freakin Avengers movie. The dude is probably a nerd and asked Hannah to go see it.” 

“Yeah, but how long have they been dating? I didn’t even know this boy existed and now he’s her boyfriend? We have no idea what else they’ve done together!” 

“Hey, hey, hey.” He put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them for a second before she squirmed out of his reach. “Evie.”

“I think you should go home. I’m not really in the mood to be around anyone right now.”

“I think that’s the exact opposite of what you need,” he told her. Evie shook her head and he took her hands in his. “I’m not leaving you.”

“I … I just …” Damn it, the tears were back. “I thought she and I were …” This time, she wrapped her arms around him, crying on his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” he sighed, rubbing her back. “Let’s go sit down, okay?” She nodded and walked with him into the living room, sitting on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her, cradling her against his side. “Look, I’ve been dealing with teenagers for a while now and, really, she’s just acting like a normal teenager. If anything, you should be relieved.”

“Relieved?” she asked, looking up at him. He nodded, brushing his fingers across her cheek. “Why?”

“Well, let’s just say I’ve seen teenagers do a lot worse. Hell, I did a lot worse when I was her age.”

“But why didn’t she tell me? We are so close. At least I thought we were. I don’t understand. Did she think I wouldn’t let her date?”

“Would you? I wouldn’t,” Lance said. Evie looked up at him and he shook his head. “She’s too young. And she really needs to focus on school and training.”

“Exactly.”

“And that’s why she didn’t tell you,” he said, brushing a curl behind her ear.

“She’s never even mentioned him, though. It’s like there’s a whole part of her life that I have no idea about. And that’s…”

“Being a teenager,” Lance said with a little chuckle. She glared at him, but this time he didn’t make a naughty joke. “Come on, I know you had a little rebellious phase. You told me about it. Remember? The time you almost got a tattoo when you were fifteen. I’m sure your mom didn’t know about that.”

“Yeah, but a tattoo isn’t the same thing.”

“It might be to Hannah,” he said with a shrug. “Look. You both need to just cool down and breathe a bit, and then you should go talk to her.”

“But she hates me.” Evie felt the tears coming back. “When she said-” she couldn’t say the words. It hurt too much to even think them.

“She didn’t mean that. Aw, sweetheart, come here.” He pulled her closer, kissing her hair. “She didn’t mean it. She loves you. And you’ve been amazing with her. I’ve told you that before, and I meant it. You’re so amazing with her. She’s just got a little crush and when you’re young like her, your first crush can make you act a little crazy. That’s all it is. She didn’t mean it, baby.” 

“I love her so much,” she whimpered.

“I know you do. I love her, too.” Even though she was hurting, hearing him say that healed part of her broken heart. She thought for a moment how Ben would have reacted in this situation and she thanked God that Lance was there instead, being a logical, supportive shoulder for her to cry on. She’d never been more in love with him than she was at that moment. 

“I know you do,” she said, looking up at him. He smiled and she put her hand on his thigh, pushing up so her lips met his. “Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked.

“Everything.”


	16. Chapter 16

Evelyn let out a breath she’d been holding since she started to walk up the stairs to Hannah’s room. Lance made sure she was sufficiently calm before she went up there, although now that she was standing in front of her door, she wasn’t so sure. What if she said those hateful words again? What if she didn’t even let her in? What if she told her she didn’t want to live there anymore? Thinking about that made her stomach churn. There was only one way to find out. She took another deep breath before knocking.

“Go away,” Hannah called.

“Hannah, c’mon. Please let me in. I just want to talk.”

“I have nothing to say to you!” she exclaimed. 

“Hannah, I’m sorry, okay? I know I embarrassed you tonight-”

“Ha! You think? You’ve ruined my life.”

“I ….” She balled her hands into fists at her sides, biting down on her lip and thinking about what Lance told her five minutes before. Stay calm, listen, hear her and respond. Stay calm, listen, hear her, and respond. God, if someone had told her 9 months ago that Lance Tucker was the voice of reason in her head, she would have called them crazy. 

Honestly, if Evie from 9 months ago saw who she was now, she probably wouldn’t have recognized herself. But she loved the woman she had become and she knew that never would have happened without Lance or Hannah. She needed Hannah. And she prayed that after tonight Hannah still felt the same.

“I’m really sorry, sweetheart. Can you please let me in?” No response. “Please, Hannah.” 

She was about to go back downstairs and cry when the door opened. “Are you seriously crying right now?”

“What?” Evie brushed the tears off her cheeks, shaking her head. “No.”

“If anyone is crying right now, it should be me,” Hannah said, complete with an eye-roll as she opened the door wider for Evie to walk in. She sat on her bed and looked up at her aunt. “Well?”

“Okay.” Evie breathed deeply again, sitting in the foot of the bed. “First. I am sorry that I embarrassed you. But, I’m not sorry, too.” Hannah squinted at her. “I’m sorry because I hurt you. But I’m not sorry because you did something wrong. Okay?” Hannah sighed, shaking her head. “Look, I’m not good at this whole thing. Ben always dealt with … Well, I’m really glad he’s not here now.”

“That makes two of us,” Hannah said with the tiniest smile that gave Evie a glimmer of hope. “Coach Tucker is such a step up.”

“Yeah,” Evie sighed, smiling at her. “He’s a great guy.”

“Yeah. So is Harrison,” Hannah replied.

“Well, I wouldn’t know that, would I?” Evie felt herself getting angry again, but she took a deep breath. “I didn’t know the guy existed until a few hours ago. And for the life of me, I can’t figure out why.” Hannah dropped her head. “Why didn’t you tell me about him?”

“Because I knew you wouldn’t let me date him,” she said.

“He’s two years older than you, Hannah.”

“No,” Hannah groaned. “He’s a year and a half older. And only one grade above me. And he’s really smart. He helps me with my math homework all the time. And he’s really funny. He’s not like the other guys at my school. He’s sweet. And when he asked me to be his girlfriend on Tuesday it was so awesome and I wanted to tell you, but I thought you’d yell at me.”

“Hannah,” Evie put her hand over her neice’s. “I wouldn’t. Wait … you’ve only been dating him for five days?”

“Yeah?” Hannah said with a shrug. Evie heaved a sigh of relief. Hannah had been at practice nearly every day the past five nights, so she knew nothing had happened besides that movie date. “Why?”

“Oh, nothing.” Evie smiled. “Look. If you had introduced me to the kid … or even talked to me about him … I might have let go see a movie with him. Honestly, I probably would have seeing the smile on your face when you talk about him.” Hannah blushed. “But the fact that you didn’t tell me … that’s what really hurts. You get that, right? I know I’m not your mom. I’ll never be your mom. But you know that I don’t feel stuck with you, right?”

“You did at first.” Hannah stared at her lap, fiddling with her fingers.

“I don’t know what I felt at first. I was terrified, Hannah. I mean, all of a sudden I had this teenager to raise. A teenager that I know I had nothing in common with except that we shared blood. And I’ve never been good with kids. And I didn’t want to mess it up. And I-”

“You didn’t mess it up, auntie,” she told her, looking up at her. “I mean … I know I messed up your life, but-”

“No!” Evie grabbed Hannah’s hands. She felt tears teasing to fall again. The fact that Hannah thought that …. God, it broke her heart. “No, you haven’t. You’ve made my life so much better. So much better. Come here.” She grabbed Hannah, pulling her in for a hug. “You have no idea how much you’ve improved my life. I love you.” She felt Hannah relax in her arms.

“I love you, too.” She pulled back, smiling and wiping a tear from her cheek. “I’m really sorry. I just … my mom never would have let me date Harrison. And even though you’re way cooler than you were when I first moved in with you, especially after dumping that jerkwad…” She paused as if she were waiting for Evie to defend Ben, but that sure as hell wasn’t happening. “I didn’t think you’d let me date him, either. And I was sure that coach Tucker wouldn’t allow it, either. But I guess …” She ran her hand through her hair, “you two are kinda … mellowing each other out.” 

Evie knew that Lance had mellowed her, but she never thought that it was reciprocal. She smiled at Hannah. “I guess we kinda are.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about him.”

“And?”

“That I snuck out of Bianca’s and went to go see a movie with him. I swear, we only held hands. And that was only when he grabbed my hand when Iron Man almost died.”

“Whoa! Spoilers!” Evie exclaimed. Hannah threw her head back laughing.

“Like you’ve ever watched an Avengers movie,” she said.

“Yeah, well …. Maybe I will. I didn’t know you like those movies.”

“Harrison loves them, so I went. And I loved it, although I was very confused.”

“Well, maybe we can rent them all and watch them so you have more to talk to Harrison about.”

“Wait …” Hannah’s eyes brightened. “So, I can date him?”

“Well, no.” Hannah’s face fell. “I mean, maybe. I don’t know. I never dated at your age. And, Lance and I both agree that school and training need to come first.”

“It will,” Hannah said, getting up on her knees and closing the gap between her and Evie. “I promise it will. But can I maybe hang out with him sometimes when I’m not at the gym? You and Lance - I mean coach Tucker - can be there. That is, if he still wants to date me after what happened … I have no idea.”

“I’ll think about it,” Evie told her. Hannah squealed. “That doesn’t mean yes. It means maybe.” Hannah nodded. “And you’re still grounded.” Her jaw dropped. “You lied and snuck out of a friends house. I think no TV and internet for a week is a pretty fair punishment.”

“No internet?” she whined.

“No. Only for schoolwork. But ….” She pulled out Hannah’s phone. “I will let you send Harrison a text saying that you’re grounded and you’ll see him Monday at school and that’s why you aren’t answering his texts. And he’s texted a lot.”

“He has?” Hannah’s eyes lit up again and Evie nodded, handing her the phone. Hannah read all the texts and her smile got wider and wider. She sent a text back and before she sent it, Evie looked it over and nodded, hitting send before putting it back in her dress pocket.

“We okay?” Evie asked, holding her breath and not letting it out until Hannah nodded. “Good. So … no more secrets.”

“No more secrets.”

She kissed Hannah’s hair and got up, walking to the door. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

When Evie got back down to the living room, Lance had fallen asleep on the couch to an old episode of Friends. She stared at him for a few moments, wondering how on earth she got so lucky. He looked so peaceful that she didn’t want to wake him up, so she got a blanket and pulled it over him but just as she was turning away, he called to her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked. She turned back and he motioned for her to come to him, sitting up on the couch and patting a spot beside him. She sat and he wrapped his arm around her. “Everything okay?”

“Mmm hmm. We talked. She knows what she did was wrong and she’s grounded for a week. No TV or internet. After practice she’ll come straight home and read and study and go to sleep.”

“Good,” he said with a nod. “And … Harrison?”

“Not sure yet. I kinda want to meet the kid. Well, re-meet him. Officially. When I don’t look like my head’s going to explode.” Lance chuckled, brushing his lips across her cheek. “I’m really sorry that I lost it back there. But I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t with me.” She looked back at him and he smiled sweetly, brushing her curls back. “I really love you.”

“I really love you, too.” She leaned in, pressing her lips to his and caressing his face. He sighed, keeping his eyes closed when she pulled away.

“Maybe you should spend the night.” His eyes popped open. “I was going to say you seemed too tired to drive,” she said with a laugh. “And that we could just …. Sleep.”

“Sleeping is good.” He wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her. “Honestly, I’d love to just sleep with you. I mean, in the same bed as you.” She gave him a look. “Seriously!”

“Really? After all the teasing about the whipped cream and the spanking and all of that?” she asked. A wicked smile teased at the corners of his mouth.

“You know I love to tease you, beautiful.” He winked and she inhaled sharply. His smile widened and she glared at him. “And I do want to do all of that stuff, but tonight … this is good enough for me.” He gave her a soft kiss. “Any time I get with you is more than good enough for me.”

“Who knew Lance Tucker was such a romantic?” Evie asked, kissing him back.

“I sure as hell didn’t.”

The next morning, Evie awoke with her head on Lance’s chest. One arm was wound tightly around her waist while the other rested above his head. He looked so peaceful and so sexy. The way his hair fell over his face made her swoon a bit. And his chiseled body lying beneath her, so hard and yet so warm and soft …. It took her breath away. And his lips … open just a little, pouting slightly like they were begging to be kissed. So, she kissed him. It was just a peck, but it stirred him from his sleep.

“Sorry.” She was pulling away when he pulled her back by the neck, pressing his lips to hers.

“Don’t ever apologize for kissing me,” he said; his voice rough and gravely with sleep. Evie bit her lip, smiling at him. “God, you look gorgeous.”

“Shut up,” she laughed, pushing at his chest. He grabbed her, tossing her on the bed.

“Don’t tell me to shut up,” he grumbled before attacking her neck.

“AH! Lance!” She kicked her legs up, giggling. But that giggling stopped when he grabbed her thigh and pulled her leg up around his waist, pressing his body against hers so she could feel his hard-on press right in between her legs. “Ah...Lance,” she sighed just before his lips pressed against hers in a slow, sensual, deep kiss that had her reeling. 

“I love waking up with you on top of me,” he said in between kisses. “Especially after I’ve dreamt about your naked body all night.”

“Oh,” she gulped, making him chuckle in response. “I … I have to pee.” Lance lifted his head.

“That is not what I was expecting you to say,” he said with a smile. She winced and he chuckled, giving her a quick kiss before getting off of her. “Go on, then.”

“Shit!” Evie exclaimed when she saw that she’d just started her period.

“You okay, babe?” Lance called from her bedroom. Damn it, damn it, damn it. She knew that it was coming, but it was early! And she was about to …. Damn it. She really wanted to have sex. But that wasn’t going to happen now for at least four days.

“Fine. Be right out.” Luckily, she caught it in time before it stained her panties or anything else. She put in a tampon and washed up before going back into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Lance said with a pout to match hers when she plopped back onto the bed. 

“I…” She never talked to Ben about that stuff. He knew roughly the time of month that she would have it and he just wouldn’t touch her until she gave him the all clear. Lance scooted closer to her, rubbing her back.

“What is it, baby?” he cooed, brushing her hair out of the way so he could kiss the back of her neck. Just that gentle kiss warmed her whole body. She hated her stupid body.

“I can’t have sex,” she grumbled. 

“What? Why?” he asked, leaning forward to look at her face.

“My stupid period,” she groaned.

“Oh.” He smiled at her and she gave him a look. “Baby, I don’t care.” 

“What?” She recoiled from his touch, looking at him like he was nuts. “That’s gross.”

“Not really,” he said with a shrug. “It doesn’t bother me.”

“Ew. Lance. No. I’m not …” she shook her head, trying not to look at him because she was so horny she couldn’t stand it and he looked so fucking delicious. “No,” she chuckled nervously, pulling her legs into her chest. “That’s not happening. Nope.” 

“Okay, then,” Lance sighed, sitting back against the headboard and stretching his arms behind his head.

“Why do you have to be so sexy?” she whined. Lance chuckled, running his hand through his hair. Evie rolled her eyes. “Stop it.”

“What?” he said with that smile. “I’m not doing anything.”

“Yes, you are,” she said, motioning to his chest. “With all of that … hotness. It’s not fair.”

“Sorry. I’ll try to be less attractive.” He pulled a face and she couldn’t help but laugh. “Am I still hot?” He pulled another face.

“Eh, not so much,” she said. Lance gasped, holding his hand to his chest like she’d said the most offensive thing on the planet. “Stop it. You know you’re gorgeous,” she laughed, shoving at his chest playfully. He grabbed her arm, pulling at her so she fell in his lap. “Lance,” she warned, shifting so her back was against his chest.

“What?” He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulder. “I just wanna cuddle.”

“Uh-huh. I’m sure that’s all you want.” The hard-on poking her butt told a different story.

“It is. Absolutely.” He hugged her closer and she shook her head, chuckling quietly.

“You know, this explains a lot. I should have known it was coming.”

“Huh?” he asked, trailing his fingers up and down her arms.

“Well, I mean now I know why I was such an emotional mess last night. And this explains the whole office sex thing.”

“You lost me,” Lance said with a soft chuckle that tickled her neck.

“I always get super horny right before my period. So, that explains why I drove to the gym on Friday morning for sex.”

“Oh. I thought that was because you loved and missed me,” he said with a little pout. She patted his cheek.

“I did. But normally I have a bit more … self-control.”

“I like you without self-control. That was … seriously hot.” He peppered kisses down her neck.

“It’s a cruel joke, you know …. Making woman get so horny at the worst times. I hear it’s a lot worse when you’re pregnant, too.” Lance stiffened beneath her - and not the good kind. “Not that I … I’m not saying I … Wow, I’m sorry,” she laughed. “Bringing up babies a week into the relationship. Real nice, Evie.”

“It’s fine,” he said, smiling at her. But something in the back of her mind told her that it wasn’t fine. “So … do you want me to bow out before Hannah wakes up or ….”

“No. I want you to stay,” she said, turning a bit in his arms so she could get a good look at him.

“You sure? I know we said we were going to take things slow when it came to her.”

“Right. But she and I had a heart to heart last night. And we promised each other no more secrets. And I have to keep my side of the bargain.” 

“Okay. So … I’m staying.”

“Yes.” She gave him a peck on the lips and he smiled sweetly at her. “It’s early, but a little later we can make breakfast for Hannah and maybe go do something fun in town or something.”

“Sounds nice.” He pecked right back. “But isn’t she grounded?”

“Right … Well, we can stay in, then. You haven’t been in our pool yet.”

“This is true. I have not. But I have no trunks.” He wrapped his arms around her. 

“Damn.”

“I could go get some, though. And maybe you can put on that bikini you bought yesterday?”

“Maybe,” she said, trailing her finger down his chest. Both her hand Lance watched her finger as it moved down his stomach. He gulped. She gulped. Then she looked back up at him and he smiled, moving his hand into her wild curls and pulling her in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet but there was a tinge of lust to it that made her ache more than she already was. She broke the kiss, looking at the clock on the bedside table. “Oh! CBS Sunday Morning is starting.”

“Isn’t that for old people?” he snickered. Evie glared. He smiled that smile.

“If by old you mean cultured, then yes,” she said, climbing off his lap and reaching for the remote and turning it on. “Cuddle with me and get cultured.”

“Fine,” he sighed, winking at her. He scooted down so his head hit the pillow, pulling her into his arms. Evie curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder with her arm wrapped around his waist. 

It was such a nice, peaceful, lazy Sunday morning. He even got into the show. They did a segment on Robert Redford, who Evie learned was his favorite actor. And a couple of the other segments managed to hold his interest, too. The science segment was about a new hormonal treatment for pregnant women and when one of the women was complaining about all her troubles, Evie said, “God, I hope that doesn’t happen to me when I get pregnant.” Lance’s hand that was stroking her arm stopped abruptly and she felt him stiffen beneath her. She looked back and he looked like he’d seen a ghost. She sat up, shaking her head. “Wow. What is wrong with me? Baby talk twice in one morning. I’m so sorry. Hormones, you know.” She shrugged.

“No. It’s okay,” he said, shaking his head. It definitely wasn’t okay. She could tell by his face that it wasn’t okay. 

“Lance … are you okay? I was just ... I mean, babies are the last thing on my mind right now. I’m talking wayyyy down the line.” He nodded. “Lance …” She moved onto her knees, facing him. “What is it?”

“I ….” He closed his eyes, rubbing them with his fingers and sighing. “Shit. I guess I should tell you now. I just … haven’t been in a relationship long enough where it’s had to come up.”

“Where what’s had to come up?” she asked. Lance pushed himself up to sit, leaning back against the headboard. 

“Evie … God, this is hard to say. But I have to say it so you can cut and run before things get too …”

“Cut and run? What?” Evie shook her head, putting her hands on Lance’s forearms. “What are you talking about?”

Lance closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he opened them again. But his eyes didn’t meet Evie’s. He stared at his lap. “I don’t want children, Evie.”

“Oh.” Evie’s brow furrowed in confusion. Confusion over what he said and also, how she felt. He was so amazing with children. She loved watching him with his young students. It was effortless for him and he was always smiling so brightly when he worked with them. As for her, she’d never really made up her mind about it. But hearing him say that he didn’t want them kinda knocked the wind out of her. “Okay.”

“Well, it’s not that I don’t … it’s that I can’t.” 

“Oh. You’re …” She knew he was able to because of the whole Maggie thing, so now she was even more confused. 

“No. I mean, I can. I just…shit,” he threw his head back, hitting the headboard with a thunk. “Ow!”

“Lance!” She leaned in, putting her hand behind his head and rubbing it. “You okay?” He nodded.

“Evie, I … I need to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” she asked, holding the back of his head.

“What happened. With Maggie.” She dropped her hand.

“I know, Lance. Remember? I found out a few weeks after Hannah started at the gym.”

“Yeah, but you don’t really know what happened. You know what they know - what the press reported. But … what happened …” He trailed off, dropping his head. She leaned in, pressing her forehead against his.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, stroking his cheek. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“No, I do.” He pulled away, looking her in the eyes. “I do have to tell you. So you’ll understand why I won’t have children. Why I can’t …”

“Okay,” she soothed, rubbing his shoulder. “Okay. You can tell me.” She held her breath, waiting for him to start. Even then, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to breathe. The look on his face, the pain in his eyes and in his voice … it broke her heart.

“When Maggie found out she was pregnant, I freaked out. I asked if her she wanted an abortion because, ya know, her career and everything. And my reputation. I know. I’m an asshole.” Evie shook her head. She knew better. “She refused because of her religion and I respected that. I was raised Catholic, too. Although, God knows I wasn’t religious. Far from it. But, something happened when she told me she was going to keep it. Something I never thought I would do.” He let out a light self-deprecating chuckle, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe what he was about to say. “I stayed. I wanted to be there. To do the right thing, you know?” He glanced up at Evie and she nodded. 

“I ruined her career with a stupid, drunken mistake and I was determined not to ruin her life, too. So, I stayed. And I proposed because it was the right thing, even though we didn’t love each other. But I thought that with the baby, we would. We’d grow to. And we could be happy. And we were. We got a little place and as the months went by, I got more and more excited about being a dad. We found out it was a girl and I made the nursery up all pink and pretty. I thought about how Maggie and I would raise her and, if she wanted, train her to be an even greater gymnast than her mom and dad.” 

“And Maggie’s pregnancy was so easy. It was a breeze. No morning sickness. No back pain. Nothing. No false alarms. It was great. We were really happy.” He gulped. “And then the day came … her water broke and I grabbed the bags that I’d had packed for weeks and got her in the car, knowing exactly what route to take to the hospital. And we got there so quick. They admitted her …” Lance closed his eyes, taking a breath. Evie reached out for his hand and he squeezed it before letting go and running hand over his face. “And they did an ultrasound. Just to see …” He shook his head, like he was shaking away a painful memory. “To see where she was laying. So they’d know how far away she was from coming out. And …” he clenched his jaw like he was holding back. Evie put her hand over his again and he gulped, “there was no heartbeat.”

“Lance,” she whispered. Her heart sank into her stomach. He shook his head, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the headboard. A tear fell down his cheek and he sniffed, covering his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered, running his hand over his face. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no.” She scooted closer to him, putting her hands on either side of his face and pressing her forehead against his. “Don’t you say your sorry.”

“I’ve just never said it … out loud.”

“It’s okay,” she told him, running her hands through his hair. He pulled her into him so she was sitting on his lap and he buried his face in her neck. “It’s okay, my love.” She kissed his hair and his grip on her tightened. “You don’t have to say any more.”

“No,” he sniffed, lifting his head. “I do. I want you to know everything.” She nodded. “She...she died a few days before. Some kind infection, the doctor said. But since Maggie was in labor, she had to deliver her. So … I stayed. And I helped. And even though Maggie refused to hold her, I did. And she was …” he sniffed and Evie brought her hands to his face, wiping his tears away and kissing his cheek. “She was so small, Evie. And so beautiful. And she broke my heart.” All Evie could do was nod. She couldn’t hold her tears back anymore and when they fell, Lance shook his head and pulled back from her. “Shit. I’m sorry, Evie. I-”

“It’s okay,” she whispered. He hugged her and she nuzzled his neck. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m here.” She rubbed his shoulders and he sighed. “Take your time. I’m here.” After a few moments of her just holding him, he pulled back and so did she. But she kept her hands on his arms, stroking gently up and down, trying to soothe him as he finished his story.

“After everything happened, things between Maggie and I collapsed. We tried hard to really like each other … for the baby. But after she was gone, there was nothing there. And she was upset, but she didn’t show it. She shut down. She didn’t talk. She didn’t even say goodbye. She just packed up and moved back to Ohio with her mom. She left a note saying that there was no point to us being together and that it was better that way. I agreed, but I didn’t want it to end like that, you know?”

“I’m sorry she did that to you.”

“No. It was okay. It was probably for the best. I mean, we would have made each other miserable if we tried to stay together. I dealt with all of the arrangements for the baby and I put our place up for sale and I was planning to move into a one bedroom apartment near LA when I found out my mom had taken a turn for the worse. She’d been sick a few times, but it was really bad. So I came here and she died a few months after that.”

“Lance, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he said, looking up at her. “It was a while ago. And I’m good, now. Really.” He pressed his head to hers again and the corners of his lips turned up just a smidge. “Especially because of you. I’m real good.” She smiled at him, giving him a soft, gentle kiss. “I just...I needed you to know because the thought of going through all of that again … the chance that something like that could happen, and that it could happen to someone I’m in love with … It would kill me to see that happen to you, Evie. I can’t … I can’t …” His chin started to shake and Evie wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her. “I’m sorry, but I can’t …”

“I know, baby. Shhh… I know.” She stroked his hair. “I understand. It’s okay. Honestly, I hadn’t really made up my mind about the whole baby thing. I was never good with kids.”

“You’re great with Hannah,” he said, pulling back. She shook her head. “You are.”

“Then she’ll be my kid. And maybe … yours one day.” Lance smiled, pressing his lips to hers for a moment. “That’s all I’ll need. You and her.”

“Are you sure?” he said, looking into her glossy eyes with his.

“Absolutely. I choose you and her.” He smiled, giving her another kiss.

“I love you so much, Evie.”

“I love you, too, Lance.”


	17. Chapter 17

Four weeks. That’s how long Lance and Evie had miraculously kept up the charade of being just friends to everyone at the gym. To say it was hard would be an understatement, especially when it came to Saturday practices. For Evie to sit there and watch Lance work while all the other mom’s drooled over him was a real feat and honestly she wasn’t sure how much longer she could take it. 

It wasn’t that she was jealous. She wasn’t. She was the one who got to go home with him at night. Well, not really … they barely saw each other during the week with her work and his gym and Hannah. Plus there was the whole distance thing. 30 minutes doesn’t seem like much, but poor Lance had to be in 30 extra minutes of traffic every morning that he spent over with Evie. It wasn’t fair, but it wasn’t like she could just leave Hannah alone and spend the night over at his place. So, they cut it down to one sleepover during the week and then he’d spend the whole weekend with her. Of course, Hannah was there so that meant they had very little time to themselves and when they did, they had to be quiet. Evie never thought she’d have such a hard time keeping her mouth shut during sex. 

Saturday practices had become one of the only times she’d be able to spend a lot of time with him, and she wasn’t even with him! She’d just watch him, trying not to swoon, which had become increasingly difficult now that she knew what he looked like naked. But it wasn’t all lustful thoughts, either. Watching him work with the kids was swoonworthy in and of itself. He was so good with them. Amazing, actually. This was something she’d been aware of from the beginning, but knowing the man behind the coach made it so much better. Or worse, since she couldn’t show how much she truly loved him. She couldn’t even hug him, and she was desperate to feel those strong, warm arms around her.

This Saturday was a little easier, though, because she knew that afterwards Hannah was going to spend the night (for real this time) at Olivia’s and she and Lance would have the whole night and all of tomorrow to themselves. She was counting down the minutes until he wrapped his arms around her again. Halfway through practice, Lance sent a text reminding her to stay in her car until the rest of the moms left before she came back inside. They were finally going to be spending some time at his place and he lived right down the road, so it seemed silly for her to drive all the way home and go back. And this way she’d be able to help him clean up so she could get him home and naked that much sooner.

“How is that man still single? I mean, honestly,” Jeanie asked no one in particular. Evie sunk back in her chair, trying to focus on a report in her email. Try being the operative word. She was failing. Hard.

“Isn’t he dating that Sarah chick?” Holly asked.

“I think they broke up, didn’t they?” Jeanie asked. Holly shrugged. “She hasn’t been around the last few weeks.”

“He told me he has a girlfriend,” Tiffany interjected.

“Oh?” Gloria asked, smiling at her curiously. “And did he volunteer this information or was it in response to something you said?”

“What are you trying to say?” Tiffany asked, taking a step towards Gloria, who folded her arms across her chest and stuck out her chin proudly.

“Nothing. I’m just curious, is all.”

“Well, stop being curious.”

“Alright, then,” Gloria said with a little laugh, holding her hands up in defeat. “You win.”

“He really has a girlfriend?” Jeanie asked.

“That’s what he said. But he wouldn’t tell me anything about her. Except I know it’s not Sarah because I ran into her at the grocery store the other day. She said he told her he wasn’t feeling it, but maybe he found someone else instead. I mean, she really didn’t seem his type. Too sweet.”

“Maybe he likes to keep his private life private?” Evie found herself saying.

“She speaks!” Jeanie said with a laugh.

“I’m just saying… it’s really none of our business who Lance …” she felt her cheeks start to get red just from saying his name. Maybe she hadn’t gotten the blushing under control as much as she thought. She cleared her throat, shaking her head … “Coach Tucker sees in his free time. All that matters is how he is with our kids. Right?”

“Right. Exactly,” Gloria said.

“Totally,” Holly replied, catching Lance demonstrating a flip for one of the kids and visibly swooning. Gloria laughed, coming to sit by Evie.

“Well, I guess if he’s seeing someone then my whole set up thing is a bust,” Jeanie said, taking a sip from her coffee cup.

“Set up thing?” Evie found herself asking. She regretted it immediately after.

“Yeah, my friend Naomi just became single not too long ago and she’s totally Lance’s type.”

“And what is Lance’s type?” Gloria asked. Maybe she’d sensed that Evie was itching to know what Jeanie’s response would be.

“Ya know. Tall, leggy, blonde. Tan. Athletic. Fun.” It made Evie laugh that she was the opposite of those things, and apparently she had done it out loud. “What’s funny?” Jeanie asked curiously.

“Huh? What?” 

Shit. Shit. What was she supposed to say? That it was funny because Lance was fucking her and she was none of those things? I mean, she was semi-athletic, but not nearly as athletic as him. But she wasn’t particularly tall. And her hair wasn’t remotely blonde. And she was the kind of woman that when she went out in the sun she had to wear SPF 75 and she’d still get pink. The one thing Evie was on that list was fun. Or, at least she thought she was. Especially now that Lance was bringing out that side of her. I mean, they went indoor skydiving last weekend with Hannah. She never would have done that before.

“You laughed,” Jeanie clarified. Now everyone was staring at her. Great. 

“Oh. It was just something funny in this email I was reading,” Evie said, holding up her phone. “I mean, this guy thinks that we can combine the sequences for the global acquisition of this marketing firm. Hilarious,” she said with a forced laugh.

“Oh. Right,” Jeanie said, furrowing her brow in confusion. “Well, anyway, it’s too bad he’s seeing someone because they would have made a great match. I’m such a good matchmaker. I mean, out of the 4 couples I’ve set up in the past two years, 3 are already engaged.”

“Maybe you should start a business,” Gloria said half-jokingly. Of course, Jeanie took her seriously.

“Maybe I should.”

“And you know who would be a great first client?” Gloria asked. “Evelyn!” she said, pointing at Evelyn.

“WHAT?” Evie was sure her eyes were about to pop out of her head. “No.”

“Oh, yeah! You and Ben are done, aren’t you?” Tiffany asked, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. “Shame. He seemed like a good match for you. I mean, not that I’m an expert like Jeanie here, but-”

“I would love to set you up, Evelyn!” Jeanie said, clapping excitedly.

“Oh, no. No, no, no,” said Evie, waving her hands in front of her like mad. “That … just ended. I’m not ready for anything serious yet.”

“Who said anything about serious? I mean, I can do a rebound guy for you.” She clapped excitedly again. “And I know just the guy!” Now she was jumping up and down.

The bell in the gym rang to signify the end of practice, letting the parents know they could go out to the gym. Evie had hoped that would also signify an end to this conversation, but Jeanie wouldn’t let it go.

“His name is Ryan. He works with my husband.”

“Really, Jeanie. I’m good. I’m not really ready.” Evie turned her attention to Hannah. “You got everything?”

“Yeah.” Hannah pressed a kiss to Evie’s cheek. “See you tomorrow for dinner.”

“It’s too bad you’re just mentioning this now,” Jeanie said.

“Mentioning what?” Evie inquired, but Jeanie continued as if she hadn’t said a word.

“Because you could be spending the weekend with this guy instead of … what are you going to do this weekend?” Out of the corner of her eye, Evie saw Tiffany lean in slightly. She was obviously eavesdropping.

“Work,” Evie said. Jeanie gave her a look. “And relax, probably,” Evie said defensively, slumping down to hide between her shoulders. “And read. Maybe cook something.”

“Wow. That sounds enthralling,” Jeanie remarked, complete with an eyeroll. “I’m telling you. He’s great. And he’s so hot and fun. Perfect rebound guy for you, Evelyn. And he’s into redheads.”

“Whose into redheads?” Lance chimed in from behind Evie. Oh, God. No. This was about to get so much worse.

“Oh, hey Lance. I’m just trying to set Evelyn up on a date with my friend Ryan.”

“Is that so?” Lance asked, crossing his ridiculous arms over his even more ridiculous chest. He smiled that snarky, crooked smile that he knew always destroyed Evie’s panties. “What’s this Ryan guy like, Jeanie?” Evie made a mental note to get back at Lance for indulging Jeanie. He was so dead. 

“He’s hot. Successful. Popular with the ladies.”

“Sounds like your type,” Lance said to Evie, complete with a suggestive raise of his brow and a flex of his arms over his chest. Evie rolled her eyes at him and he drew his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard. There was no denying the spark of lust in his eyes, and Evie just prayed she was the only one who noticed. 

“So … you interested?” she asked Evie. Phew. She was oblivious.

“Maybe,” Evie said with a little quirk of her shoulder.

“Wait, what?” Lance asked, shaking his head fast, as if he were clearing his head so he could hear her better. 

“Yeah. Maybe,” she said with a pointed nod, looking at Lance as she said it before turning to Jeanie. The look on his face was priceless. 

“Want me to give Ryan your number?” she asked.

“Oh.” She didn’t dare look at Lance because she knew she’d either feel suddenly guilty or she’d burst out laughing. “No. Not yet. I need to think about it some more. I mean, my last relationship was so long and I’m just not ready to jump into bed with some guy … ya know?”

“I get that, but I’m tellin’ you, Ryan would make you forget all about Ben. Although, honestly, you look a lot happier now that you guys broke up. You look great.”

“Thanks. I am happy,” Evie replied plainly.

“What’s your secret?” Jeanie asked. “When my man and I fight, I’m a mess.”

“Aggressive physical activity,” Evie replied. Lance made a choking sound next to her. “You okay there, coach?” she asked, patting his back. “Need some water?”

“I’m fine,” he coughed.

“What, like zumba or something?” Jeanie asked.

“Yeah. Zumba. That’s what it’s called!” Evie replied. “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow when I come pick up Hannah?”

“Definitely,” Jeanie replied.

“ Lance,” she looked up at him, smiling widely. “Have a good weekend.”

“Uh- what? Aren’t you-” he stopped when Evie shot him a death glare. “Oh. Right. Thanks. Yeah, I will. Actually,” he smirked at Evie before looking over at Jeanie. “I have a hot date.”

“That’s right, Tiffany said you were seeing someone,” said Jeanie. “Is it serious?”

“Oh, it’s gettin there,” he said, rocking on the balls of his feet.

“I think I just heard a million hearts breaking,” Jeanie said, putting her hand over her heart. “She’s a lucky girl.”

“She has noooo idea,” Lance retorted, putting his hands on his hips. God, he was incorrigible. Evie fucking loved it. 

Evie did as she said, waiting patiently for the last car to pull out of the drive and then waiting a few minutes more before she went back into the gym. Old school hip hop was playing, just like it always was when Lance was in the gym alone. She hoped to find Lance dancing ridiculously like that one time before Christmas, but when she got out onto the floor there was no Lance.

“Lance?” she called. No response. “LANCE?” she said louder, in case he didn’t hear her over the speakers. “Where are you?” she asked, only to have Lance pounce on her from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and lifting her up. “AH!” She felt as if she was about to jump out of her skin. Lance chuckled; his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin of her neck as he lowered her back to her feet. She spun around in his arms, hitting his chest playfully. His eyes darkened and suddenly she felt very warm. “You scared me!”

“Did I?” he asked, moving his hands down to her hips and pulling her flush against him harshly, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

“Yes,” she breathed, blinking up at him.

“I’m sorry, babe,” he said with a mocking pout.

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” she replied, pushing up on her toes to give him a kiss. Just as her lips were about to touch his, he pulled away. “What are you doing?”

“I dunno.” He let go of her and started walking away. “I mean, I’m no Ryan.”

“What?” Evie laughed, following him. “You’re joking.”

“Well, if he’s as hot as Jeanie says … maybe I should just step aside and let you-” Evie grabbed him, forcing him to turn around. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him in for their first kiss in days. She was determined to make it a good one, pouring all the lust and love and longing that she had for him into the kiss. “Wow,” he blinked when she broke it, staring down at her. He wrapped his arms around her, leaning in for another kiss when he was thwarted by her finger on his lips.

“That was really cruel what you did back there,” she said, trying to hide her smile by biting on her lip.

“Me? Cruel?” He kissed her finger once and as she was going to pull it back, he wrapped his big hand around her dainty wrist, opening his mouth and taking her entire finger into it. Evie couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips at the feel of his warm, wet mouth around her. He took it out with a pornographic pop and chuckled when he saw the state he left his girlfriend in. “You’re the one who was cruel, sweetheart.”

“Huh?” She was still in a daze from the whole finger-sucking thing. He smiled, leaning in close and placing his hands back on her waist, watching his hands as he spread his fingers out over the light blue fabric of her dress, pressing his digits into her. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her. But he didn’t. He just hovered there, moving his hands up and down her sides. 

“You were killin’ me back there, baby.”

“Me?” She blinked up at him. “How so?” She playfully nibbled on her bottom lip and Lance growled at her.

“Aggressive physical activity?” 

“Oh. That.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“Yes.” He nipped at her nose and she giggled. “That.”

“Wellll….” She put her hands over his muscular pecs, slowly dragging them down his stomach. Lance gulped; his muscles tensing under her groping fingers. “I mean, it’s true. I have been engaging in aggressive,” she gave him a peck on the lips, “physical,” a peck on the chin, “activity,” and accentuated it with a little nip on his neck.

“That’s it,” Lance groaned, grabbing her and throwing her up over his shoulder.

“LANCE!” she screamed loud enough for him to hear her over Salt’N’Peppa’s ‘Shoop’ blaring through the speakers. “Put me down!” She screeched, kicking her feet. That only earned her a harsh swat on the ass, which she felt directly between her legs. “What are you doing?! Where are you taking me?!” Even though she was protesting, she’d honestly never been more excited in her entire life. Lance strode briskly over to the pommel horse, sitting her down on it and immediately proceeding to push his hand up her skirt, ripping her little lace panties right off her body. “Lance!” she gasped. “Those are new!”

“I’ll buy you new ones.”

“You better,” she told him, grabbing him by the neck and kissing him hard. He smiled into your kiss, licking into her mouth and eliciting a moan before he pulled away.

“We’re about to engage in some aggressive physical activity,” he said, pushing down his track pants and boxers in one go. 

“Oh,” Evie breathed, taking in the sight of his hard, heavy cock springing free. “But, didn’t you just wipe down the gym…”

“I’ll wipe it down again after I’ve fucked you,” he told her, grabbing her hips and pulling her to the edge of the pommel horse. “You may want to grab onto those bars, baby,” he said, nodding over to the little silver hand bars on either side of her. All she could do was nod - she was too aroused to form any words. She grabbed on and Lance took that as a signal, pushing inside of her hard and fast.

“Oh, FUCK!” she cried out in ecstasy, throwing her head back and wrapping her legs around him. He didn’t waste any time, thrusting up inside of her hard and fast. She wanted to grab onto him, but she was afraid she might fall over because he was drilling into her so hard. One of his hands kept her pretty blue skirt bunched up at her hip while the other grasped tightly around her body, holding her in place.

“Evie, fuck,” he growled. “Do you. Have any idea. What you do to me?” he asked, accentuating his words with hard, rough thrusts that made her feel like she was going to burst into a million pieces. He was an intense lover, but this …. This was something else. This was pleasure unlike anything she’d ever felt and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could take it. 

“Oh my God,” she mewled. “Lance, I- Holy shit.” She grasped onto his shoulder, digging her nails into his shirt. “Shit, baby.”

“Answer me,” he growled, nipping at her neck.

“I...I … God, I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah?” he breathed, thrusting up a little deeper so she cried out. He was banging on her g-spot like a drum and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Mmm-hmmm,” she whimpered, feeling her orgasm wash over her entire body; sending tingles through every nerve. Since she was able to, she screamed his name loudly as she came, along with a litany of curses. Lance let out a rough moan, burying his face in her neck. 

“Fuck, I love feeling you come around my cock, Evie,” he said shakily in her ear.

“I love coming around your cock,” she moaned, grabbing his neck and pulling him in for a rough, sloppy kiss that was all tongue and teeth. “You fuck me so good, baby.”

“Fuuccckkkk,” Lance groaned, grinding his hips up against her so he brushed up against her clit.

“Oh my God!” she whimpered. “Yes. Right there. Keep doing that, baby.” Her head rolled back, but he pulled her back up by the neck, kissing her hard.

“God, you’re so sexy,” he growled.

“You’re so. Fucking. Hot.”

“Yeah?” he asked. She nodded against him, staring into his eyes. “Hotter than Ryan?”

“I-”

“Am I hotter than Ryan?” he asked, accentuating his question with a deep, hard thrust that sent an aftershock through her entire body.

“Yes!” she cried out, throwing her head back. Lance latched his mouth onto her neck, licking her.

“You think he could ever fuck you like this?” he asked. Evie shook her head. “Tell me.”

“Nobody. Could ever. Oh, my GOD, Lance!” she whimpered.

“Tell me,” he growled, twisting the fabric of her dress in his fist.

“Nobody could ever fuck me like you do,” she blurted out fast because if she didn’t, she wouldn’t be able to say it. She could barely think with him getting so deep inside of her.

“Nobody else is ever going to get inside this perfect pussy, are they?” She shook her head and he pressed his sweat-slicked forehead against hers. “You’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” she breathed, pulling him in for another kiss and mumbling, “I’m all yours, baby,” against his lips. “And you’re mine,” she continued, digging the heel of her show into his bare asscheek.

“Yes. Yes!” he cried out as his body shuddered. That little dig of a heel was enough to push him over the edge, sending him into an intense orgasm that coated Evie’s walls with hot cum, triggering her second orgasm so she could milk every drop from his perfect cock. “Oh. Fuck.” After a few more slow, grinding thrusts his body came to a stop and he dropped his head onto her shoulder. Evie’s other hand let go of the handle and she wrapped her arms around him, turning her head to kiss his hair.

He gave her a kiss on the neck and pulled out, grabbing a towel on the side of the pommel horse and wiping his cock off before pulling his pants back up. He grabbed another towel. “Be right back,” he told her. Evie gave him a questioning look but he just smiled, running away for a second then coming back with a wet towel. “Lift that pretty dress.” She did and he brought the warm, wet towel to her pussy.

“Oh!” She gasped, grabbing onto the handles again. She was still so sensitive, and having him caress her like that … so softly after he’d just plowed into her. That was enough to send her reeling. He smirked at her, wiping her pussy clean. “Lance,” she sighed, closing her eyes. He threw the towel expertly into the hamper and she shook her head at him, laughing. “Thank you.”

“I kinda made a mess,” he said, biting his lip and stepping in between her legs. 

“Uh huh. You sure did.” She hooked her foot behind his thigh, tugging him closer.

“I wasn’t too rough with you, was I? All that teasing, it just kinda made me snap and I was-”

“No,” she said, putting her hands on either side of his neck. “It was ….I don’t even know the word. It was so…” she pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes. “That was the most exhilarating thing I’ve ever felt.” Her eyelids fluttered open to find Lance smiling at her.

“Me, too,” he confessed, stroking her cheek.

“Was this your first time having sex in the gym?” she asked, regretting it immediately after. Of course he’d had sex in the gym. He was Lance Tucker.

“This gym, yes,” he said. 

“Oh,” she said. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I asked that.”

“Because you wanted to be my first,” he said with a coy smile. She shrugged and he kissed her. “And you will be my one and only in this gym.”

“What about the woman you’re seeing?” she asked playfully.

“Oh. Right. Her, too,” he said with a nod. “God, she’s hot.” Evie’s jaw dropped. “I mean, smokin bod. Great cans. A mouth like heaven.” He gave the A-OK symbol and Evie slapped his chest. He grabbed her wrist and gave her a stern look. “You want me to fuck you again?”

“Yes, please,” she said with a fast nod.

“Well, then, let’s clean up and I’ll take you back to my place and fuck you into tomorrow.”

“Okay,” she whimpered, letting her leg unwrap from his. He stepped back and she was about to step off the horse, but she was still so shaky. “Uh, Lance?”

“Yeah, babe?” he asked, turning towards her.

“Um... my legs are a little wobbly. Can you help me down maybe?”

“You okay?” he asked, stepping into her again and wrapping his arm around her waist. 

“Uh huh,” she nodded, nibbling her lip. “Just a little … shaky.” 

“I got you, Evie,” he whispered, pulling her off the horse and into his arms. It took a few moments for her toes to hit the ground because she was so hypnotised by Lance’s dark eyes. He smiled at her and that’s when her legs decided to give out from under her. “Whoa there. You good?” He held her to his chest, looking down at her with a concerned gaze.

“Mmm hmm,” she hummed. “I guess you literally make me weak in the knees.” Lance’s lips turned up into the biggest smile and she pressed her hands against his chest. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

Evie helped him clean the evidence of their mess and put away a few final things before they got ready to leave. Lance held her hand as they walked out, but she immediately dropped it when they were outside. “C’mon, babe. Nobody’s here.” He leaned in and kissed her curls. “It’s just you and me.”

“I know, I just… the girls made me jumpy today, talking about you and … your girlfriend,” she confessed. 

“Oh.” He turned to her, grabbing her hands and making her turn to face him. “Look, we don’t have to hide this anymore if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not about what I want,” she said, shaking her head. “You have your guidelines.”

“Fuck the guidelines,” he said, smiling when he saw Evie’s jaw drop at his reply. “Look, it’s been kinda fun sneaking around with you. I’m not gonna lie. But today when Jeanie was talking about you hooking up with some guy…” he shook his head, “I know we were teasing with each other, and that was hot-”

“It was kinda, wasn’t it?” Evie giggled. 

“Mmm hmm,” he hummed, letting go of her hands and putting his hands on her waist, pulling her close. “But I really wanted to grab you and kiss you and say that you were my girl. My fingers literally itched to reach for you.”

“Awww.” Evie grabbed his hand, bringing his fingers to her lips and kissing them. “Poor fingers.” He gulped, but then pulled his hand away.

“I’m being serious, Evie. I don’t want to hide this anymore.”

“Okay,” she said with a nod. “If that’s what you want.”

“Is that what you want?” he asked her. She nodded, smiling at him. “Okay, then. So, we’ll just start acting like a couple? Or should we like make an announcement or something?” he asked, walking down the stairs with her, entwining his fingers with hers.

“Oh, you wanna put an ad in the paper?” she teased. He squeezed her hand and she just smiled at him. “I dunno, I guess we’ll just … be a couple?”

“Okay. Good. So, why don’t you leave your car here and I can drive us back to my place. I’ll take you back to get it tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” she said, letting Lance open his passenger door and help her in. “Thanks. I don’t know where I’m going, anyway.”

“Ah, well, we’re not going to my place just yet.” Lance walked over to his side and jumped in without opening the door.

“Wait, what? Why? You said you were going to-” He cut her off with a kiss. And not just any kiss. No, it was one of his patented panty-melting kisses - and she wasn’t even wearing panties. “Lance,” she gasped when his lips left hers. “We can’t go anywhere. I’m not wearing any panties.”

“And I said I’d get you new ones, didn’t I?” he asked, revving up the engine. She gave him a look. “Remember that boutique I told you about?”

“The one with the …” she gulped, “handcuffs?”

“Mmm hmm,” he hummed, leaning in to kiss her neck. She was sure he could feel her pulse pounding beneath his lips because he smiled against her skin before pulling away. “They have all kinds of panties there, too. Lace, leather, crotchless, edible-”

“Edible?!” Evie exclaimed, making Lance throw his head back and laugh. “Oh... Is it hot in here?” She fanned herself.

“Well, it’s May...in Florida. And you’re in a convertible. So, yes, baby. It’s hot in here.” He put the air on full blast and backed out of his parking spot. “Let’s go.”

Calling this place a boutique was a way of making it sound fancy. In reality, it was a sex shop. Evie hadn’t ever been in one, and that was obvious. “Lance, this is…. A lot.”

“We’ll take it slow, baby,” he said, tugging their hands up to his chest and enclosing her hand in between his. “We won’t get anything you don’t want.”

“I don’t know what I want,” she said with wide eyes, looking around. There were sex swings and leather and something that looked like a ball gag. “Definitely not that,” she said, pointing to the leather mask.

“No?” Lance asked. She looked at him wide-eyed and he chuckled. “I’m kidding, babe. I’m not into that. At all. That’s not sexy to me.”

“Oh,” she gulped. “Good. So… what is sexy to you?” she asked, walking down the first aisle with him that had women’s lingerie. There was a mannequin with some crotchless black panties and a garter belt with black stockings. The bra was barely a bra - just enough to keep them up and perky before they spilled out of the fabric. Lance stopped in front of it. “This?” she asked.

“More specifically, you in this,” he said. “Holding something like …” he grabbed a feather out of a vase on the other side. “This.” Slowly, he took it to her arm, brushing it down the length of it. Evie shuddered and he smiled, leaning in to kiss her. “You like it?”

“Uh huh,” she said in a tone that made Lance chuckle in her ear before taking it between his lips and sucking. “Lance,” she gasped, grabbing his arm. “Stop. We’re in public.”

“In a sex shop,” he clarified. “There are a lot of other couples in here and I’m sure they’re doing the same thing.”

“Yes,” she said, tugging on the collar of his shirt. “But those couples don’t consist of a woman who is without panties and getting increasingly more wet by the second.” Lance licked his lips suggestively. “Stop it.”

“What?” He chuckled. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Yes, you did,” she said, walking away from him. She noticed Lance grabbing the panties and the garter belt out of the corner of her eye and her stomach fluttered with a mix of nerves and excitement. 

“Aw, c’mon, baby,” he called, running up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her cheek. “I’m just teasing.”

“Yes. And the teasing is the problem, Lance Tucker,” she told him, turning around in his arms.

“So sorry, Ms. Burns,” he said; his voice gravelly and dripping with lust. “It won’t happen again.”

“Good, cuz if it does…” She looked over to the side and her eyes lit up when she found exactly what she was looking for. She grabbed a pair of handcuffs and dangled them in front of his face. “I’ll have to make sure you can’t touch me.”

“Please tell me you want to buy those,” he begged.

“Mmm hmm,” she said with a nod. Lance groaned, rolling his eyes back in his head. She grabbed his hand and dragged him around the corner. “C’mon, big boy. Let’s see what else we can find…”

“You’re going to drive me crazy, you know that?” he told her. She looked over her shoulder and nodded at him. “God, your ass looks great in this dress.” He pinched her cheek and she gasped, stopping dead in her tracks.

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist.”

“Do it again,” she whispered, looking up at him. His eyes widened and she nodded. He pressed his body up against hers and moved his hand in between them, smoothing it down over her ass before giving it a little squeeze. She bit her lip. “I definitely like that.”

“I was already aware of that, sweetheart.” He put his lips to her ear. “Your pussy squeezes me like crazy whenever I grab you like this during sex.”

“Oh,” she whimpered.

“Maybe we should hurry up in here, huh?” He started grabbing stuff off the shelves and throwing it in their little basket.

“What are you doing? I don’t even know what that is!” she laughed, pointing to a bottle of warming lube.

“It’s lube,” he said with a shrug. “Warming lube.”

“Oh. Right. I knew that,” she said.

“Sweetheart,” he laughed, cupping her jaw and leaning in to give her a soft kiss. “I am going to have so much fun with you,” he whispered, stroking her jaw with his thumb. The way he said that made her shudder, and he saw it. He smiled widely. “I have an idea…”

“What’s that?” she asked.

“Well, I know what I like. But you don’t really know that yet. And neither of us really know what you like. So, maybe we should watch some videos together and see what...strikes you.” He raised his brow suggestively and Evie bit her lip to keep from whimpering. She was so fucking wrecked for him.

“I’ve...never watched any.”

“Never?” he asked. She shook her head.

“Well...do you think you might be into that?” he asked, wincing as if he were preparing himself for her to say no. But she nodded. Aggressively. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Please.” She stepped closer to him, pressing her chest against his and looking up at him through her lashes. “I want to...explore.”

“Okay,” Lance said; his voice cracking. Evie giggled. “I mean, okay,” he said after clearing his throat. “Let’s get out of here, huh?”

“Yes, please.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Jesus, do I sound like that when we have sex?” Evie cringed, watching video of a tied up busty blonde get fucked from behind by a man with a ridiculously huge cock. Lance shook with laughter behind her and when she looked back over her shoulder at him he smiled.

“God, no,” he told her, kissing her cheek. “Baby, her moans are as fake as her tits. And those are some fake tits. They’re not even good fake tits.”

“Oh,” Evie replied softly, turning back to watch the video. “So… is this something you’d wanna do?” she asked timidly. The hard-on pressing into her backside should have given her her answer, but she was still curious.

“Is it something you think you’d like?” he asked, stroking her arm with his fingertips, making her shudder. His lips went to her ear, taking her lobe between them as he hummed, “hmm?”

“I dunno,” she managed to say. Sometimes she felt as though she could barely think when his lips were on her like that, and when he dragged them down her neck with those little teasing licks on her sensitive skin, she really couldn’t think. “I...maybe…”

“You’d look so hot like that,” he said roughly, moving his hand up to her breast. “You’re already so much hotter than any of these women, Evie.” He pushed his laptop closed with his free hand.  
“What are you…” she started to ask, but when his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her tight against him and his lips fell to her neck, she sighed. “Oh….” She leaned her head back against his shoulder as his lips moved over every bit of exposed skin he could reach. “No more porn?”

“No more porn,” he told her. “It’s not as hot as we are.” She giggled. “It’s true.”

“But what about…”

“What about what, baby?” he asked, sinking his teeth gently into her neck. A moan escaped Evie’s lips and he chuckled; his warm breath tickling her skin. “What about what?” he repeated.

“Don’t you want to….for me to…. Maybe tie you up?” Lance froze behind her. Evie looked back at him to make sure he was still alive. “Lance?”

“Yes,” he gulped. She smiled at him. “Yes. I mean, I’ve never had it done to me.”

“Really?” She was shocked by that, really. He seemed to want it. Bad. So, why had he never done it before?

“I never wanted to before, really. But...I don’t know. You were so bossy the day we met and it turned me on, which was weird because I never really liked that before.”

“No?” she asked.

“Nope. I’ve always been the one in control. But the thought of relinquishing control to you… It kinda drives me wild.”

Evie pulled out of his grasp, turning around so she was on her knees in front of him. “Yeah?” she asked. He nodded harshly and she smiled. “Well…” she leaned in and Lance’s eyes went straight down her dress, staring at the curve of her breasts. “Eyes up here, mister,” she barked, grabbing his chin and making him look at her.

“Sorry,” he said with wide eyes.

“Are you?” she asked in a teasing tone, leaning in as if she were going to kiss him, but when he closed in, she backed away. “Are you?” she repeated with a stern glare. He gulped, nodding. “You know... I kinda got the feeling you wanted it, so I’ve done a little...research.” The flicker in his eyes warmed her entire body. 

“R-research?” he asked. She nodded, kissing him again; this time with a little tease of her tongue that left him breathless. “Like...what kind of research?”

“Well….I could tell you,” she said, kissing his cheek. “Or,” she kissed the other cheek, “we could bust out those leather cuffs you bought and I could strap you to the bed and show you.” He let out a harsh breath. “What do you think, baby?”

“I like that option,” he said with a nod.

“Yeah?” she asked. 

“Fuck yes,” he confirmed. The desperation in his tone gave her a surge of confidence and even though she was a little nervous, she was desperate, too. She was desperate to see him laid out for her, completely vulnerable. She was desperate to see him react to the different sensations she’d read about - feathers, ice, fingers, mouth. She wanted to see what he liked most; what pushed him to the brink. She’d never thought this would turn her on so much, but just the mere idea of him being so desperate for her that he could barely breathe turned her on more than any of the porn they’d been watching.

“Strip down to your boxers,” she demanded, climbing off the bed and going to fetch the handcuffs. By the time she turned around, he was already down to his boxers and lying on the bed, ready and waiting. “Jesus,” she laughed, climbing onto his lap and straddling his hard-on. Lance threw his head back against the pillow, grabbing her waist. “Uh uh uh,” she said, grabbing his arms and pushing them up over his head. He was much stronger than her, but he let her hold him there, helpless and wanting. “Good boy,” she praised, earning a groan from him. “So good,” she added, leaning down to give him a kiss as her fingers wrapped around his thick wrists. “You ready?”

“Uh huh,” he said, licking his lips. “Tie me up.” One at time, she slid the leather cuffs around his wrists, tightening them and attaching the metal chains to his headboard. 

“Comfy?” she asked, rubbing down his arms, marveling at how his thick, muscular arms strained against his bindings. She wanted to lick every inch of him, but she restrained herself. Lance nodded and she leaned in to give him a kiss before grabbing the blindfold and dangling it from her fingertip in front of him.

“A blindfold?” The way he licked his lips made Evie involuntary grind herself against his throbbing hard-on, earning a moan from both of them. But she knew she couldn’t give in that easy. The whole point of this was to tease him until he was about to break, and then give him what he desperately wanted.

“Mmm hmm,” she replied. “You want it? It’ll make it more fun.”

“Yessss,” he hissed, flexing his arms as he tugged on his restraints. God, this was going to be harder than she thought. She was so turned on by just the sight of him. “Put it on.” She did, and as soon as she was sure he couldn’t see, she climbed off of him and excused herself to go get into something less comfortable. “What are you putting on?”

“You’ll see….if you’re a good boy.”

“I’ll be good. I’ll be the fucking best.”

“Hmmm….we’ll see,” she teased before grabbing the bag from the shop and her overnight bag and going into the bathroom to change.

The outfit he’d picked out in the shop fit her like a glove. She pulled on the tiny black lace thong first, then the black stockings and the black garter belt. Then her kitten stilettos. Then the barely there black lace bra that she was practically spilling out of. It was ridiculously sexy, and it gave her the surge of confidence she needed to fully execute the task at hand - to drive Lance Tucker insane with lust. “You got this,” she told her reflection, fluffing up her hair a bit. She opened the bathroom door and Lance’s head turned in her direction.

“Babe?” Come here.”

“Not yet,” she told him. He whined. God, this was already fun. “I gotta go get a few more things. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Ha. Ha,” he said, shaking his head at her. She did walk over to him, but only to put the feather that he bought at the store on the bedside table. She took in the sight of him, somehow resisting the urge to pounce on him and rip his boxers off, turning instead to go into his kitchen and grab what she needed. After a little search through his cupboards she found a bowl that she put a few ice cubes in and then went into the fridge, smiling when she found a can of whipped cream. 

“Perfect,” she told herself, grabbing it and walking back into his bedroom with a confident sway in her hips. “Oh, good. You’re still here,” she said with a smile, looking at her ridiculously sexy boyfriend hooked helplessly to his own bed.

“Is this part of it? You torturing me by just walking around on my hardwood floor with those stilettos? Cuz let me tell you, it’s fucking working,” he said; his voice dripping with lust.

“You’ve been so patient, baby,” she said sweetly, coming to sit beside him on the bed on her knees. “Maybe I’ll reward you.”

“W-with what?” he asked.

“Well…. Maybe I’ll touch you….” She grabbed the feather that she put on his bedside table, running her fingers over it. It felt so soft and it made her skin tingle. She hoped it had the same effect on him.

“Please,” he begged.

“Since you said please…” She took the very tip of the feather and brushed it against his shoulder. Lance’s body shuddered the instant she touched him and she saw his face contort in confusion, trying to decipher what she was touching him with. She brought it back over his shoulder again, moving down over his collarbone and down the center of his chest. Lance arched his back, tugging on the handcuffs a little. She looked down at his feet, watching his toes curl. “How’s this?” she inquired.

“Good.” He licked his lips, swallowing hard. His head turned towards her. “It’s really good. But you’re too far away.”

“I’ll get closer,” she told him, leaning in a bit, but not too close. “We’ve only just started, baby.” She moved the feather down, tracing the outline of his 8 pack. He chuckled, squirming beneath her. “Ticklish?” She asked with a smile.

“Apparently,” he remarked. “But I’m not when it’s you touching me. So… you should touch me.”

“You don’t like the feather?” she asked with a pout. 

“No. The feather is good. I like the feather. I just prefer you…”

“Don’t try to butter me up, handsome,” she warned. “It’s not gonna work.”

“I’m not- it’s the truth.”

“Okay, fine. No more feather.” She threw it off to the side, grabbing an ice cube. She had read about the different sensations and how much they affected the body, especially when blindfolded. Ice was the one that intrigued her the most, so she was excited to try it. “This is going to feel a little cold. You ready?” He nodded. Hmmm...where to touch him first? She was curious about something, so she let her curiosity get the best of her and took the ice cube to his right nipple.

“Shit!” he gasped, balling his hands into fists and hissing at the sudden sensation. Evie immediately pulled it away. “Ice?” 

“Too much?” she asked.

“No. No, it’s good. It’s good. Keep going, baby.” She smiled, bringing the ice back to his nipple and watching it instantly harden. His body jerked slightly, but then he relaxed.

“It’s melting so fast,” she remarked, watching the water drip down his tan, chiseled chest. “You must be really hot.”

“I feel like I’m on fire,” he told her.

“Hmmm…” She rubbed the ice cube down his stomach until it melted, letting the water drip down to his boxers. The next cube she put in her mouth, leaning over and bringing it to his other nipple.

“Fuck, is that in your mouth?” he asked. She hummed in response, rubbing the ice all over him until it was small enough to suck into her mouth. Her cold lips met his hardened nipple and he gasped when she sucked it into her mouth. “Evie, shit, baby…” She grazed her teeth against his nipple and he tugged harshly on his restraints. “Fuckkkkkkk.”

“You like this?” she asked. He nodded so harshly that the bed shook slightly. Giggling, she kissed over his nipple again, swirling her tongue around it while her fingers moved to play in the little puddles of water in the dips of his abs.

“Lower,” he groaned. 

“Lower?” she asked teasingly, walking her fingers down to the top of his boxers. “Like...right here?” She traced the exposed part of his tattoo. 

“Please, Evie,” he begged. Evie looked down and saw his toes curling again. The poor guy was going crazy and she fucking loved it. She moved to lay beside him, pressing her body against his side. “Fuck me, are you wearing the stockings?”

“Hmmm…. maybe,” she moved her hand back up to his pec as she kissed up his neck, feeling his pulse pound against her lips. She licked over it, feeling him shudder beneath her. “You’re dying to see, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he blurted out, nodding. “Let me see. Please.”

“Uh-uh,” she replied, moving her stocking covered leg to rub over his bare ones. She saw his Adam’s apple jump in his throat. “This garter belt is surprisingly comfy.” She moved the heel of her stiletto over his shin, gently scraping him. He moaned from deep in his throat and Evie just smiled against his neck, sucking a mark into the spot right over his pulse as her fingers toyed with his nipple, pinching and twisting it a bit. He writhed beneath her so much that she had to back away or she’d get hit in the face by his chin. “Whoa, tiger,” she giggled, rubbing her hand over his chest to soothe him.

“Oh my Godddd,” he moaned. “Evie. Please.”

“What do you want, baby?” she mumbled against his jaw.

“I want….I need...I need you to touch me,” he gasped. The desperation in his tone made her weak.

“Where, sexy?” she asked. He turned his head towards hers and she gave him a short, sultry kiss.

“You know where,” he breathed after she broke the kiss.

“Tell me where,” she told him, kissing him again and licking into his mouth. Lance moaned, sliding his tongue in to wrestle with hers for a moment before she pulled away. “Tell me, Lance, or I won’t touch you.”

“My cock,” he bit out.

“Oh. There.” He groaned, throwing his head back. “You’ve been a good boy...I suppose I should give you want you want.” She gave him one more peck on the lips and he heaved a sigh of relief when she moved down his body. She hooked her fingers into his boxers and pulled them down. “Wow.”

“What?” he asked, lifting his head. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen it that hard,” she remarked. The head of his cock was red and swollen and leaking with more precum than she’d ever seen on him. She felt a surge of pride knowing that she was the one who put him in such a state.

“I may come as soon as you touch me,” he warned.

“Hmmm…” She wondered if that would happen. Was he really that turned on? She sure as hell was. She was itching for his beautiful, dexterous fingers to grab onto her. Desperate for his lips to kiss every inch of her. Yearning for him to put that gorgeous, throbbing cock deep inside of her. She was completely wrecked. And yet, she was having so much fun that she didn’t want it to stop.

She slid his boxers down all the way, throwing them aside before moving to straddle his thighs right above his knees. She moved h hands slowly up his thighs, brushing her thumbs along the insides. Lance sucked in a breath when she brushed right next to his balls, just missing them. “C’mon, baby, you’re fucking killin’ me, here.”

“But aren’t you having fun?” she asked with a pout, even though he couldn’t see her. She leaned over, pressing a kiss to his stomach. It flexed beneath her lips and she couldn’t help but lick him, making him shudder beneath her. “I’m having so much fun.”

“I’m g-glad,” he groaned when her fingers dug into his hips, tracing his deep Adonis belt and getting so close to his cock that it twitched.

“Are you having fun?” she repeated, running her nails along the outline of his cock on his stomach. “If you answer correctly, maybe I’ll give you a treat.”

“Yessss,” he hissed. “Fuck, yes. I’m having fun. I’ve never felt this...this… I don’t even know what to…” Evie smiled, running her finger tip along the length of his cock. “Ahhh, shit.” It twitched.

“Mmmm, I’m not gonna lie….” Finally, she took his cock in her hands and he let out a low, guttural moan, “I’ve been dying to touch your big…” she gave it a little squeeze and he arched his back, twitching in her hand, “throbbing cock.” She leaned in, licking the precum from him.

“I swear, Evie, I’m gonna come so fast.”

“Oh.” She dropped his cock, letting it flop on his stomach, covering a majority of his tattoo with his girth and length. “Well, we don’t want that.”

“Yes. Yes, we do. I need to come, baby. Please let me come.”

“You’re being so good,” she praised, rubbing his thighs. “Saying please without me having to remind you.” She kissed his hip, licking right along that vein that stuck out when he was super horny. “I’ll give you what you want soon, baby. But first….” 

“First? First what?” he asked. Evie smiled, grabbing the can of whipped cream and spraying a bit in her mouth. “Fuck, is that….whipped cream?”

“Good ear,” she remarked. “It’s really tasty. You want some?” He nodded. “Open your mouth, baby.” He did and she sprayed a bit in his mouth. He swallowed, licking his lips. “Good?”

“Mmm hmmm,” he hummed.

“It is, isn’t it? I want some more.” She sprayed over his nipples and he jerked at the coldness of the cream but when her warm tongue moved to lick it off of him, he moaned, writhing beneath her. Then she sprayed a little line down his abdomen, licking that up.

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned through gritted teeth.

“You alright up there, sweetheart?” she asked him. He nodded. “Your arms okay?”

“They’re good,” he assured her. “My cock isn’t, though.”

“Oh? It looks really good to me,” she said teasingly. “You’re throbbing like crazy, baby. Maybe I should take care of you….” 

“Yes. Ye-” he stopped when he felt the cold whipped cream cover his cock. “Oh, fuck!” he exclaimed. 

“Looks good enough to eat,” she remarked, wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock and licking a strip of cream off his shaft.

“Oh, shit. Shit, shit shit,” he groaned, kicking his feet up and tugging so hard on the leather straps that she thought he might break the headboard if she kept teasing him like this. 

“Mmmm,” she hummed. “So yummy.”

“Evie,” he growled; his voice lower than she’d ever heard it. The roughness in his tone made her tiny black thong drenched with desire. She thought about touching herself, but she needed to focus on him first. 

“Yes, Mr. Tucker?” she asked sweetly.

“Fucking suck my cock,” he told her. God, the way he said those four words made her entire body buzz with lust. He’d been so desperate before, but still so polite. But now? It was like something snapped in him and he couldn’t take it anymore. And, frankly, neither could she. She held his cock up, lowering her head and taking him in as deep as she could, sucking off all the cream. “That’s it, baby. Fuck, your mouth feels so fucking good. Gonna make me come so hard.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, swirling her tongue around his tip before sucking on it. She’s only had him in her mouth for about thirty seconds when he warned her that he was going to come. She hummed and he fucking lost it. 

“Fuck,” he barked. Evie looked up at his face, seeing his jaw drop as he threw his head back between his two bulging biceps. Hot streams of wet, salty cum coated her tongue and she swallowed everything he gave her. “Ah. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” he sighed; his chest rising and falling rapidly as he came down from his high. She popped him out of her mouth, licking her lips and looking up at him again. His chest was flushed, rising and falling rapidly as he tried desperately to catch his breath. His cheeks were pink, too, and mouth was still agape; those pretty pink, parted lips just begging to be kissed.

“You good, baby?” she asked.

“Uh huh,” he nodded, licking his lips. “Come here.” 

She wanted to protest. To chastise him for not saying please, but she was so desperate to kiss him. She silently obliged, moving up his body so she was straddling his semi-hard cock. She caressed his face and he leaned into her touch. Slowly, she pressed her lips to his and he opened to her immediately, not wasting any time pushing his tongue into her mouth, tasting himself on her.

“Mmmm, Lance,” she sighed, moving her hands into his hair and pressing her lace-covered breasts against his chest. She moved her hands up to his arms, rubbing up and down, soothing his strained muscles.

“Let me see,” he murmured against her lips, tugging on the handcuffs. “Let me see you.” She didn’t respond. She just kept kissing him, but as they made out she pushed the blindfold up off his eyes, throwing it to the side. Once she broke the kiss, he opened his eyes, blinking up at her. 

“Hi,” she whispered, leaning over him.

“Holy shit,” he breathed. “Sit up for me.” She did as he asked and he licked his lips, bringing his bottom lip in between his teeth to bite down hard.

“Like what you see?” she asked. She got an answer in the form of him tugging so hard on the handcuffs that he broke the chains, taking her in his arms and pouncing on her so fast that she didn’t realize what had happened until she was on her back and he was hovering over her. “Ah! Lance!”

“What? Did you expect me to see you in this and not bust out of those handcuffs?” His hand groped from her neck all the way down over her cleavage, bare stomach, hip and finally to her thigh, grasping at it and pulling it up over his hip. She reveled in his touch, letting the heat from his fingertips sear her skin. “You are so fucking hot.”

“Lance,” she moaned, grabbing his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He smiled into her lips and when she nipped at him and whimpered, “tear off my panties,” he did so with ease, pushing his fingers into her folds without a moment’s pause. “Oh, fuck!” she exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder.

“Mmm, you really were having fun, baby,” he teased, licking her neck over her pulse.

“Mmm hmm,” she hummed, reaching in between them and grasping his cock, finding it rock hard again. “You, too.”

“I got hard again the moment I saw this little outfit you’re wearing,” he said with smile, looking up at her through his lashes as his lips explored her ample, overflowing cleavage. He was still touching her pussy but just barely - just enough to drive her insane. She ground her hips up against his hand, but he knew exactly what she was doing and he pulled back.

“Baby,” she whimpered, letting go of his cock and throwing her head back against the pillow.

“Oh, you can dish it out but you can’t take it, huh?” he said with a low, raspy chuckle, taking his wet finger to his mouth and brushing it along his lip. “Want a taste?” he asked. She nodded harshly, pulling him down for a kiss. But she didn’t kiss him. She licked him. “Evie, you dirty girl…”

“I taste yummy,” she said innocently, licking her lips.

“Okay, that’s it.” He pushed off of her and she propped herself up on her elbows, knitting her brow in confusion. “Up.” He motioned for her to sit up. “Hands and knees,” he said roughly. Evie’s pussy clenched in excitement. She loved it when he fucked her doggy style. Something about it felt… well, dirty. And he got so deep. And he’d always pay attention to her ass, which she loved. She did as he asked and he got behind her, but just as she was expecting him to push in, she felt his tongue instead. 

“Oh my God,” she whimpered, mustering all her strength to keep her arms from collapsing. “Lance, I thought you were going to- Oh, FUCK!” She cried out when he stuck his tongue into her pussy, fucking her with his hot, wet tongue. She was sure she was dripping all over him, but soon he took his tongue out, sucking on her wet folds, lapping up all the moisture. The noises he made as he devoured her sent her into a tailspin and as soon as he sucked her clit up into his mouth she lost control. The orgasm she’d been somehow holding onto that whole time overtook her in an awesome wave, making her entire body shake. Lance’s hands gasping the back of her thighs were the only thing that kept her up. “Lance. Lance. Lance,” she praised.

“That’s my girl,” he said. She couldn’t see him, but she could hear the smirk in his voice and it made her shudder. He stroked his hands over her ass. “Coming so good for me,” He pressed a kiss to the small of her back. “I love watching you come. Your body gets so pretty and pink.” He kissed her again and then she felt him behind her. He took his cock, rubbing it against her overly sensitive folds.

“Ohhhh,” she cried out, throwing her head down on the pillow so her cheek was pressed against it and sticking her ass in the air.

“Shit, you look hot like that,” he told her, rubbing his hand up and down her spine as his other hand moved his cock up and down her folds, driving her insane. She shuddered beneath his touch. “Think you can take me?” he asked.

“Uh huh,” she mumbled into the pillow.

“What’s that?” he asked, letting go of his cock for a moment and grabbing onto her hips, leaning over her. “Tell me.”

“Fuck me, Lance,” she told him. “I need you.”

“God, I need you, too, baby,” he told her, rubbing his hands all over her ass. “I need to see this gorgeous ass bounce as I fuck you nice and deep.”

“Do it,” she pleaded. 

“You’re not even tied up, beautiful, and you’re so needy,” he teased.

“Tie me up,” she blurted out. 

“Wait….really?” She nodded, putting her hands behind her back. “Shit...okay.” He looked around for something to tie her up with, grabbing the thong he’d pulled off her body and wrapping it around her wrists, binding her tight but not too tight. “This good?” he asked.

“Yesss,” she hissed. 

“Tell me if it’s too much and I’ll undo it,” he said. The fact that he could overlook his own pleasure to make sure that she was safe and comfortable made her more desperate for him than she’d ever been. “Ready?”

“Please.” He grabbed her hip with one hand and took himself in the other, finding where he needed to be and pressing into her. She clenched around him immediately, still so sensitive from the intense orgasm he’d just given her with his tongue. “Oh my GOD!”

“Shit. Yes. This. This is what I need.” Both of his hands held her hips as he moved in and out nice and slow. Evelyn let out a low moan and he leaned over, kissing her tied wrists. “You good, beautiful?”

“Mmmm,” she hummed. “Harder.”

“Harder, huh?” he teased, giving her ass a little tap. She clenched around him again and he smiled. “God, you love that.” He did it again. “I gotta stop doing that, or you’re gonna make me come way too quick.” He started moving a little faster, thrusting his hips harder into her so her cheek pressed further into the pillow.

“Ah! So good. So good,” she cried out. Lance was panting harshly, driving his cock deep into her pussy. He leaned over her, bringing his hand to her breast and pulling it out of the tiny lace cage it was in, palming the heavy, soft flesh in his hand and pinching her nipple between his fingers. “Ohhhhh yes,” she whimpered. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

“Fuck, you’re gonna come, aren’t you?” he asked. She nodded into the pillow. “Come all over my cock, baby. Need to feel you come all over me.” She let go with a whimper, pulsing around him and sending him over the edge. She felt him shudder behind her, grasping her hand and holding on tight as he plunged deep inside of her, riding through his orgasm. She was still clenching around him when he stilled. He leaned down to kiss her wrists once more before undoing the tie. Evie sighed, letting her arms fall down to her sides. “You good?” he asked softly, rubbing her arms.

“Everything is so fuzzy,” Evie said with a delirious giggle.

“Evie…” Lance rubbed her spine gently, soothing her. He pulled out, grabbing her hips and tugging back a bit so she fell onto her stomach. He turned her around and she smiled up at him.

“You’re so good,” she said quietly, rubbing his bicep. “So good and so hot and so good at making me come.”

“You’re a bit out of it, aren’t you?” he chuckled, giving her a kiss.

“I’m in it,” she said with a smile, stretching her arms up and over his neck, pulling him on top of her. 

“Whoa,” he said with a laugh, putting his forearms on the bed and pressing up a bit so he wasn’t suffocating her. But she pulled him right back down, nuzzling against him.

“Don’t go.”

“I need to go get a cloth to clean you up, babe. I made a mess again.” 

“Always so messy,” she said, tut-tutting him playfully. He winked, pushing off of her and walking over to the bathroom. “God, your ass is hot.” He smacked his own ass and she whimpered, squeezing her legs together. 

He was back in a flash, climbing onto the bed and moving beside her. He was all clean and dry and now it was her turn. He did as he’d done in the gym earlier, wiping her clean as he gave her little butterfly kisses all over her face and neck and shoulders. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he soothed her, making sure she was comfortable before he put the cloth in his hamper and joined her back in the bed. 

“Lance?” she asked, pressing her cheek against his chest when he wrapped his arms around her.

“Yeah?” 

“Can we maybe get some food?” 

“Yes,” he said with a laugh. “We can get some food. You’re gonna need your strength.” Her eyes widened. “Oh...did you think we were done for the night?”

“I…” She blinked up at him and he pulled her up so they were eye level with one another.

“Sweetheart, it’s 8 PM.” He gave her a kiss. “We’ve only just begun.”


	19. Chapter 19

“This is great chicken, baby,” Evie said with a smile, taking a sip of her wine. “I’m gonna need you to cook for me more.” Lance had made her a lovely high-protein chicken dinner on his George Foreman grill with whole grain rice. It was delicious, but it was kind of hard to focus on eating when Lance sat opposite her in just his boxers. She wasn’t wearing much either, but at least her top was covered by one of Lance’s shirts. His was just out there for her to gawk at, all toned and tan and alluring. She sighed and he winked at her, which made it all so much worse...or better. Her need for him was insatiable.

“I’m glad you like it. It didn’t really take much work,” he said with a shrug. “Now, the lemon bars that I made last night-”

“LEMON BARS?!” Evie exclaimed. The look on her face must have been hilarious, because Lance threw his head back, bellowing loudly. “You did not tell me that lemon bars would be a part of this weekend’s activities, Lance Tucker.” She was practically jumping over the table at him.

“Well, ya know…” he shrugged again, running his hand over his somehow still perfectly styled hair, “I didn’t want to get you overexcited or anything. Which, obviously, I was right about.”

“Where are they?” she asked, looking around the kitchen. Lance chuckled. “You can’t tease me like that and not tell me,” she said with a glare.

“That,” he said with a point, “is why I’m not telling you.” He crossed his arms over his broad, naked chest, smiling a smug, satisfied smile. “I kinda miss angry Evie.”

“Lance,” she whined, sitting back in her chair.

“Finish your dinner and then maybe, just maybe, I’ll tell you where they are. Or I’ll just sit here and watch as you search through my kitchen in my tshirt and those teeny, tiny panties that are just begging for me to rip them off of you.” Evie shifted in her seat, nibbling her lip and blinking at him. Lance’s smile widened as he brought his wine glass to his lips, taking another sip.

“You know, if you keep ripping my panties I’m not going to have any left.”

“And that’s a problem because….?” he asked.

“I need underwear, ya know…”

“Well, then it’s just an excuse for us to go shopping again and for me to buy you more cute little panties. Maybe I’ll just make a drawer here for you. A panties cache, if you will.”

“A drawer full of panties? People may get the wrong idea,” she said, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

“What people? Babe, you’re the only one who’s going through my drawers.”

“That’s the right answer,” she said pointedly. He frowned. “What?”

“You know you’re it for me, right?” he asked solemnly. 

“What? Oh, Lance.” She got up and walked over behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest and kissing his hair. “Yes. I know. I was just making a joke.” He looked up at her and she leaned over to give him a kiss. “I know I’m the only one.” Lance turned in his chair, grabbing her and pulling her into his lap. “Ah!” she gasped in surprise.

“And I’m your only one.” She nodded. “You know, I’ve never really been a romantically jealous person, but when Jeanie was talking about that Ryan guy earlier today … I got jealous.”

“But I don’t even know him!” Evie exclaimed.

“Doesn’t matter. Just the thought of you with someone else…. I mean, when you were still with Ben I’d get these little surges of jealousy whenever he was around and it scared the shit out of me because I’ve never been that type of person.”

“You probably never needed to be,” she said, stroking his cheek. “You always got the girl, I’m guessing.” 

“Well...ya know,” he said with a smug smirk and a shrug. Evie shook her head at him, kissing his blushing cheek. 

“I kinda got jealous of the girls you used to date.”

“Yeah?” he asked, nuzzling her.

“Mmm hmm,” she hummed, moving her hand to the back of his neck as he kissed down her jaw. “I fucking hated it.” He chuckled. “I was an engaged woman, Lance! It’s not funny.”

“It’s kinda funny,” he said against her skin. She pushed at his chest playfully. “You wanted me bad, huh?” 

“Uh huh,” she nodded, licking her lips. They just stared at each other for a moment before simultaneously pouncing on one another. Her hands clawed into his gelled hair while his hands went up her shirt; one going to her back to hold her up while the other went straight to her right breast, grabbing it roughly. “I want you even more now,” she mumbled between hot, lustful kisses.

“God, I want you, too,” he groaned, nipping at her lower lip. 

“But, wait,” she said, pushing back. 

“What?” he asked.

“First...I need a lemon bar.” 

“Seriously, babe?”

“Ya know, for strength.”

“Uh huh.”

“Please, baby?” she pouted, batting her lashes.

“I hate how much that works,” he groaned through gritted teeth, giving her ass a pat. “Up.” She popped up and he went and got the lemon bars.

They were just as good as Evie remembered. She had three and didn’t feel guilty because she was planning on burning more than enough calories to keep them from doing any damage.

“Wanna see what else is in this bag?” Lance asked once they got into the bedroom and stripped out of their clothes. Evie nodded excitedly and Lance chuckled, grabbing the bag and looking inside. “Oh...this might be fun.” He grabbed a little package from the bag. It had a ring in it with a little cylinder on one end that had some bumps on it.

“What is that?” Evie asked curiously.

“A cock ring,” he told her.

“A...what now?” Evie said, blinking at him.

“God, you’re cute,” he laughed, leaning in to caress her face and give her a chaste kiss that somehow was also extremely sensual.

“Um,” she pushed her hair back, trying to gather herself, “what exactly does it do?”

“Well, I put it on the base of my cock and it basically just turns it into a vibrator. And then this bit,” he pointed to the cylinder, “is for your clit. It can get kind of intense, but it’ll feel really good once you get used to it.”

“I want it,” she blurted out.

“Alright, then,” he chuckled, breaking open the package and pulling it out. He stretched it a bit.

“Is that going to fit you?” she asked. He stretched it some more.

“Mmm hmm. Nice and tight.” He leaned in again as if he were going to kiss her, but instead he whispered, “just like you.”

“Oh,” she whimpered.

“Come here.” He pulled her on his lap, kissing her hard and fast, leaving her breathless. “I want you to put it on me.” 

“Okay,” she gulped. She was a little nervous, but her excitement far exceeded her nerves. The soothing strokes of his fingers down her spine didn’t hurt, either. “So…” she took the cock ring from him and stretched it. “I just...slide it on.”

“Uh huh.” He leaned back against the mass of red and white pillows on his bed, stretching his arms out and smiling. They both watched her dainty, pale fingers push the blue jelly-like ring down his thick cock. “All the way down,” he breathed. She nodded, pushing it to the base.

“How do I turn it on?” she asked. He grabbed her finger, directing it to the button and pushing it. As soon as she did, his whole cock started to vibrate and Lance’s hips jerked up. He grabbed a pillow, squeezing it.

“Holy fuck,” he gasped. She pushed the button again, turning it off. “Wh-why did you turn it off?”

“Because you’re not inside of me yet. I want you to be deep inside of me when you turn it on.” His cock twitched against his stomach. “Apparently, you want that, too?” she asked, running her finger tips down the length of him. His cock twitched again, giving her her answer. “Mmm...good.” She kissed his chest right over his pounding heart. “How do you want me?”

“On top,” he said; his voice cracking as he said it. Evie giggled and he cleared his throat. “On top.”

“Mmm…..” She started to position herself, but he stopped her. She shot him a quizzical look.

“Turn around,” he said, giving her ass a tap.

“We’ve never done that before,” she said. She was a little bummed because she loved watching him during sex and last time they did it, she didn’t get to watch because he was behind her. She missed him; the intimacy of being face to face. She loved the way his eyes lit up, the way his cheeks would get all pink right as he was about to come, the way his jaw dropped, the way his beyond perfect body flexed as he fucked her hard and deep. 

“Baby, there’s a lot we haven’t done before. But it’ll be so hot. Plus, this way…” he twisted the cock ring so the vibrator was facing the other way. “I can feel this on my balls while it vibes your clit.” He licked his lips. “It’ll be so good, baby.” She nodded. “If you don’t want to-”

“No, I do.” She gave him a kiss. “I’ll just miss watching you come.”

“I’ll be extra loud for you, sweetheart. You won’t need to see me.” He took her ass in both of his palms, squeezing and making her jolt up against him, “plus, I won’t let go of this ass the whole time.”

“You better not,” she warned. He gave her another squeeze and she giggled. “Okay. Let go so I can turn around.” He did and as soon as her ass was facing him, he grabbed it. “Mmm…” She grabbed his cock, grinding the head against her clit a few times, earning moans from both of them before she pushed him in, lowering herself all the way down.

“What a view,” he remarked when she bent forward a bit. “God, this is so fucking hot. I want to take a picture.”

“What?!” she gasped, looking back over her shoulder. “Lance, no.”

“Just so you can see what I see. Then I’ll delete it. Or…. you could let me record the whole damn thing so you can see how fucking hot you are when you grind on my cock.” Her body gave her away, clenching down around his cock. “You want me to,” he chastised, leaning forward and grabbing her, pulling her back against his chest. He palmed her breast and she sighed, heaving against it, panting in desperation. “Don’t you?”

“Yes,” she whimpered. 

“Yeah?” He kissed her neck. 

“Mmm hmm. But just for us.”

“Of course just for us, baby. You know how I feel about sharing you.” He nipped at her playfully before grabbing his phone off the bedside table. “Alright, get back where you were for me.” She did. “Perfect, stick that pretty ass out a little more….” He soothed his hand over her ass. “Good girl.” She hated how much she loved it when he called her that. She’d always thought it was so demeaning. But he sounded so fucking hot when he said it.

“Are you recording?” she asked.

“Mm hmm,” he hummed. “God, you’re so sexy. You ready?” She nodded. “Turn it on, baby.” She did and the sound that came out of her was unlike any sound she’d ever made. It was a mix between a shriek and a moan. And her body jerked so bad that he nearly came out of her. “Shhh…shhh” His hand reached out to soothe her back. “You’re good, baby. Just relax….relax. Get used to it.”

“It feels so….so….” Lance reached for her with both hands, soothing her with a gentle stroke to her hips. “Aren’t you recording?”

“I’ll start again when you feel comfortable. Okay?” He kissed her shoulder.

“Oh.” Her heart did that little flutter thing and she felt it through every nerve….or maybe that was the gigantic vibrating cock inside of her. Either way, it felt other wordly; so good that she couldn’t speak. “I think I’m gonna come as soon as I start to move,” she said with a little giggle. “It’s so strong.”

“You can come as many times as you want, gorgeous,” he mumbled against her skin; his voice rough and deep.

“Ohhhh…” She let out a shaky moan as his hands roamed all over her body. He palmed her breasts and she heaved against him.

“Ready to go for a ride, baby?” he asked after a few more moments. She nodded and he let go of her, grabbing his phone again. “Go nice and slow, okay? I want you to feel every inch of me vibrating inside your pretty pink pussy.”

“Mmmm,” she hummed, leaning over again so the vibe pressed against her clit perfectly. “Oh, God,” she whimpered. She put her hands on the bed, leveraging herself so she could grind on him. As soon as she moved, Lance moaned from deep in his throat, palming her ass with his free hand. “Shit,” she bit out.

“Evie, yesss,” he hissed. She did as he asked, going nice and slow, reveling in the feeling of his already perfect cock vibrating deep inside of her, hitting her in all the spots she desperately wanted him to.

“Oh, God,” she whimpered, pushing back against his cock a bit when she took him all in. “So good.”

“Fuck yeah, it is. My cock is drenched already, baby. God, you look so hot. This perfect ass,” he growled through gritted teeth, digging his fingers into her flesh and making her moan louder. “I can’t wait for you to see how you fuck me,” he told her, stroking up her spine as it curved when she swirled her hips. “Ah!” Evie watched as his toes curled and she smiled, taking one hand and stroking his thigh. The vibrator was so strong that it made his thighs tremble.

“Mmm, Lance,” Evie moaned, grinding a little deeper now. “I’m gonna come, baby. It feels too damn good.”

“Come for me, beautiful.” He pushed at the small of her back and she took his direction, leaning forward a bit. The vibe hit her in the perfect spot again and she couldn’t hold on anymore. She wanted to go faster; to chase her orgasm, but going slow like this felt too damn good to stop, she she came nice and slow. “Shit, I can see you pulsing on the video. God, that’s soooo fucking hot, Evie. I’m gonna come, baby.”

“Do it,” she mewled, cupping his balls and holding them against the vibe. She felt them pull up in her grasp and in an instant, hot, white cum filled her. She continued to move on him nice and slow.

“Oh my God. Oh my God….Oh...wow…. Evie, don’t stop, baby. Don’t…fuck….don’t stop. Keep fucking me.” She nodded, moving a little faster and grinding on him deep. Lance’s hand went to her hip, gripping her. “Yes, babe. God, you know how to move.”

“Your cock feels so good,” Evie sighed.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Mmm hmm. So good. So thick. So good.” She dropped her head, watching herself move on his throbbing, vibrating cock. Just the sight made her nearly come again and she was so curious about the view Lance had.

“Look back at me, baby,” he told her. She looked over her shoulder and Lance brushed her hair back so she could get a good look at him. She’d never seen him look so hot. She bit her lip. “Uh uh,” he told her, tugging her lip out from under her teeth. “You know I wanna hear you, baby.”

“Mm hmm,” she hummed, trying to ignore the camera. But it was kind of hard to ignore when he was holding it so close to her.

“So beautiful,” he told her, stroking her bottom lip with his thumb before sticking it her mouth. She sucked it. Hard. “Shit, I love you.”

“I know,” she said after she popped his thumb out, smiling at him. He sat up, pulling her back against him hard. She gasped. “I love you, too,” she said, knowing that’s what he wanted to hear.

“Show me,” he challenged. “Bounce on this cock.” She whimpered at his words and suddenly, he wasn’t holding her anymore. He was ready for her to put on a show, and she was determined to give it to him. 

“Like this?” she asked, leaning forward and putting her hands back on the bed, moving up and down on him faster than ever before.

“Shit. Yes. Faster, baby.” She obliged him, starting to really bounce so hard and fast that she almost didn’t feel the vibration anymore. She just felt his cock drilling into her with every push of her hips down on top of him. “Hollllyyyyy shit. Yes. God, that’s it. That’s it, baby. Your ass looks so good, bouncing for me. So good. I’m gonna come so hard.”

“Give it to me!” she cried out.

“You want it?” he breathed.

“Uh huh. Give it.” He did, coming loud and fast, jerking his hips up to meet hers so the vibe pressed up against her, triggering another orgasm. “Oh, FUCK! Yes. Yes, yes, yes,” she cried out, bouncing on every word. Then, completely flooded with pleasure, she stilled, slumping over. Lance was on her in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her sweat-slicked neck. “Lance,” she whimpered. “Off. Turn it off. I can’t…” He reached in between them and turned off the vibe. Evie relaxed against his heaving chest, panting in sync with him.

“You okay?” he asked. 

“I think so,” she said. 

“C’mon, lift your hips for me, sweetheart.” She wasn’t sure how, but she managed to get off of him and onto her back. He took care of her, as he always did, making her heart swell in her chest so much that she swore it would burst by the time he pulled her into his arms, caressing her sensitive skin. “Evie...that was so…I honestly don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like that.”

“Yeah, the ring was...intense.”

“I don’t mean the ring,” he said, giving her a kiss. “I mean you. You were amazing. Wait until you see the recording. You are the sexiest woman...and you really, really know how to fuck.” Evie covered her face to hide her blazing cheeks. He pulled her hands away. “Don’t be shy now….not after what you just did to me. You’ve gotta watch.”

“I’m a little nervous,” she said, nibbling on her lip.

“Okay...you don’t have to watch now. But tomorrow, for foreplay, I’m gonna show you and I swear you’ll come just by watching yourself on me, baby, because that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” He kissed her. “I’m still shaking.”

“Me, too,” she giggled, nuzzling against him. 

“Maybe we should rest for a bit before we go again.”

“AGAIN? Lance...I’ve lost count of how many orgasms I’ve had. I don’t think-”

“You don’t want more?” he asked, frowning at her. 

“It’s not that. I just don’t know how much more I can take.”

“You can take a lot, sweetheart,” he smiled, caressing her side. “You just need to rest a bit.”

Lance was right about the tape. The next morning after breakfast they were sitting on his couch and he played it for her. It was so much hotter than any of the porn they watched the day before. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the place where they connected and when he came, the cum leaked out and it was so absurdly hot that it gave her a little orgasm without him even having to touch her. “Told you,” he whispered behind her, moving his fingers into her panties to stroke her through the rest of the video, making her come again before it finished. “We should record ourselves more often.”

“Maybe,” she told him. “But you need to delete that.”

“C’mon, babe,” he whined. “Can’t I keep it for the nights we’re apart?”

“No,” she said. “You’re a public figure, Lance, so-”

“Ha. No, I’m not.”

“Yes. You’re a two time gold medal award winning gymnast. If someone got a hold of this video, that would just be...bad. For you. For me. For Hannah.”

“Shit,” he groaned. “Hannah. Fine.” He deleted it. “Happy?” She nodded, giving him a kiss. 

The rest of the day went by much too quickly and soon it was time to go pick up Hannah. Lance decided to stay home since Evie had a bit of catch up work to do before going into the office tomorrow. Hannah excitedly told Evie about her and Olivia’s trip to the mall where they met up with Harrison and his friends and went to see a movie, all chaperoned by Jeanie, of course. 

Evie had properly met Harrison a week after her little blow-up in the movie theater and both her and Lance found him to be a good, stand-up kid and were allowing for Hannah to see him in chaperoned situations. So far, that included a movie where Evie and Lance sat directly behind them and the aforementioned mall date. 

That night over dinner, Evie told Hannah that she had Lance had decided not to hide their relationship anymore. Hannah was relieved, saying that it was the hardest secret she ever had to keep and that she almost spilled the beans to Olivia the night before. “Miss Tiffany is gonna be so pissed,” Hannah said with a chortle. 

“Don’t say pissed,” Evie told her. “And...yeah. I know.” She tried like hell to keep from smiling, but it crept upon her lips anyway. “She’s just gonna have to...deal.”

“She’ll probably throw a hissy fit and embarrass poor Brittany. I mean, Brittany is a brat but I feel bad for her sometimes because her mom is so ridiculous.”

“Right…”

“So, how are you gonna tell everyone?” Hannah asked. Evie shrugged. “Are you just gonna like...kiss or something?”

“No,” Evie laughed. “We’re not just going to….kiss or something. We’ll figure it out.”

The next day when Evie went to pick Hannah up from practice, Lance came up to her as Hannah was getting ready to go. “Hey, baby,” he said. He didn’t whisper it like he usually did, but he didn’t yell it either. “You look great.”

“Hi,” she said, giving him a little wave.

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” he asked, putting his hand on the small of her back. “Wanna just get it over with?” he asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I could just lay one on you right here, in front of everyone.”

“Probably not the best route,” she said, patting his arm and taking a step to the side so they weren’t too obvious. 

“Right. Bit unprofessional. I get ya.” He winked at her and she bit her lip. “Hey, you and Hannah wanna grab some ice cream at that shop down the way?”

“Okay,” she said with a little nod, smiling over at him. “Meet you there in 30?”

“Perfect. Tell Hannah to invite Harrison.”

“Will do. See you in a bit.” She almost leaned in to kiss him, but stopped herself. Soon.

The ice cream shop was hopping for a Monday night. Harrison’s big brother dropped him off just before Lance got there. “Coach Tucker is coming?” Harrison gulped. To say he was scared of him was an understatement. Evie got it, Lance could be intimidating, especially when he got protective, which he was when it came to Hannah. Very. Evie loved that about him, but it did make poor Harrison scared to death.

“You’ll be fine,” Evie told him. “Don’t worry. He likes you. You’d know if he didn’t.”

They had just gotten a table when the bell dinged and Lance walked in. He spotted Evie and waved, coming over to slide into the booth beside her. “Hey, guys.” He gave Evie a peck on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her. “Dang, this place is packed tonight.”

“I ordered you a greek yogurt with cashews,” Evie told him.

“You get me,” he said, looking at her as if she was one of the world’s eight wonders. Evie chuckled.

“Okay, stop it,” she laughed, nudging him with her shoulder.

“Stop what?” he asked, turning to Harrison and Hannah like he’d done nothing when he knew he’d done everything. “Double H. What’s happenin?”

“Hey,” Harrison said with a little wave. “H-how was practice tonight?” 

“Great. Your girl nailed her floor routine. She’s more than ready for summer competitions.” Harrison smiled at Hannah and she turned beet red. “So...you ready for Summer?”

“Yeah. My dad is letting me work with him over the summer at his landscaping business so I can start saving for college.”

“College. Wow…” Lance said with a nod. “I guess that kinda sneaks up on you, huh?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Man, c’mon. Enough with the sir stuff, k? Do I look like a sir to you?” he asked. Harrison shook his head. “What do I look like?”

“Coach?” he asked. Hannah buried her head in her hand and Evie patted Lance’s leg, signalling him to chill. 

“Right. So, call me coach. Or Lance, even. Whatever.” Lance shrugged. “Just no sir.”

“Right. Okay. Got it.”

The waitress came with their ice cream and everyone dug on. Lance squeezed Evie’s thigh under the table when he saw that she’d ordered extra whipped cream. “I had a craving,” she said nonchalantly, taking a spoonful in her mouth. He squeezed harder and she glared at him. She realized right after that that only made it worse for him. “Eat your yogurt,” she said under her breath. Luckily, Hannah and Harrison were deep in conversation about something that happened at school so they didn’t hear anything.

“How was work?” Lance asked.

“It was good. Busy, but good.”

“And how are you... feeling?” he asked her. She’d told him via text earlier that she was sore from all the sex. He replied saying he’d been walking funny all day. Neither of them had ever had that many orgasms in such a small amount of time. Evie had lost count, but it had to be somewhere up in the low teens by the time she’d left him.

“I’m good,” she said, taking a bite of her sundae. “And you?”

“Wonderful now that I’m with my girl again,” he said, wrapping his arm back around her and kissing her cheek.

“Hey, Hannah!” someone called from a few tables away. The whole booth turned to look who it was and when Evie saw that it was Brittany, her eyes scanned the room for Tiffany. She found her in an instant holding two sundaes. Or, she had been holding them until she saw Lance’s arm around Evie. “Mom! What the hell!”

“I need a clean up over here!” One of the workers in the shop hollered. Tiffany just stood there, staring at them.

“Crap,” Evie groaned, sinking down to hide her face against Lance’s shoulder. 

“Well...I guess that’s how we’re telling people,” Lance said with a little chuckle. “C’mon, Evie… She saw us.” Evie sat back up and he kissed her cheek. “Love you,” he whispered before turning to look at Tiffany. “Heya, ladies. You had the same idea as us, huh?”

“Wait….Coach Tucker, you’re dating Hannah’s aunt?” Brittany asked.

“Brittany,” Tiffany barked.

“Yes, I am,” Lance said, looking over at Evie. She was blushing, but she couldn’t help but smile.

“Let’s go, Brittany. This place has crappy ice cream anyway.”

“But, mom!”

“Now, Brittany!” Tiffany exclaimed, tugging her daughter up by her jacket sleeve.

“Well...that went well,” Hannah remarked. Lance busted out laughing and Evie couldn’t help but join. Harrison did, too, even though he was terribly confused by what had just happened. 

“So...tomorrow will be interesting,” Evie told Lance as they were saying goodnight.

“We’ve got this,” he said, giving her a kiss. “I mean, she kind of did us a favor. Now we don’t have to tell everyone because you know she’s already done it.”

“Oh, I know. I can already feel my phone vibrating like crazy.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows. “Stop.”

“I love you, gorgeous,” he said. Evie pulled him in by the neck and gave him a kiss with just a hint of tongue. You know, keeping it classy. “Text me when you get home, alright?” She nodded. “See you tomorrow.”

Evie braced herself the next night before she went to go pick Hannah up. Lance had warned her that everyone knew, but she was well aware of that fact already because everyone had been texting her asking her if it was true that she was making out with Lance in the ice cream shop since the night before. She hadn’t responded to any of it; not even to Gloria. She hated to give into the gossip, even if she was who the gossip was about.

“Hey, auntie,” Hannah said excitedly. “You should have seen my uneven routine tonight. I nailed it. Stuck the landing and everything.”

“That’s amazing,” Evie beamed. “You’ll have to show me Saturday.”

“Definitely. I’m gonna go grab the rest of my stuff!”

“So...you and Lance, huh?” Gloria asked from behind her. Evie took a deep breath, turning around to find her standing there with her hands on her hips. “You could have told me, ya know. I wouldn’t have blabbed.”

“I know, but we just wanted to keep it quiet for a bit. It’s still so new and Lance didn’t want us to distract from work or anything and-”

“So, it’s true. You and Lance?” Jeanie asked.

“Um….”

“That is so cute!” Jeanie said, clapping her hands. 

“What?” Evie shook her head, sure she must have misheard.

“We all agree,” Jeanie said. “Well, most of us.” She looked over at Tiffany who was sulking in the corner. “She’s all pissy because she expected us to be on her side. But, honestly, we kinda love you two together. I mean, Tammi and I were sure you two were going to have an affair after the Disney trip.”

“What?” Evie laughed. “No, we never- We just got together.”

“Oh, we know. But I’m just sayin, y’all are adorable and have been for a while. And we’re just happy to see coach Tucker happy. I mean, he’s really happy.”

“Yeah, me-” Evie started, only to be interrupted by Lance coming up behind her.

“Did I hear my name?” Lance asked, beaming at the small group of women as he approached. “Jeanie, Gloria … Evie.”

“Hey,” Evie replied. She could feel Jeanie and Gloria staring at the two of them, as well as the other parents in the gym.

“So, are you two gonna kiss or what?” Jeanie asked. Evie buried her face in her hands and Lance chuckled, hugging her to his side and kissing her hair.

“Happy?” he asked. Evie was sure her face was the color of a red delicious apple. “Can I walk you and Hannah out to the car?”

“Okay.”

“You alright?” he asked once the were alone. Hannah was already in the car, texting Harrison or scrolling through Instagram or playing one of those emoji games.

“Yeah. I’m good,” she told him.

“You were blushing pretty hard in there, baby.” He caressed her cheek. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” she replied, smiling at him and turning her cheek so she could kiss his palm. “I love you, coach Tucker.”

“I love you, too, Ms. Burns.”


End file.
